Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai mengkhianatinya dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun kini dia kembali, dengan musuh baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang Golden Fire kembali demi melindungi teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / and others
1. Chapter 1 (100 Years Ago)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 1 :100 Years Ago**_

Dunia Bawah, atau yang ketahui dengan sebutan Neraka… dengan menyebut nama tersebut pasti didalamnya hanya terisi api dan magma

Tapi, dunia bawah tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Walaupun yang mendiaminya adalah para iblis namun kehidupan dan lingkungan sama seperti manusia

Kota-kota, kendaraan, teknologi & mesin-mesin tampak ada dan iblis-iblis pun hidup berdampingan

Dunia Bawah masih satu kesatuan dengan bumi tapi mereka berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda dengan manusia di permukaan

Penduduknya seperti yang kita sebutkan tadi adalah para iblis, iblis di dunia bawah memiliki klan atau keluarga yang merupakan kekuatan besar dalam bangsa iblis

Klan atau kita sebut saja Pillars Iblis terdapat 72 buah Pillars, mereka hidup bersama dalam satu kesatuan di bawah Maou atau Raja Iblis

72 Pillars tersebut adalah iblis-iblis murni dan merupakan kekuatan utama bagi para bangsa Iblis

Para Iblis sendiri memiliki musuh bebuyutan yang merupakan bagian dari dua fraksi lainnya, fraksi pertama tentu saja Iblis yang dipimpin oleh Maou, kedua adalah fraksi Malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Tuhan dalam Injil dan fraksi yang ketiga adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh

Malaikat sendiri tinggal di surge dan mereka merupakan kaki tangan dari tuhan, sedangkan malaikat jatuh walau tinggal atau bermarkas di dunia bawah tapi mereka mempunyai wilayahnya tersendiri

Tentu saja terlepas dari tiga fraksi tersebut masih ada golongan manusia dan dewa-dewa, meskipun demikian hanya ke tiga fraksi itulah dari dahulu yang selalu berkonflik dan berperang

Perang yang terjadi 400 tahun yang lalu antar tiga fraksi tersebut tentu saja berdampak diantara ketiganya. Para iblis kehilangan banyak iblis-iblis murni, Mailakat jatuh kehilangan hampir ¾ dari pasukannya dan dari pihak Malaikat sendiri selain banyak yang mati Tuhan mereka pun mati (aneh tuhan kok bisa mati -_-)

Tentu saja hanya segelintir orang yang tahu jika Tuhan dalam Injil telah terbunuh akibat perang itu

Tapi kali ini aku tak akan membicarakan perang itu dan kerugian akibat perang itu lebih jauh lagi… aku tidak peduli

Dan setelah perang yang membawa penderitaan kepada tiga fraksi besar itu, kini perselisihan diantara ke tiganya setidaknya sedikit mereda

Tapi walaupun demikian bertahun-tahun setelah perang tersebut pihak iblis yang kehilangan banyak pillar-pillar mereka dan yang paling memukul adalah kematian keempat Maou mereka dalam perang terakhir

Tak lama setelah itu kekosongan pemimpin di pihak iblis membuat para penerus generasi Maou lama yang masih hidup dan para pengikutnya bertarung dengan pasukan yang ingin ada sebuah generasi baru dalam dunia iblis

Memang sangat kita ketahui jika para golongan fraksi lama Maou sangat suka bertarung dan berperang, sedangkan para anggota Pillar yang lain memutuskan tidak akan membiarkan perang terjadi lagi

Dengan terpaksa mereka harus mengusir para pewaris Maou lama yang ingin menjadi Maou dari dunia bawah, dan terjadilah perang saudara antar anggota Maou lama dengan pasukan pemberontak yang terdiri dari anggota keluarga pillar yang masih tersisa

Sirzech Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Serafall Sitri dan Naruto Phenex

Meskipun mereka adalah iblis muda dari Pillar yang masih tersisa jangan ragukan kekuatan mereka, secara individu mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan mungkin bisa melawan 1000 malaikat atau malaikat jatuh sendirian

Dan jika kekauatan sebesar itu digabung maka mereka tak akan terhentikan

Sirzech Gremory dan Naruto Phenex adalah sahabat dekat, rival sekaligus partner yang sangat hebat saat bertarung. Mereka sedah saling mengenal dan bersahabat semenjak kecil

Sirzech Dengan kekuatan **Power of Destruction **dan Naruto dengan kekuatan **Immortality **dan **Golden Fire**, keduanya menjadikan mereka menjadi yang tak terkalahkan dan siapa saja pasti tahu akan mereka berdua, dan musuh pasti akan merasa tak ingin berhadapan dengan mereka

Perang saudara itu berlangsung cukup lama dan pada akhirnya anggota Maou lama dapat dikalahkan oleh para pasukan pemberontak anti pemerintahan Maou lama

Para pihak Maou lama ada yang melarikan diri entah kemana dan ada yang menyerahkan diri mereka, setelah itu pemerintahan dunia bawah berada pada manajemen yang baru

Dengan kekalahan fraksi Maou lama kelima orang yang memimpin pasukan itu pun menanggung semuanya, mereka akan melindungi para iblis dan menjaganya

Sebelum hal ini berlanjut, hubungan Naruto dan Sirzech sedikit renggang. Mereka sering berardu argument dan tampak saling melemparkan tatapan tajam

Penyebabnya tak lain bukanlah suatu jabatan atau apa melainkan seseorang… yaitu…

'Grayfia Lucifuge'…

Grayfia adalah seorang wanita cantik yang berasal dari satu pillar yang sebelumnya membela para fraksi Maou lama

Namun karena pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan Sirzech serta pemberontak yang lainnya akhirnya dia ikut membantu pasukan pemberontak melawan fraksi Maou lama

Grayfia merupakan wanita yang cantik, kuat dan pintar tentusaja ini membuat sepasang sahabat menaruh perasaan pada wanita ini

Naruto dan Sirzech…

Saat pertama kali Grayfia bertemu dengan mereka ia adalah Naruto, Naruto yang selalu bersamanya dan menyemangatinya akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada Grayfia dan Grayfia pun sama, Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya

Namun tanpa mereka ketahui Sirzech juga merasakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Grayfia saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya

Berbulan-bulan setelah perang saudara berakhir hubungan Naruto dan Grayfia tambah mesra dan para pemimpin keluarga Pillar yang masih tersisa tentu saja senang jika kedua iblis murni ini akan menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan yang kuat karena mereka berdua kuat

Tapi walaupun semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, Grayfia secara rahasia menjatuhkan hatinya kepada orang lain

Dan itu adalah sahabat pacarnya… Sirzech Lucifer

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, kini Naruto sedang berjalan memasuki rumah yang dibuatnya hanya untuk dirinya dan Grayfia saja. Tampak dari tadi senyuman dan ekspresi bahagia terus menempel di wajahnya

Terus melangkah dia kemudian melihat sesuatu yang dibwa di tangan kanannya sejak tadi, satu buah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang terdapat satu buah cincin berlian didalamnya

'Aku harus yakin, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Grayfia-chan menikah' pikir Naruto sambil membayangkan masa depannya dengan Grayfia dengan senyuman bahagianya

Dia tak sadar jika itu merupakan senyuman bahagia terakhirnya sebelum semuanya berubah…

.

"_**Tou-sama… Kaa-sama hari ini Naru akan melamar Grayfia-chan, doakan Naru ya" kata Naruto kepada kedua orang tuanya**_

"_**Doa kami selalu bersamamu nak, semoga kau bahagia selalu…" jawab ayah Naruto, dan Ibu Naruto hanya melihat anak sulungnya dengan bangga, kini dia tengah memeluk perutnya yang tampaknya tengah mengandung seorang bayi**_

"_**kami mendoakanmu nak…" ucap Ibu Naruto dengan senyum Haru kepada anak sulungnya ini**_

"_**hehehe…" cengir Naruto**_

_._

Alangkah terkejutnya saat dia sampai ruang tamu, terlihat berceceran di lantai pakaian perempuan yang Naruto yakini sebagai milik Grayfia dan pakaian laki-laki yang tidak tahu milik siapa

Hatinya serasa was-was, kini Nampak peluh menetes di dahinya. Dengan perlahan matanya menatap sebuah kamar tidak jauh dari situ yang merupakan kamarnya dan wanitanya menghabiskan malam mereka

Dengan langkah perlahan dan genggaman tangan yang erat kepada kotak yang Naruto pegang, Dia melangkah pelan menuju kamar tersebut

Perasaannya semakin tidak menentu saat dia mendengar suara… tidak tapi erangan dari dalam kamar tersebut

Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dia memegang kenop pintu kamar itu dan membukanya perlahan

Dan seketika pintu itu terbuka dengan lebarnya Naruto seakan hanya mematung melihat kejadian di depannya

DEG…

.

"_**Kalau begitu Naru pergi dulu ya Tou-sama, Kaa-sama dan juga si kecil Ruval Onii-sama pergi dulu ya, doakan Onii-sama mu ini" kata Naruto yang mengelus kepala Ruval yang hanya menatap bingung kea rah Naruto**_

"_**bahagialah anakku… kau pantas mendapatkannya" kata Pelan Ibu Naruto sambil memandang langkah tegap Naruto yang sedang berjalan di depan**_

_._

Kini terlihat Sirzech dan Grayfia sedang berhubungan intim di atas kasur. Sirzech dan Grayfia yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka lebar pun mengarahkan direksi pandangannya dan pada detik itu juga mata mereka melebar dan tubuh mereka membeku

.

'_**aku sengaja tak memberi tahunya dulu, biarlah ini untuk menjadi kejutan. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat aku melamarnya… hehehe' pikir Naruto saat kini dia sedang berjalan kearah rumahnya dan Grayfia**_

_**Naruto memang memutuskan untuk berjalan, dia kini memandang jalanan sekelilingnya. Dia ingat bahwa dia sering bermain disini dengan kekasihnya, tertawa bersama, makan bekal bersama di bawah pohon Sakura disana dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua**_

'_**Sungguh kenangan yang indah' batin Naruto**_

_._

"N-Naruto…" dan dengan tergesa-gesa Sirzech langsung memakai boxernya yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya dan Grayfia langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan bed cover

"N-Naruto B-bisa aku J-jelaskan, ini-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Sirzech sudah terlebih dahulu di pukul oleh Naruto dengan keras dan membuatnya terpental menabrak dinding. Dinding itu pun hancur

Kini suhu di ruangan itu sungguh sangat panas, Naruto dari tadi mengeluarkan aura emas dari tubuhnya. Tampak tatapannya tak bisa ia lihat karena matanya tertutupi oleh poninya

"Ughh…" rintih Sirzech sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena tinjuan Naruto, dia tampak memuntahkan darah

"Sirzechh…" dan Grayfia hanya bisa menangis sambil berteriak memanggil Sirzech, dia tak berani berkutik apalagi saat Naruto mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat

"Kenapa… kenapa kalian lakukan semua ini HAH… KENAPAA !" teriak Naruto kepada Grayfia dan Sirzech

"gomenasai… gomenasai…" kata Grayfia pelan sambil menangis sesegukan

"N-Naruto… ughh, ini semua salahku… ughh, bisa aku jelas-"

"DIAM KAU SIRZECHH…" dan dengan itu berpindah sangat cepat dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan yang kembali bersarang kepada perut Sirzech dan membuatnya terlempar menabrak dinding sampai hancur

"NARUTOOO… KUMOHON HENTIKANN… hikss" teriak Grayfia dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras

Seketika melihat Grayfia menangis sesegukan auran emas Naruto pun menghilang, suhu di ruangan tersebut kembali normal

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan kearah Grayfia yang sedang menangis diatas kasur, dielusnya pelan puncak kepala Grayfia

"kau tahu Grayfia…" kini Naruto mengalirkan setetes air mata di pipi kirinya

Grayfia pun mendongakan kepalanya, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya dia tatap waja Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata

"saat aku bilang kepada Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama bahwa hari ini aku akan melamarmu mereka tampak senang sekali.."

Mata Grayfia pun terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto

Kembali menetes… kini pipi bagian kanan Naruto yang terlihat ada air mata yang meluncur dari kedua bola matanya

"…dan apakah kau tahu… hanya masa depan yang bahagia yang bisa kupikirkan waktu itu, kita dan keluarga kecil kita…" jeda sejenak Naruto pun menarik nafas panjang dan berbalik menuju pintu

"… tapi aku sadar, kini semuanya sudah… terlambat" dan dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan Grayfia yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan terus menerus menggumamkan kata-kata minta maaf

.

_**Sebelum memasuki Rumah kecilnya yang dia bangun hanya untuk dirinya, Grayfia dan keluarga kecilnya nanti dia berhenti sebentar**_

_**Menatap gerbang rumahnya sejenak lalu dia menatap langit violet dunia bawah**_

'_**Semoga aku dapat berbahagia… kapanpun'**_

_**Dan dengan itu Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju rumahnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas darinya**_

.

Sungguh Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika kejadian siang tadi akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kekasihnya dan Sahabat Terbaiknya menghianatinya, mereka menjalin cinta bahkan berhubungan badan

Dan yang membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit adalah bahwa fakta mereka melakukannya di depan matanya dan di tempat tidurnya, tempat yang sampai kemarin hanya untuk dirinya dan Grayfia saja. Tempat penuh kenangan romantika mereka

Sungguh tak tahan lagi... itulah yang kini Naruto rasakan

Dia tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama nya dan juga tak sempat mengelus rambut adiknya Ruval

Saat sampai dirumahnya dia langsung pergi kekamarnya dan mengurung diri sampai malam dikamarnya

Hal ini tentu saja membuat hati Layla sang ibunda Naruto Khawatir, dia kemudian mendekati suaminya yang sedang membaca Koran di ruang keluarga

"Anata… apa kau tak khawatir dengan Naruto ? sejak kepulangannya tadi dia terlihat aneh dan dia bahkan mengurung dirinya dikamar" kata Nyonya Phenex itu

"aku juga tak tahu sayang… dari tadi aku juga terus memikirkan anak itu, aku punya firasat tidak enak dari tadi" kata tuan Phenex kepada isterinya

"lebih baik kita temui saja dia… aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya"

Namun belum sempat mereka berdua pergi ke kamar Naruto, Naruto lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya dan kini menatap kedua orang tuanya

"Tou-sama… Kaa-sama… aku ingin bertarung melawan Sirzech Gremory" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan

Ayah dan juga Ibu Naruto tentu saja bingung, kenapa dia minta bertarung dengan sahabatnya sendiri

Namun setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi kekamarnya lagi dan menghubungi teman-temannya kalau dia akan bertarung dengan Sirzech

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu kini semuanya sudah tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya dan perubahan sifat Naruto yang dulu murah senyum kini tidak pernah senyum lagi

Tentu saja Kedua belah pihak dari Phenex maupun Gremory tak menyangka jika sampai terjadi kejadian seperti itu, pihak Phenex yang menuntut kepada Gremory tapi mereka hanya bilang 'Kalu seperti ini aku tak bisa memutuskannya… hanya anak-anak kita yang bisa memutuskannya'

Jadi secara tak langsung ini yang membuat hubungan antara Gremory dan Phenex kini semakin renggang

Pertarungan antar Naruto dan Sirzech pun berlangsung di dunia bawah, warga sempat di evakuasi terlebih dulu karena tak ingin menimbulkan korban jiwa

Seminggu sudah mereka bertarung tanpa henti, Sirzech pun akhirnya memenangkan pertarungan ini walau di serangan terakhir mereka Naruto sempat kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengingat wajah Grayfia saat menangis

Dan itu pun membuat Naruto kalah walau tak lama setelah Naruto pingsan Sirzech pun ikut pingsan

Dunia bawah pun semakin rusak saat terjadi pertarungan kedua orang itu, kini tampaknya mereka harus bekerja lebih keras untuk membangun lagi

.

.

.

Hanya dua hari setelahnya Naruto sudah siuman, terimakasih karena tingkat penyembuhannya yang luar biasa cepat

Namun lain dengan Sirzech, dia masih pingsan dan mendapat perawatan dari rumah sakit

Dan tak lama kemudian Grayfia secara langsung menemui Naruto

Dia meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan dia juga bilang kalau dia mencintai Naruto, bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya, semua orang pasti tak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamanya kan

Tapi, dia tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya kepada Sirzech, dia adalah cinta sejatinya dan dia menginginkan hidup bersama Sirzech

Naruto tanpa seinchi pun bergerak dari tempat tidurnya di rumah sakit saat dia mendengar semua perkataan Grayfia, direksinya menatap luar atau lebih tepatnya menatap sepasang burung iblis yang nampaknya sedang berduaan tapi saat hadir satu burung lagi, mereka meninggalkan seorang burung sendirian seakan mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri

"itulah yang ingin aku sampaikan Naruto-kun… sekali lagi maafkan aku yang tisak bisa mencintaimu sampai akhir, terima kasih" dengan itu Grayfia pun meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

Selepas kepergian Grayfia kini Naruto menatap bangku yang tadi di duduki Grayfia dan memegang jantungnya sambil bergumam dan meneteskan air mata

"Sayounara Grayfia-chan…"

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian kini terjadi kehebohan di keluarga Phenex… tampak sang tuan Phenex sedang menenangkan istrinya yang menangis dari tadi

Mereka sedang mengalami duka, setelah tahu bahwa Naruto dikhianati oleh Grayfia dan juga Sirzech dan sekarang Naruto entah kemana perginya, dia hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat di tempat tidurnya… tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi dan tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama dia pergi

Tak lama kemudian Maou dunia bawah kembali di bentuk dengan Sirzech yang menjadi **Lucifer**, Ajuka yang menjadi **Beelzebub**, Falbium yang menjadi **Asmodeus**, dan Serafall yang menjadi **Leviathan ** setelah kemarin bertempur dengan Grayfia untuk meperebutkan posisi wanita terkuat dan Leviathan di dunia bawah

Dan Ajuka juga menciptakan system bali yang diberi nama **Evil Piece **yang memungkinkan untuk melahirkan kembali iblis-iblis baru semenjak jumlah iblis yang berkurang saat perang dulu

Dan kini hubungan Phenex dan Gremory dibilang tidak lagi dekat, mereka tambah marah saat ternyata Grayfia diterima dengan tangan terbuka di keluarga Gremory apalagi saat dia menyakiti anak mereka yaitu Naruto

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari saat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ada seseorang yang nampaknya merasakan perasaan paling hancur diantara mereka semua

Dia adalah… Serafall Sitri atau sekarang Serafall Leviathan

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia benar-benar kehilangan sang Phenex begitu dalam kecuali kedua orang tuanya, sifatnya selalu ditutupi oleh tingkah-tingkahnya

**::Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal::**

**~100 Years has been Passed Since That Time~**

Terlihat seseorang pria yang tampak masih berumuran 23 tahunan, berambut Pirang jabrik yang panjangnya kini sampai bahu, kulit putih tanpa cacat dan mata biru yang tajam dan juga lembut

Kini sedang memandang pemandangan kota Athena di bawahnya dari atas salah satu gedung yang ada disana, disampingnya terkihat seseorang laki-laki yang terlihat umurnya sekitar 35 tahunan ikut menatap pemandangan malam kota Athena

"jadi, apa kau ingin kembali ke dunia bawah atau apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?" kata pria paruh baya yang kini muncul enam pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya

"mungkin belum saatnya aku kembali Azazel, tapi mungkin aku akan menghubungi keluargaku nanti…" jawab datar Naruto

"maa-maa… terserah kau sajalah, oh ya… setelah urusanmu disini selesai mampirlah ke jepang, aku ada disana" jawab Azazel sebelum pergi

"hn…" dan Naruto pun hanya menjawab singkat, kini sepasang sayap iblis tampak mencuat dari punggungnya

Dan dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat dia segera terbang dan menghilang di bayang-bayang kota Athena

.

.

.

**::~To be Continued…~::**

_**A / N : Yo Minna, ketemu lagi… sebenarnya Ryu dapet ide ini setelah baca fiction 'Fire & Ash', tapi gak persis kok, Ryu hanya ambil garis besarnya aja dari fic. Itu terus Ryu kembangin dengan alur pemikiran Ryu… Minna kuharap suka ya, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Review Onegaishimasu…**_

—_**II—**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Naruto Phenex)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

'_Air Mata… cukup aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu bahkan untuk setetes pun, sudah sangat lelah rasanya… Lagi pula tak ada sisa air mata yang aku punya lagi'_

'_ironis memang, tapi itulah aku… aku hanyalah seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk tetap hidup… dalam kacaunya dunia ku'_

'_tapi mengapa ?... setiap kuingat memori itu… memori yang seakan telah berhasil membunuhku waktu itu…'_

'_Sakit… sakit sekali… aku sudah tak kuasa menahan lumpahan air mata ku walau aku pikir sudah habis karena sudah sangat sering kuperas…'_

_**CHAPTER 2 : Naruto Phenex**_

Sepasang kelopak mata milik seseorang laki-laki kini tertutup dengan damai, seolah dunia ini begitu nyaman dan tentram baginya

Tapi… jika kalian perhatikan dengan teliti disana terlihat jejak-jejak lintasan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya

Apa mungkin dia sedang menangis, aku tak tahu ! dilihat dari posisinya sekarang yang tengah terbaring tak ada yang tahu kenapa gerangan bisa ada air mata yang tumpah dari mata yang tertutup itu

Dan sosok yang kita bicarakan dari tadi kini mulai merenguh pelan, perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata itu kini terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik biru seindah lautan dan secantik langit bumi

Dia kini terlihat bangkit dari tidur terlentangnya dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Rambut pirang jabrik panjangnya terlihat acak-acakan

Kini pandangannya memandang jendela yang tengah terbuka, sinar matahari pagi pun tampak menyinari seluruh kamar itu tak terkecuali tubuh sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto Phenex

Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah balkon kamar itu, kini dia bisa memandang kesibukan dan kondisi Kota Athena saat pagi hari

Lalu dia pun mambalikan badannya memilih menyenderkan badannya ke pagar pembatas di balkon itu. Perlahan tangannya memegang pipinya yang basah

'lagi…' batinnya

Matanya pun kini kembali terpejam, sambil menikmati semilir angin pagi kota Athena ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu

**~FLASHBACK ON**

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang indah bagi orang-orang dunia bawah, dengan berakhirnya pemerintahan Maou lama kini mereka bisa menghirup udara kebebasan setelah bertahun-tehun dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan entah Malaikat ataupun Malaikat Jatuh

Sungguh keadaan yang menyenangkan bukan ? jika kita bisa terbang bebas dengan sayap kita tanpa adanya rantai yang membelenggu diri kita ?

Kebahagiaan di kala itu pun kini dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya berdua

Dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar atau berbunga kini mereka Nampak duduk dibawahnya, sang lelaki yang duduk bersandar ke batang kokoh pohon sakura dan sang wanita yang bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya

"ne Naruto-kun… apa kau lihat burung yang ada disana, kupikir mereka Nampak cocok ya ?" kata sang wanita kepada sang pria

"kurasa juga begitu Grayfia-chan… mereka Nampak sangat gembira dan cocok" kata sang pria kepada gadis dalam dekapannya ini

Setelah mendengar percakapan tadi kalian bisa menyimpulkan kan ? siapa gerangan kedua orang itu ? ya, mereka adalah Naruto Phenex dan Grayfia Lucifuge

Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dibawah pohon sakura kesukaan Naruto, dengan memeluk gadisnya Naruto akan selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang

Begitu juga dengan Grayfia, di dalam dekapan hangat Naruto dia selalu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dari apapun

Namun nampaknya kenangan itu merupakan kenangan manis terakhir antara Naruto dan Grayfia, setelah itu dia kembali mengingat penghianatan kekasih dan sahabat baiknya

Pertarungannya dengan Sirzech dan keputusannya untuk pergi dari dunia bawah dan meninggalkan keluarganya serta segalanya tanpa suatu kabar

**~FLASHBACK OFF**

Kenangan itu masih tersimpan rapi di otak cerdasnya, tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk mengubah bagaimana kejadian seperti yang baru saja diingatnya

Biarlah jadi pengalaman hidupnya… merasakan bahagia walau hanya sekejap dan merasakan dikhianati yang bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari pada saat kau di tikam dengan ratusan tombak cahaya

Iris Sapphire itu pun kini mulai kembali menemukan sinarnya, seratus tahun yang lalu dia bahkan hanya seorang yang hanya mengikuti nafsunya tapi kini dia sudah sedikit berubah

Dia kini sudah mulai mengikhlaskan sang mantan pujaan hatinya kepada sahabat terbaiknya, mungkin itu yang terbaik baginya dan dia juga telah mendengar bahwa keduanya sudah mempunyai anak laki-laki beberapa tahun yang lalu… selamat !

Sudah seratus tahun lamanya Naruto meninggalkan dunia bawah, meninggalkan teman-temannya, kasurnya yang hangat, keluarganya, adik kecilnya yang bahkan kini sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak , adiknya yang belum sempat ia temuai yaitu Raiser dan Ravel dan seseorang yang paling ingin dia temui saat ini

… Ibunya !

Dari kecil Naruto memang sangat dekat dengan ibunya, ayahnya Minato Phenex selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan air mata mereka walau kadang juga sering bermain bersamanya tapi tidak sesering dia dengan ibunya menghabiskan waktu bersama

Layla Phenex lah yang telah membesarkan Naruto hingga saat ini dan ialah orang yang merasa sangat kehilangan waktu tahu Naruto pergi meninggalkan keluarganya entah kemana

Sedikit senyum kecil Naruto sunggingkan pagi itu saat teringat akan kata-kata nasihat dari kedua orang tua yang sangat dicintainya dan dirindukannya

"Naruto-kun…" panggil seseorang wanita dalam kamar Naruto, merasa dipanggil direksinya mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Dia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya itu

Orang tersebut mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut pirang panjang dan berwajah cantik, orang tersebut juga Nampak memiliki telinga yang dilihat mirip telinga rubah dan Sembilan ekor yang melambai di balik tubuhnya

Naruto pun tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari balkon kembali kedalam kamarnya

"kukira kau akan bangun lebih siang Yasaka-chan…" kata Naruto kepada orang tersebut yang bernama Yasaka

Yasaka adalah Kitsune no Yokou dai Kyoto, Jepang. Ceritanya panjang jika diceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Yasaka dan bagaimana mereka kini bersama berada di Athena

"Mouu… kau pikir aku tukang tidur apa Naruto-kun" kata Yasaka sedikit ngambek dan membuang mukanya ke direksi lain

"gomen-gomen Yasaka -chan, tapi setidaknya berpakaianlah saat kau tidur" kata Naruto dengan hembusan nafas lelah, Yasaka memang selalu tidur dengan telanjang bulat entah karena dia biasa begitu atau bagaimana, Naruto tak tahu

"ayolah Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan tubuhnku ini…" kata Yasaka dan kini dia memasang pose imutnya dengan tubuh yang benar-benar bugil

"maa-maa terserah padamu saja lah, aku mau makan dulu…" kata Naruto berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Yasaka yang kini sedang menyunggut-nyunggut Naruto

Tapi sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menengok kearah Yasaka, "Rapikan barang-barangmu kita akan kembali ke jepang..." dan Naruto pun berlalu

**::Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal::**

Sudah sejam lewat Naruto tiba di Jepang, kini dia berada di Kyoto atau lebih tepatnya di mansion para Youkai Kyoto

"oi kau lama sekali…" kata Naruto yang telah melihat Yasaka keluar dari kamarnya

"wanita selalu meluangkan waktunya jika ingin tampil cantik…" balas Yasaka

"ya, terserah kaulah. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan di Kyoto, mau menemaniku" tawar Naruto

"apa kau mengajak ku kencan Naruto-kun… fufufu"

"terselahlah kalau tidak mau yasudah"

"ya ya, sewot banget sih…"

Dan kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks Kinkaku-ji, pepohonan Momojo yang kini sedang berdaun karena memang sekarang sedang musim semi tampak menemani mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan

"apa Kunou-chan baik-baik saja ? aku tak melihatnya di luar Mansion dari tadi !" Tanya Naruto kepada Yasaka disebelahnya

"ya dia baik-baik saja, memang dia tidak keluar kamar karena sekarang adalah musim kawin !" kata Yasaka

"musim kawin ?"

"ee… kau tahu kan, seorang Kitsune atau Youkai sendiri memiliki musim kawin tersendiri bagi kelompok dan jenis mereka… seorang Kitsune yang sudah cukup matang untuk mempunyai keturunan atau sudah puber pasti merasa hormonnya meningkat dua kali lipat jika bertemu dengan lawan jenis mereka "

"…"

"dan Kunou sendiri dalam hitungan para Kitsune sudah memasuki masa puber walau dia masih kecil, dan tentu saja kau tahu sendiri bukan… walaupun dia siap hamil tapi badannya tidak akan mampu untuk menampung seorang bayi"

"hnn… terus"

"yak au juga tahu sendiri bukan jika kami tidak bisa menahan diri kami para kitsune lebih jauh lagi, maka kami akan lepas kendali dan akan berubah menjadi Youkai sempurna sampai hormone mereka berkurang" kata Yasaka Menambahkan

"begitu… tapi bukankah kau juga dalam masa kawin juga, apa tidak apa-apa jika ka uterus bersamaku ?" Tanya Naruto

"kupikir tidak apa-apa selama aku masih bisa menahan ledakan hormonku" jawab Yasaka santai

Naruto pun kembali manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Yasaka

.

"kupikir kita perlu mencoba kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Kokabiel-sama kepada kita"

"kau benar, kita harus mencari korban untuk kita uji coba kekuatan ini"

Naruto dan Yasaka yang sedang berjalan-jalan kini dihadang oleh dua sosok wanita berpakaian hitam ketat dan tampak sepasang sayap hitam berbulu di punggung mereka masing-masing

"kita lihat seekor iblis dan seorang youkai… kupikir mereka cocok untuk percobaan kekuatan baru kita" kata seorang Malaikat Jatuh itu

Naruto dan Yasaka hanya memandang datar kedua malaikat jatuh di depannya dengan datar

"ne Naruto-kun, boleh ku bereskan kedua gagak ini ?" kata Yasaka datar

"tidak-tidak… biar aku saja, lagipula sudah sangat lama aku tidak membunuh malaikat jatuh… kupikir dia tak masalah jika aku membunuh anak buahya" kata Naruto

"cih, kau meremehkan kami iblis rendahan… kau akan tahu akibatnya bermain-main dengan kami" dan seketika salah satu Malaikat Jatuh itu menciptakan satu tombak cahaya dari kehampaan udara dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto

Naruto hanya menatap bosan datangnya tombak cahaya itu, sebelum menyentuhnya seakan tombak cahaya itu meleleh… kini Naruto diselimuti oleh api emas

"cukup segitu kemampuan kalian, sungguh mengecawakan… maa aku akhiri saja" belum sempat Malaikat jatuh tersebut bereaksi perutnya seakan terasa sangat panas dan dia merasakan perutnya seperti tertembus sesuatu

Dengan perlahan dia melihat perutnya dan mendapatinya telah berlobang dengan cukup lebar, tatapannya menatap sang pelaku yang masih berdiri tegak ditempatnya semula

"b-bagaimana kau bisa tak terlihat… m-mustahil" dan salah satu malaikat jatuh itu langsung mati dan tubuhnya terurai menjadi partikel yang langsung lenyap diudara

"hahh… kau tampak to the point seperti biasanya" kelu Yasaka pelan dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Naruto

.

.

.

**Dunia Bawah**

Diwaktu yang sama tapi di dimensi yang berbeda kini keluarga Phenex mengadakan acara berkumpul dengan para budak iblis budak iblis yang melayani keluarga Phenex

"Apa anda mau teh Phenex-sama ?" Tanya salah satu pelayan kepada sang nyonya Phenex

"tidak, terima kasih…"tolaknya halus. Sang pelayan pun membungkuk sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke direksi lain meninggalkan sang nyonya Phenex di sudut yang cukup sepi di taman rumah besar keluarga Phenex itu

Kini kaki jenjangnya membawanya duduk disalah satu gazebo taman itu, dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada

Layla Phenex kini tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, wajah cantiknya tampak sedang lesu dan tidak terlihat bersinar

Dia tengah berpikir tentang anak tertuanya… Naruto Phenex

Sungguh kini dia tengah gundah, sudah seratus tahun sejak anaknya meninggalkan keluarganya dan dia tidak tahu keadaan dan keberadaan anak tertuanya itu

Yang daia dengar hanya desas-desus saja tentangnya, sungguh isu yang beredar sempat membuatnya hamper mati saat itu, anaknya tampak bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat di dunia, menantang seraph, gubernur malaikat jatuh bahkan dia juga pernah mendengar bahwa anaknya pernah menantang sang ultimate red dragon

Tapi entah kenapa kerinduan kepada putra tertuanya akhir-akhir ini terasa membuncah lagi, dia tidak tahu apakah putranya itu masih hidup atau tidak tapi kalau boleh berharap tentu saja ia ingin putranya masih hidup dan kembali berkumpul bersamanya, bersama keluarganya

Dia kini kembali memikirkan penyebab putranya pergi, wanita itu… ya, karenanya putranya merasakan patah hati yang luar biasa dan membuatnya pergi

Grayfia Lucifuge atau sekarang Grayfia Gremory… wanita yang dibencinya karena berani-beraninya menyakiti hati putra tercintanya

Dan soal hubungannya dengan keluarga Gremory kini sangat renggang, dulu dia dengan ibu dari Sirzech dan Rias hubungannya bisa dibilang sangat dekat

Tapi semenjak dia tahu jika mereka menerima Grayfia dengan tangan terbuka di keluarga Gremory emosinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dia sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan keluarga Gremory

Menghela nafas sejenak hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa pening, sedikit memijat kepalanya sebelum dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya

"Mama…"

Dia melihat anak teermudanya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dia adalah Ravel Phenex. Sungguh penampilan Ravel mirip dengannya saat dia muda dulu hanya saja warna rambutnya persis seperti suaminya

"ada apa saying ?" kata Layla lembut kepada anaknya yang kini duduk disampingnya

"Riser… dia bertingkah lagi, meskipun dia sudah ditolak oleh Rias Gremory tapi dia masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkannya… apalagi sekarang ayah dan Gremory-sama setuju untuk mengadakan Rating Game untuk memutuskannya" jawab Ravel sebal

Layla hanya mengangguk sebelum tertawa pelan, kini tangannya terangkat untuk membetulkan rambut Ravel

Sementara Ravel kembali menceritakan ceritanya tentang kakaknya Raiser dan Layla hanya mendengarkannya dengan sekali meresponnya

Ketika Ravel melihat Kaa-sama nya terlihat pandangannya seakan terfokus pada hal lain, Ravel pun mengerntitkan dahinya

"Apa ada yang salah Mama" kata Ravel kepada Ibunya

Layla yang mendengar Ravel bertanya kepadanya hanya menatapnya heran, "maksudmu gimana saying… tidak ada yang salah kok"

"bukan, tapi tatapan Mama seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tak biasanya Mama melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu"

Layla pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Mama hanya sedang mengingat Kakak tertuamu saying, sudah lama sekali Mama tidak bertemu dengannya"

Ravel yang mengerti bahwa Kakak tertuanya pergi meninggalkan keluarga Phenex seratus tahun yang lalu hanya bisa mengangguk, walau dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya dia hanya bisa menatap fotonya yang dipajang diruang keluarga tapi dia berharap agar bisa bertemu dengannya

"Mama…"

"apa lagi sayang…"

"Apa Naruto Nii-sama akan mengenali Ravel dan apa Naruto Nii-sama akan menyayangi Ravel…" kata Ravel pelan

Layla pun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Ravel pelan dan tersenyum lembut

"Tentu saja sayang… kau tahu, kakakmu adalah orang yang paling menyayangi keluarganya melebihi apapun, Mama yakin dia akan menyayangimu dan melindungimu seperti dia menyayangi dan melindunu kita semua"

Ravel pun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ke pesta halaman rumah mereka, Layla kini tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam Liontinnya yang berisi foto keluarganya dan Naruto

'Kau lihat Naruto… kami semua menunggu kepulanganmu' ucap Layla dalam hati

**::Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal::**

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Kini Naruto dan Yasaka sedang berdiri di depan Malaikat Jatuh yang satunya, Nampak dia terlihat ngos-ngosan dan hamper jatu tapi dia menahannya

"Naruto-kun biar aku saja yang mengatasinya… kalau dengan kau pasti dia akan langsung mati, kita perlu informasi darinya kau tahu itu kan…" kata Yasaka

"yayaya… kuserahkan dia padamu saja Yasaka" Naruto dan Yasaka pun berganti posisi

"bersiaplah malaikat jatuh, kau akan tersiksa bersamaku…" Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan, sifat psiko Yasaka muncul juga

Dan disinilah akhirnya mereka mendapatkan seorang malaikat jatuh dan dia sedang pingsan

"Yosh, ayo kita bawa dia dulu… kita tanyainya nanti saja" ucap Yasaka

"hn…" gumam Naruto pelan

.

.

.

**:: ~To be Continued…~::**

**A/N : Yo Minna, maaf ya kalo fic. Ryu yang 'The Devil Legend' belum bisa update lagi, Ryu masih bingung nih ngelanjutin yang itu… tapi sebagai gantinya baca fic. Ini ya… dan sekali lagi Review Onegaishimasu…**

—**II—**


	3. Chapter 3 (His Arrival in KUOH)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 3 : His Arrival in KUOH**_

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak terakhil kali dia meninggalkan Yasaka dan si kecil Kunou di Kyoto. Dia memutuskan untuk berpetualang lagi saja dan mungkin akan menemui sahabat lama jika sempat

Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Yasaka atas bantuannya selama ini, dia berlatih dengan Kitsune itu dalam mempelajari jurus api klan Kitsune

Sayangnya dia juga harus ekstra bersabar saat sang Kitsune perempuan itu ingin ikut bersamanaya, tapi dia menjelaskan bahwa perjalanannya mungkin berbahaya dan dia tidak ingin membuat Yasaka sampai celaka jika ikut bersamanya

Ditemani sepercik api unggun kecil di depannya di malam itu dia kembali menghela nafas, dia sebenarnya bisa saja menginap di salah satu penginapan di kota yang tidak jauh darinya sekarang

Tapi sejak dia merasakan adanya cukup banyak iblis-iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh berada di kota tersebut dia urungkan niatnya, bukannya dia takut atau apa namun dia belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan salah satu Iblis Tingkat tinngi dunia bawah yang kemungkinan menguasai kota tersebut

Dia memang sangat kuat, walaupun iblis sekelas Ultimate Devil mengeroyoknya dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat tapi tidak dengan perasaannya

Kuat di saat apapun dan Lemah disaat dia mengingatnya…

Kalau boleh jujur tak satupun malam tanpa mengingat sosok itu, sosok yang berhasil membuatnya mengetahui akan arti dari Cinta dan sosok yang telah meremukan hatinya sampai serpihan terkecil lau hilang terbawa angin

Tak ingin mengingat lebih jauh kenangan pedih itu direksinya dia alihkan ke ikan yang dia bakar di api kecil di depannya itu. Dia bolak-balik ikan itu agar bisa cepat matang dan menyantapnya

Kegiatannya pun terhenti saat seekor kucing hitam keluar dari semak-semak tidak jauh darinya. Kucing Hitam itupun berjalan kearahnya dan mengeluskan kepalanya pada kaki Naruto

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dia lalu mengambil sati ikan yang nampaknya sudah matang dan memberikannya kepada sang kucing yang tampak mengeong senang

"Makanlah… pasti kau lapar" ucap Naruto seraya memberikan ikan itu kepada si kucing hitam tadi

Setelah ikan yang diberikan Naruto tadi kini sang kucing menatap Naruto lagi, Naruto pun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat kucing itu dan mensejajarkannya di depan mukanya

"Sekarang kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau ada disini Devil-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

Mata sang kucing pun tak ayal terbelalak, kalau orang di depannya ini tahu bahwa dia seorang iblis

"Kau mungkin bisa merubah dirimu menjadi Kucing tapi aura iblismu masih bisa kurasakan" dan dia pun meletakan kucing itu kembali ke tanah

Sebelum keduanya sempat merespon Naruto merasakan adanya kedatangan seseorang tidak jauh dari mereka

Dia pun segera menyuruh sang kucing untuk masuk ke tenda yang sudah di pasangi oleh Rune Magic agar siapa saja tidak bisa mendeteksi aura iblis kecuali yang suda benar-benar kuat bisa merasakannya

Si kucing yang awalnya Nampak ketakutan pun langsung melesat memasuki tenda tidak jauh dari tempat itu

Setelah memastikan Kucing Iblis itu sudah tidak ada, Naruto kembali bersikap tenang, mengambil satu ikan yang sudah matang kemudian dia menyantapnya sampai satu sosok tadi menghampirinya

Dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dari orang yang menghampirinya itu, orang itu pun duduk di depan Naruto

"Maa-maa… ternyata kau Azazel, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku ?" kata Naruto datar

Orang yang baru saja datang adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel, memiliki tampang seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut hitam dan terdapat warna pirang di rambutnya (susah deskripsiin Azazel)

"yare-yare langsung seperti biasanya… " jawab Azazel sambil menghela nafas kecil

Azazel pun kembali berbicara, "semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu di Athena, aku tidak tahu keberadaanmu dimana… menurut informasi yang kudapat di Grigori kau sempat berada di Kyoto beberapa saat yang lalu, benar bukan ?"

"ya dan maaf soal dua anak buahmu…" ucap Naruto kepada Azazel

"tak usah kau pikirkan…" ucap Azazel membalas ucapan Naruto

Menurut Naruto Azazel adalah salah satu orang terkuat diantara semua orang yang pernah ia temui, kekuatan suci yang besar dengan enam pasang sayapnya membuktikan bahwa dia bukan orang sembarangan

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menjadi orang penting di Seraph tapi yah melihat tingkah Azazel tak kaget jika orang itu bisa menjadi seorang Malaikat yang jatuh

"jadi, untuk apa kau menemuiku…" ucap Naruto kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebagai teman lama ?" ucap Azazel

"kau ingat bukan waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, hahaha… kau membuatku terjebak dalam gunung Fuji dan itu memerlukan waktu sampai tiga hari sampai aku bisa keluar dari tumpukan magma sialan itu…"

Ya, Naruto ingat… itu sudah terjadi sangat lama, saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan pimpinan Malaikat Jatuh itu

Melihat wajah Naruto yang masih datar-datar saja membuat Azazel menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Dalam satu dekade terakhir kau pasti pernah mendengar suatu grup yang nampaknya memulai berkonfrontasi dengan tiga fraksi besar bukan ?" Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Azazel

"yang aku takutkan mereka tidak hanya mengganggu ke tiga fraksi namun mereka memiliki tujuan lain yang lebih berbahaya dari itu, dan aku juga mendengar jika anggota mereka itu adalah para iblis, Malaikat jatuh, penyihir, youkai, sampai para golongan pahlawan"

"yang kau maksud itu apa Khaos Brigade ?" Azazel pun kaget saat Naruto mengetahui nama organisasi criminal itu

"dari mana kau tahu ?" kata Azazel kemudian

"yah kau tahu… beberapa tahun yang lalu aku sempat diajak untuk bergabung dengan mereka…" jawab Naruto santai

Muka Azazel sontak terlihat pucat saat mendengar itu, dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika putra sulung keluarga Phenex itu sampai bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade

"hei … santai saja jangan terlihat syok begitu, aku tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka" dan perkataan Naruto pun membuat Azazel menghembuskan nafas lega

"apa ada yang tahu tentang Khaos Brigade selain kita ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sirzech

"well, aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang itu tapi aku yakin sahabat lama kita para Maou pasti mendengar tentang pergerakan mereka" ucap Azazel

"Tidak terlalu mengejutkan…" ucap Naruto yang kembali dengan ekspresi datar

Naruto kembali berbicara sebelum tatapannya kembali kedepan lagi. "Jadi bagaimana kabar sahabat lamaku Sirzech, kau tahu aku hanya mencari informasi tentang keluargaku saja jadi aku tidak tahu tentang mereka berdua"

Azazel tentu tahu tentang kata 'Mereka' yang Naruto ucapkan mengarah pada siapa, dia sempat mendengar nada pahit saat mulut Naruto mengucapkan nama Sirzech tadi. Dia sempat bingung mau memberutahukan kepada Naruto apa tidak, tentu saja dia tahu perasaan Naruto bukan ?

"Apa yang terakhir kau tahu tentang Sirzech dan Grayfia" Azazel bertanya dan sempat menyadari jika genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat saat dia menyebut nama mereka berdua

"… aku tidak tahu banyak, terakhir yang kudengar adalah mereka berdua menihak lima belas tahun yang lalu dan mereka menjadi pasangan terkuat di dunia bawah saat ini" ucap Naruto dengan tampang datar dan dinginnya

"Dan kau harus tahu bahwa mereka mendapat sebuah perubahan hidup besar pada diri mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

"… dan apakah itu ?" Naruto berusaha menjaga topengnya agar tetap datar

"mereka berdua mempunyai seorang anak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dari apa yang kudengar anak itu adalah anak laki-laki" Azazel berani bersumpah bahwa tatapan Naruto sangat tajam saat mendengar itu dan tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat

Setelah seratus tahun berlalu dia sadar jika luka yang membekas dalam hatinya masih terbuka lebar dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Keadaan diantara mereka menjadi hening sampai Naruto kembali berbicara

"Begitu… s-siapa… siapa nama anak itu" katanya pelan

"Milicas. Milicas Gremory mereka menamainya" kata Azazel

"Milicas Huh ?" dia berbicara sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk kan kepalanya. "Itu nama yang bagus, nama yang kuat. Aku yakin dia akan sekuat kedua orang tuanya saat dewasa nanti"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum dia kembali dengan tampang tanpa emosinya lagi dan menatap Azazel

"kau tidak datang kesini hanya untuk hal itu bukan ? kuyakin kau pasti punya tujuan lain" kata Naruto

"jadi kenapa kau datang kepadaku dengan informasi itu ? kenapa aku orang yang kau datangi dari semuanya bukannya para Maou saja" kata Naruto melanjutkan

"itu mudah. Aku tidak tahu tujuan mereka apa sebenarnya, tapi itu pasti ide yang sangat buruk dan membawa hal yang tidak enak nantinya dan juga aku dengar para anggota fraksi Maou lama yang melarikan diri bergabung bersama mereka" kata Azazel

"Jika sampai fraksi Maou lama bertindak hal yang membahayakan aku akan membereskan mereka dengan mudah" ucap Naruto

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian Naruto", jeda sebentar Azazel melanjutkan perkataannya. "dari investigasi Gremori mereka pasti akan mentargetkan Dunia Bawah nantinya, meskipun disana terdapat berbagai macam iblis yang sangat kuat… Dunia Bawah tetap mebutuhkanmu Naruto"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya sedikit. " Sejak kapan kau mulai peduli pada Iblis, eh Azazel ?"

"Hah… aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Kau tahu bukan semenjak Dunia Bawah merupakan tempat tinggal Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, kalau sampai dunia bawah diserang baik dari pihak malaikat jatuh maupun iblis pasti akan menimbulkan korban"

"kau tahu sendiri bukan jika sempai terjadi suatu peperangan, penderitaan dan luka tidak bisa dihindari… aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya perang, kau tahu itu kan ?" kata Azazel kini mulai berubah serius

"yah mungkin kau benar dan kita bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membuat aliansi antar ketiga fraksi"

Azazel hanya mengangguk dan berbicara kembali "ya kau benar, akan sangat bagus bagi kita untuk membuat suatu aliansi"

Dan mereka kembali berbincang, tak berapa lama Azazel bersiap untuk pergi. "Kau seharusnya membicarakan hal ini dengan para Satan bukan aku Azazel"

"ya aku tahu… tapi semenjak kau orang yang aku percayai aku pikir memberitahukannya kepadamu pertama kali mungkin yang terbaik…" ucap Azazel

Sebelum Azazel sempat pergi dia kembali menengok dan berbicara sedikit kepada Naruto

"maa… kupikir kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk ku", Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Di kota tidak jauh dari sini ada seorang anak yang baru saja direinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Dia direinkarnasi menjadi Budak dari Rias Gremory. Semenjak dia mempunyai banyak potensi kupikir dia akan menjadi bagian penting untuk kedepannya"

Mendengar nama adik dari Sirzech tentu saja tatapannya mengeras, tak dia sangka sebelumnya jika kekuatan iblis kelas atas yang dia rasakan dari kota yang tidak jauh darinya sekarang itu adalah milik salah satu anggota keluarga Gremory

"Jadi, apa yang spesial dengan bocah ini ?"

Namun jawaban Naruto tidak mendapat respon karena Azazel sudah memunculkan ke enam psang sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkannya

"Malaikat Jatuh sialan…" hela nya pelan kepada Azazel yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi

Naruto pun menatap direksi tendanya berbicara, "Kau boleh keluar Neko-chan"

Kini terlihat kucing hitam keluar dari tenda Naruto, kucing tersebut kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Perlahan keluar cahaya yang membungkus kucing itu dan setelah cahaya itu enghilang kini terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan berbody seksi telanjang dihadapannya

Terlihat telinga kucing dan dua ekor kucing keluar dari tubuhnya. "terima kasih Blonde-kun, aku berhutang kepadamu nyaaa…"

Naruto kembali menghela nafas lelah

.

**::Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal::**

.

_**Dua Minggu Kemudian**_

"Jadi dia Rias Gremory…" tatap Naruto di puncak sebuah gedung tidak jauh dari sekolah Kuoh

Rias tampak seperti rmaja iblis lainnya, wajah cantik dan putihnya serta mata biru-hijau indahnya dan juga rambut merah khas keluarga gremory yang membingkainya sampai ke pinggulnya. Naruto sempat mengira bahwa yang dia lihat adalah **Venelana Gremory** yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Sirzech dan Rias karena dia sangat mirip dengannya

Dia terus melihat Rias dan budak iblisnya yang sedang bertarung dengan Malaikat Jatuh di bawah sana, tak hanya itu dia juga Nampak melihat orang yang menurutnya adalah pihak dari gereja

Sebenarnya dia agak terkejut saat melihat pedang Excalibur dan Durandal di sana tapi dia kembali dengan wajah datarnya

"maa… sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali melihat pedang merepotkan itu" kata Naruto yang masih melihat pertarungan Rias dan para budaknya disana

Melihat sekeliling sekolah Kuoh itu dia tampak menyadari ada sebuah barrier yang menyelimuti sekolah itu, dia melihat sekelompok orang sedang mempertahankan barrier yang dibuatnya di udara sana. Direksinya menatap seorang anak berambut hitam pendek berkacamata

'_Kupikir Lord Sitri dan Lady Sitri mempunyai anak lagi setelah Serafall-chan'_ pikir Naruto saat merasakan energy seorang Sitri dalam tubuh anak itu

Kini dia kembali melihat Rias yang tampak sangat kesusahan melawan Malaikat jatuh dengan sepuluh sayap disana sampai dia melihat seorang anak berambut coklat dengan Gauntlet merah di tangan kirinya berdiri di depan Rias berusaha melindunginya

'_Mereka jelas tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel, level mereka berada pada level yang berbeda dengannya' _batin Naruto

"Kupikir dia akan sedikit lebih baik dari ini semenjak dia adalah adik dari si bangsat Sirzech itu, tapi pemikiranku salah" direksi Naruto kini memandang anak berambut coklat itu

Dia tidak merasakan kekuatan yang dahsyat pada diri anak berambut coklat itu tapi pandangannya tertarik pada Gauntlet merah dengan crystal hijau di lengan kiri anak itu

"Sacred Gear. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Sacred Gear itu, terasa sangat kuat… kupikir itu salah satu Longinus" kata Naruto pelan

Dengan masih berpikir dia meletakan tangannya pada dagunya _'Gauntlet merah dengan Crystal Hijau ditengahnya.. hmmm'_

Seketika matanya melebar mengingat sesuatu. "Boosted Gear, ya aku pernah membacanya beberapa dekade yang lalu… sebuah longinus yang terdapat roh salah satu dari dua naga surgawi yaitu **Welsh Dragon : Ddraig**" katanya kepada diri sendiri

"pantesan saja Azazel tertarik dengan bocah itu, dan kupikir dia juga terlihat menarik" kata Naruto kemudian

Direksinya menatap ke sebelah lain, tidak jauh darinya di atap sebuah gedung Nampak Azazel sedang menonton pertarungan antar Kokabiel dengan para budak iblis Rias

Dia lalu menatap kembali halaman sekolah yang enjadi tempat pertarungan Rias dan para budaknya melawa Kokabiel

Kini tampak kondisi mereka sedang sekarat dan Kokabiel yang tertawa ala psikopat. "kupikir aku harus menyelamatkan mereka, cih para Rookie sialan…"

Dia sebenarnya tak ingin ikut campur tentang pertarungan itu tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan anak berambut coklat dan adik sahabatnya itu mati, dan kini dengan sayap apinya bukan sayap iblisnya yang biasa dia gunakan dia terbang dengan cepat kearah halaman sekolah Kuoh academy

.

.

.

**Di Halaman KUOH Academy**

"ISSEII…" teriak Rias saat melihat budak iblisnya terjungkal dan terpelanting, kini terlihat Issei yang terluka cukup parah. Boosted Gearnya sudah terlebih dulu menghilang dari lengan kirinya

"Buchou…" rintih Issei, Rias yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Issei dan memeluknya

"Sudah cukup Issei kumohon, kau akan mati jika terus melawannya" kata Rias sambil memeluk erat Issei

Kini para budak iblis Rias terluka parah semuanya, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Asia dan sekarang Issei. Di belakang mereka para budak iblis Sona dan Sona sendiri sedang bertahan mempertahankan Barrier, terlihat peluh menetes di dahi mereka

Xenovia dan Irina yang memegang Durandal dan Excalibur pun tidak bisa apa-apa, mereka juga terluka parah terlihat mereka sedang berusaha berdiri menggunakan pedang mereka sebagai tumpuannya

Kokabiel yang melihat lawan dihadapannya sudah tak berdaya pun menyeringai tajam. "Hahahaha… kupikir aku akan sedikit terhibur dengan adik dari Satan, tetapi kau lemah… kalian semua lemah"

Rias pun termenung, ya dia merasa dirinya sungguh sangat tak berguna. Dia tak sekuat kakaknya yang seorang Maou maupun kakak iparnya yang merupakan salah satu wanita terkuat di dunia bawah

"Kupikir sekarang saatnya mengakhiri ini… dengan membunuh adik dari Maou dan para budaknya pasti akan menimbulkan perang baru, hahaha"

Dengan itu Kokabiel perlahan maju masih dengan tawa iblisnya, dia kemudian menciptakan satu tongkat cahaya di tangan kanan nya dan bersiap melemparkannya kearah Rias yang mendekap Issei erat bersiap menemui ajalnya

"**Fireball**…" sebuah teriakan dan kini muncul sebuah bola api mengarah kepad Kokabiel, Kokabiel pun membelalakan matanya dan melompat menghindari bola api yang mengarah kepadanya

Saat bola api membentur tanah tercipta kawah yang lumayan lebar, dia tidak sempat bereaksi saat melihat sebuah tombak api meluncur kearahnya dan mengenai lengan kirinya

"Aghhh…" teriak Kokabiel saat lengan kirinya terbakar api emas yang sangat panas

Dengan susah payah Kokabiel bengkit dan menengokan kepalanya kesegala direksi. "Siapa… siapa yang berani melakukannya padaku, KELUAR KAU" teriak Kokabiel murka

Di atap salah satu bangunan berdiri seseorang dengan jaket hoodie putih yang mentupi rambut dan matanya yang tersembunyi dalam bayangan sehingga tidak bisa memperlihatkan sorot matanya

"Aku yang melakukannya… " Kata sosok tersebut tanpa emosi

.

.

.

**~::To be Continued…::~**

**A/N : Yami bikin cerita kali ini hanya dengan waktu tiga jam dan itu pun ngebut, terima kasih atas reviewnya sebelumnya… maaf Ryu nggak bisa membalas semua Reviewnya, tapi tenang saja Ryu Insya Allah masih terus berkarya dan telus menulis kok, sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimashita to Review Onegaishimasu…**

—**II—**


	4. Chapter 4 (The Golden Boy)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

"_Siapa… siapa yang berani melakukannya padaku, KELUAR KAU"_

"_Aku yang melakukannya… " Kata sosok tersebut tanpa emosi_

_**CHAPTER 4 : The Golden Boy**_

Mata Kokabiel memandang sosok yang berdiri di atap salah satu bangunan dengan marah. Giginya berkemeletuk karena menahan emosinya yang sudah merangsak ke ubun-ubun nya

"Kau sudah berbuat dan bertingkah berlebihan Kokabiel… sudah saatnya aku melenyapkanmu" kata sosok tersebut aka. Naruto dengan datar dan tanpa emosi

Kokabiel pun tertawa sarkastik, "Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa HAH ! kau yang seharusnya ku lenyapkan karena sudah mengganggu kesenanganku"

Kokabiel segera membuat satu buah tombak suci seukuran mobil yang cukup panjang, Rias dan para budaknya hanya meneguk ludahnya saat melihat ukuran tombak suci yan cukup besar mengarah kepada sosok yang berada di atas atap itu

"MATILAH KAU !" seketika setelah Kokabiel berteriak, tongkat suci tersebut segera melaju dengan cepat kearah Naruto

Naruto hanya memandang datar dan bosan akan tombak suci yang cukup besar menerjangnya, satu tangannya dia hadapkan kearah direksi tombak yang mengarah kepadanya

"**Heat Wave…**" ucapnya pelan. Tongkat suci besar itu pun seakan tak bisa mengenainya dan tertahan sebuah gelombang yang dikeluarkan oleh tangan Naruto

Tak lama kemudian, seperti es yang terkena panas tongkat tersebut mencair dan akhirnya lenyap digantikan ekspresi shock dari Rias dan budak iblisnya serta ekspresi marah dari Kokabiel karena jurusnya dihentikan semudah itu

Naruto lalu melompat kebawah dan mendarat sempurna di tanah halaman sekolah itu, kerudung pun tersingkap memperlihatkan rambut golden blondenya dan sepasang sapphirenya

"Cukup sampai disini Kokabiel… kau akan mati" segera setelah Naruto berkata demikian tiba-tiba udara terasa berat dan ledakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat pun terjadi disitu

Rias dan para budak iblisnya merasakan mereka sulit bernapas dan atmosfer seakan bertambah berat berkali-kali lipat, bahkan Kokabiel sendiri sampai harus jatuh bertumpu pada satu lututnya. Tekanan kekuatan iblis Naruto tak hanya mempengaruhi mereka tapi juga Sona dan budak iblisnya

Mereka pun terjatuh dari udara karena sudah tak bisa menahan tekanan kekuatan iblis tadi dan menghancurkan Barrier yang dibuatnya

Tak hanya itu, suhu udara seakan naik berkali-kali lipat dan tampak awan hitam berkumpul di atas langit menutupi seluruh area itu

'K-Kekuatan macam apa ini…' batin Kokabiel yang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan peluh yang menetes di dahinya

Sedangkan Rias yang melihat tekanan kekuatan dari sosok blonde itu hanya meneguk ludahnya, mereka serasa seperti semut kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Satu sosok yang mengingatkannya akan tekanan kekuatan sebesar dan sekuat ini hanya kakaknya sendiri, sang Maou **Lucifer**

Kokabiel yang sudah berhasil berdiri tegak segera menciptakan ratusan tombak yang melayang diudara, dengan agak kesusahan Kokabiel pun mengarahkan ratusan tombak cahaya kearah Naruto

Muka Naruto masih datar dan tatapannya seakan bosan melihat ratusan tombak suci yang mengarah kepadanya. Dengan masih berdiri tegak dia segera menyebutkan satu jurusnya

"**Wall of Fire**…"

Seketika tembok api setinggi sepuluh meter pun muncul dari ketiadaan di depan Naruto dan melindunginya dari tombak cahaya yang berjatuhan kearahnya

Mata Kokabiel serasa melebar dan nafasnya tercekat saat melihat jurusnya layaknya sampah didepan sosok pemuda Blonde di depannya

Ratusan tombak cahaya yang jika terkena iblis sedikit saja akan menimbulkan luka yang cukup parah pada iblis kini seakan mencair saat menyentuh tembok api berwarna keemasan di depannya

Sungguh sebelumnya dia tak pernah menyangka jika ada satu kekuatan yang bisa membuat kekuatan cahaya seakan tak ada apa-apanya kecuali kekuatan dari keluarga Gremory yaitu **Power of Destruction**

Kini keringat yang menetes di dahinya bertambah deras saat serangannya habis dan tembok api itu telah hilang menampilkan sosok orang berambut blonde yang menatapnya datar

"Cuma segitu kekuatanmu ? aku kecewa sekali… " kata Naruto

"sekarang giliranku bersiaplah menemui ajalmu… KOKABIEL" dan untuk seumur hidupnya Kokabiel merasakan ketakutan akan kematian

Dari udara yang memanas Naruto menciptakan puluhan bola api keemasan di atas Kokabiel, Kokabiel melebarkan matanya saat puluhan bola api tersebut mengarah kearahnya

"**Hotarubi**…" dan Puluhan bola api yang walau kecil tapi konsentrasi panasnya hampir sama dengan panas di permukaan matahari

Kokabiel berusaha menghindar tapi seakan mempunyai kendali bola-bola kecil itu mengejar Kokabiel. "ARGHHH…." Jerit Kokabiel saat ke sepuluh sayapnya terbakar dan diapun langsung jatuh ketanah

Naruto kembali memandang kearah Kokabiel yang berusaha berdiri dengan kesepuluh sayapnya yang telah lenyap dan terbakar

"Kau belum menyerah rupanya…" dan seketika tangan kanan Naruto terselimuti api bewarna keemasan, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat bahkan Kiba sendiri ragu bisa secepat itu Naruto langsung meninju Kokabiel di perutnya

"**Hiken**…" pukulan Naruto langsung membuat mata Kokabiel memutih, dan Naruto langsung memukul dagu Kokabiel yang segera membuatnya terbang tinggi keatas

"Siapa dia ?" ucap Rias sambil melihat sosok pria blonde yang menolongnya serta para budak iblisnya. Dia merasa familiar saat melihat rambut pirang keemasan milik Naruto yang kini sudah tidak tertutupi oleh tudung hoodienya

"Anggota keluarga Phenex mungkin ? tapi aku belum penah melihat api keemasan sebelumnya. Dia jelas berbeda dengan Raiser dan Ruval. Juga tentang rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan" kata Rias sendiri

Issei yang berada di samping Rias dan mendaengar Rias berbicara tentang keluarga Phenex, mengingatkannya akan pertarungannya dengan Raiser

Tapi jika ia melihat bagaimana pemuda Blonde didepannya dia berpikir jika Raiser tidak aka nada apa-apanya dengan pemuda itu dan dia bisa melihat jika pemuda blonde itu sedang bermain-main dengan Kokabiel yang nyatanya tidak bisa ia kalahkan bersama dengan teman-temannya

Mereka kembali melihat Naruto yang kini terselimuti api berwarna emas di sekujur tubuhnya, dia seperti memusatkan seluruh apinya pada tangan kanannya dan itu membentuk sebuah kepalan api besar di tangan kanannya

"**Dai Funka**…"

Dan Naruto pun melepaskan pukulan apinya kearah Kokabiel yang masih diudara. Api besar keemasan yang membentuk tangan itu melaju kencang kearah Kokabiel

Dan seketika api keemasan itu menghantam tubuh Kokabiel terjadi ledakan yang besar di udara. Semua pasang mata terbelalak saat tak melihat tubuh Kokabiel lagi, tampaknya dia sudah menjadi debu oleh serangan pemuda itu

.

.

.

Rias, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, dan irina memandang takjub pemuda blonde yang telah menolong mereka. Mengalahkan seorang malaikat jatuh sekelas Kokabiel dalam waktu singkat adalah hal yang luar biasa, bahkan mereka semua sangat kesusahan saat melawan Kokabiel

Naruto pun kini sudah melepas tekanan iblisnya sehingga suhu udara dan atmosfer sudah kembali normal, itu membuat semua iblis yang ada disana langsung jatuh ketanah mengambil nafas lega

Sesaat Naruto hanya memandang Rias dan para budak iblisnya datar sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa ?" kata Rias kepada seluruh budak iblisnya

Mereka semua mengangguk kecuali Koneko yang tampak pingsan di dekat Kiba yang tengah menolongnya, dia segera menyuruh Issei untuk membantu yang lainnya

Sedangkan Rias kini di dampingi oleh Akeno disebelahnya bersiap untuk mengejar pemuda berambut blonde yang telah menolong mereka semua sebelum tampak Sona dan Tsubaki muncul di dekatnya dan ikut bersama dengannya

Rias yang melihat sosok tersebut sudah meninggalkan tempat tadi cukup jauh segera mengejarnya dan akhirnya dia menemukan sosok tersebut

Naruto yang tentu saja tahu maksud dari Rias dan Sona mengejarnya menghela nafas pelan kemudian berhenti berjalan dan berhadapan dengan empat sosok yang mengejarnya

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami…" dan keempat itu langsung membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto

"Tapi beritahu kami siapa kau sebenarnya… ?" kata Rias setelah mereka berempat selesai membungkuk

Mereka berempat diam melihat pemuda di depannya yang belum menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar pria di hadapannya berbicara

"Aku… tenang saja aku bukan musuh, bisa dibilang yah… teman kalian. Tadi ada Seseorang yang memintaku untuk menyelamatkan kalian sejak kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel, jadi aku menyelamatkan kalian tadi…"

Rias mengangguk dan bertanya lagi. "Jadi kau seorang Iblis ?" pria di depannya hanya mengangguk saat ditanya demikian oleh Rias

"Lalu dari mana asalmu ? apa kau seorang Iblis Murni, Iblis Reinkarnasi atau Iblis Liar ?"

Naruto pun hanya tertawa pelan saat mendengar perkataan Rias. "Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu saat kalian melihat pertarunganku tadi"

Rias kembali mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto sebelum kini Sona yang bertanya kepada pria blonde di depannya

"Jadi kau dari Keluarga Phenex ? itu aneh jika aku tidak mengetahuimu bahkan aku hampir mengetahui seluruh hal di dunia Bawah"

Naruto tersenyu kecil. "Kau benar sekali So-chan. Kepintaranmu memang sangat hebat"

Sona sedikit malu dan muncul semburat merah saat pria didepannya memanggil namanya dengan panggilan 'So-chan'

"J-Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" protes Sona dengan menggembungkan pipinya

Hal itu malah membuat Naruto semakin tertawa keras. "Sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku berani bertaruh jika Sera-chan sering menggoda mu"

"Kau tahu tentang Kakak ku ?" dia berkata dengan ekspresi terkejut mendengar pria di depannya menyebut nama kakak nya dengan akrab

"Aku tahu semua saudara-saudaramu dan orang tuamu… makanya aku menolong kalian karena kalian adalah adik-adik teman lamaku" kata Naruto, tatapannya sedikit melirik kearah Rias. Dia sebenarnya masih merasa risih jika harus bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga Gremory

"Lalu kenapa kami tidak pernah bertemu denganmu kalau kau tahu tentang mereka, kurasa kau bukan orang yang jahat…" kata Akeno kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya memasang tampang berpikir. "well… begini saja, anggap saja kalau aku sudah tidak kembali ke dunia bawah sangat lama dan melakukan sesuatu yang kalian tak perlu tahu di luar sana"

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat keempat orang di depannya diam, dia segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dengan symbol keluarga Phenex di bawah kakinya

Sona yang melihat pria di depannya akan pergi kini maju selangkah. "Setidaknya beri tahu kami siapa namamu ?" kata Rias kepada pria itu

"Kau sudah tahu namaku…" ucapnya serius yang membuat Rias dan Sona terkejut, pasalnya ekspresi seriusnya serasa seperti ekspresi serius kakak mereka

"dengan petunjuk yang kalian dapatkan tadi, kumpulkanlah dan satukan maka kalian akan tahu namaku…" dan Naruto pun menghilang dalam pusaran api keemasan meninggalkan keempat orang yang ada disitu terdiam

"Ayo Akeno, kita kembali ke yang lain" Akeno pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti rajanya

Sedangkan Sona masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap tempat pria tadi menghilang. "Kaichou ?" Tsubaki pun memanggil Sona tapi Sona masih belum bereaksi

'_Kami tahu siapa dia ? dengan petunjuk yang kami dapatkan kami tahu siapa dia ? Dia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Phenex,dia terlihat lebih tua dari kita semua, dan dari sorot matanya dia terlihat berpengalaman dan kuat, dia juga mengenal Serafall Onee-sama, dan dia memiliki Api Keemasan' _pikir Sona

Tsubaki sendiri masih setia berdiri di samping Sona, dia kaget saat melihat Sona menyentakan kepalanya kedepan

'Api Keemasan…'

Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak berteleport jauh melainkan hanya berteleport beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi kini tersenyum '_Keluarga Sitri cerdik seperti biasanya'_. Dia kembali mengingat teman lamanya Serafall, dia dan Serafall memang cukup dekat walau tidak sedekat Sirzech

Serafall merupakan teman keduanya setelah Sirzech, dia bahkan sering bermain dengan Serafall dulu… dulu sekali, tapi sayangnya hubungannya dengan Serafall melonggar saat dia jadian dengan Grayfia… dia tak tahu kenapa, '_Dia pasti sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik sekarang'_ pikir Naruto sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan

Kembali ke Sona dan Tsubaki, Tsubaki pun memegang bahu Sona yang dari tadi hanya memandang kedepa tidak bergerak sama-sekali

'_Api Keemasan… bagaimana aku tak tahu tentang itu' _pikir Sona akhirnya

"Kaichou ? Kau tidak ap-" Sona sudah membalikan badannya yang membuat Tsubaki kaget

"Tsubaki, kita harus kedunia bawah… aku harus menemui Onee-sama"

Tsubaki pun mngangguk tapi masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Sona yang tiba-tiba

'_Onee-sama…' _batin Serafall sebelum dia dan Tsubaki kembali berjalan dan akan sesegera mungkin ke dunia bawah

.

.

.

**~::To be Continued…::~**

**A/N : Puahh… akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ke empat ini, Gomen kalau Wordnya Cuma sedikit dang omen kalau ada TYPO dimana-mana… sekali lagi Ryu tegaskan Fiction. Ini Ryu terinspirasi dengan Fiction. 'FIRE & ASH' Karya 'SoulReaperCrewe' dan fiction ini akan terus update insya allah walau fiction 'FIRE& ASH' tidak update…. Sekali lagi REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU…**

**.**

—**II—**


	5. Chapter 5 (The Clues)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 5 :The Clues**_

Sona Sitri… siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dia ? Dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Sitri sekaligus adik kandung dari salah satu Yondai Maou

Wajah yang cantik dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya seolah menambah kesan manis dan pintar dalam dirinya. Ditambah Rambut hitam sebahunya membuat dia menjadi salah satu cewek idaman di sekolah KUOH

Berpikiran Logis, matang dan tenang itulah keibiasaannya. Mengetahui dia adalah keturunan keluarga Sitri pasti kecerdasannya tidak ragi diragukan. Tapi kesampingkan semua itu, image nya sekarang berbanding terbalik

Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan terkesan tidak tenang seakan pikiran untuk bersikap anggun dan tenang lenyap tak berbekas. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa Sona bisa bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya bukan ? inilah jawabannya…

Dengan langkah yang cepat Sona berjalan menuju kedalam rumah atau lebih tepatnya istana besar milik keluarganya, menghiraukan Tsubaki yang kesulitan menyamai langkahnya di belakangnya

Mereka terus berjalan ketika mereka sampai di gerbang besar yang merupakan pintu masuk halaman rumah keluarganya, dengan masih memasang tampang ingin cepat sampai Sona pun berucap

"Buka pintunya !". Penjaga gerbang yang mendengar ada seseorang berbicara di depan gerbang langsung mengarahkan direksinya kearah sumber suara itu dan terkejut saat menyadari sosok yang berada di depan gerbang yang tertutup itu

Tanpa pikir panjang sang penjaga gerbang pun membuka gerbangnya dan membiarkan sang Heiress muda Sitri itu untuk masuk, dia sempat menunduk kepada Sona saat Sona berjalan melewati gerbang sebelum menutup kembali gerbang istana itu

Istana Keluarga Sitri terdiri dari bangunan yang sangat kokoh, besarnya dan kemegahannya tak kalah dengan istana milik keluarga Pillar iblis lainnya macam Gremory, Bael, Astaroth dsb.

Di sekeliling istana itu terdapat taman atau halaman yang luas dan indah, tentu saja mereka yang merupakan Pillar yang masih tersisa merupakan iblis kelas Ultimate yang disegani oleh seluruh penduduk dunia bawah mempunyai kediaman yang megah dan indah

Mengesampingkan semua itu Sona kini sudah sampai di pintu besar rumahnya, dengan masih setia Tsubaki menemaninya di belakangnya

Dengan segera dia langsung membuka pintu itu dan berjalan kedalam rumahnya. Langkahnya masih terburu-buru, dia berhenti saat Sona mendengar Tsubaki berbicara

"Sona-Kaichou tunggu aku…" dia melihat Tsubaki mengatur nafasnya, Sona pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sungguh dia sekarang tidak bisa berpikiran rasional, akhirnya dia pun memelankan jalannya dan kembali berjalan diikuti Tsubaki di belakangnya

Nyonya Sitri yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di ruang tengah mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat anak bungsunya berada di rumah

"Sona ?". Sontak Sona langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu yang tersenyum melihatnya

"Okaa-sama…". Dia pun segera berjalan mendekati ibunya. Mereka merunduk saat mereka bedua telah sampai di depan sang nyonya Sitri

Nyonya Sitri atau lebih dikenal dengan nama **Satella Sitri **menyuruh anak dan ratunya untuk segera berdiri. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sona hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan dia biarkan di kuncir, mata violetnya terbungkus oleh kacamatanya

"Aku senang kau mau pulang Sona, tapi… kelihatannya kau sedang terburu-buru, apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya nya kepada Sona

Sona tampak menggigit bibirnya, dia sedang terburu-buru dan dia tidak mau menjelaskannya kepada ibunya karena itu akan membuang waktunya. "A-aku harus menemui Onee-sama, Okaa-sama… ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus kuberitahukan kepadanya"

Satella Sitri memandang raut wajah anaknya yang dengan dahi berkerut, tak biasanya anaknya mau menemui sang kakak. Biasanya kakaknya lah yang sering mencarinya, dia tahu jika anak bungsunya jarang menemui sang kakak karena setiap bertemu pasti membuat dia merasa malu dengan tingkah Serafall

"Kakakmu berada di perpustakaan bersama ayahmu. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu mungkin…" jawab Satella kepada Sona

Sona mengangguk singkat sebelum membungkuk kan badannya lalu segera melangkah keatas lewat tangga besar di ruang tengah itu, diikuti oleh Tsubaki yang juga membungkuk singkat kepada sang nyonya Sitri

Satella yang penasaran akan tingkah laku anak bungsunya dan perihal sesuatu yang akan diberitahukannya kepada Serafall pun segera menyusul mereka naik keatas

**~::Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal::~**

Sona segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong panjang di lantai dua untuk menuju sebuah ruang di lantai itu, dengan langkah yang cepat akhirnya dia berhasil sampai di perlahan dia menyentuh kenop pintu besar itu dan mendorngnya kedalam, Sona pun akhirnya masuk diikuti oleh Tsubaki dan Satella tak lama dibelakang mereka berdua

Rak-rak buku besar dan tinggi menghiasi ruangan tersebut, banyaknya buku menunjukan bahwa ruang tersebut adalah ruang baca milik keluarga Sitri. Langkah Sona terhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang dia cari sedang duduk malas di salah satu sofa di dalam ruang itu, dilihat juga ayahnya duduk di sofa samping kakaknya sambil membaca buku

Serafall sendiri tampak bosan, dengan raut muka kebosanan dan malas dia tunjukan dari tadi. Ekspresinya itu seakan hilang saat dia menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk keruang itu, direksinya segera memandang orang yang baru masuk dan seketika pandangannya melebar dan tampak ekspresi kegirangan muncul di wajahnya

"SOOO-TAANN…". Sebelum sempat bereaksi sepasang lengan telah membawanya dalam pelukan sang kakak, tampak kakaknya sangat senang saat Sona datang, dibenam-benamkan kepala Sona ke Oppai milik Sona sampai muka Sona membiru kehabisan nafas

Nyonya Sitri menghela nafas lelah, pasti seperti ini saat Serafall bertemu dengan Sona. "Sera… lepaskan Sona, dia tidak bisa bernafas" ucap nyonya Sitri kepada anak sulungnya itu

Serafall pun segera melepaskan Sona dari pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka. "Tapi Okaa-sama… aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan So-tan cukup lama, jadi aku kangen sekali Okaa-sama"

Segera setelah pelukan Serafall berakhir, Sona segera mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya karena paru-parunya hampir habis oleh oksigen

Lord Sitri yang melihat anak bungsunya pulang kerumah pun tersenyum kecil, dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan meletekannya di meja di hadapannya, dia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sona yang masih mendeathglare kakaknya karena pelukan penuh kasih saying dari Oppai kakaknya ?

"Senang melihatmu pulang Sona…". Ucap sang ayah sambil mengelus kepala Sona. "tapi bukankah kau akan pulang saat pertemuan para iblis muda beberapa pecan kedepan…?"

Lord Sitri merupakan kepala keluarga Sitri sekarang, dia terkenal akan kejeniusannya. Dia bernama **Lucius Sitri**, saat ini dia memakai pakaian santai dan kacamata sebagaimana kebanyakan keluarga Sitri berpenampilan

"Terima kasiih Otou-sama, tapi aku datang kesini karena ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan pada Serafall Onee-sama…" kata Sona kepada ayahnya

"Yayy… So-tan merindukanku juga…" kata Serafall dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil yang membuat Sona dan Tsubaki sedikit sweatdrop saat melihat tingkah laku Serafall, padahal dia adalah wanita terkuat di dunia bawah yang sekarang menyandang nama **Leviathan** di belakang namanya

"Sera tenangkan dirimu ketika adikmu ingin berbicara…" kata Lord Sitri kepada anak tertuanya. Serafall hanya memeletkan lidahnya

Sona kembali menghela nafas, selalu saja begini jika ia bertemu dengan kakaknya, dia masih melihat kakaknya yang berdebat dengan ayahnya dan melihat sang ibu yang berjalan kea rah ayahnya

Dia sebenarnya ingin berbicara secara empat mata dengan Onee-sama nya tapi dia juga ingin semua keluarganya tahu, akhirnya ia memutuskan akan berbicara di hadapan semuanya saja

"Kami diserang oleh Malaikat jatuh dan hampir terbunuh…". Sontak perkataan Sona barusan membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berdebat tak penting disana membelalakan matanya dan menatap Sona

"apa maksudmu tadi Sona ?". kata sang ibu kepada anaknya, sungguh jika sesuatu sampai terjadi dengan anak bungsunya itu dia bakal murka

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELUKAI SO-TAN, AKAN KUBEKUKAN ORANG ITU…". Kata Serafall dengan ekspresi marah yang terpampang di wajahnya kali ini, ya sebagai kakak dia akan marah jika adik kesayangannya itu sampai terluka dan berhubung dia juga Siscon

"Kapan itu terjadi Sona ? ceritakan kepada kami…" ucap Lord Sitri kepada Sona, lalu sang ibu mendekati anaknya lalu mengelus bahu Sona, Sona tampak terlihat lelah dari biasanya

Setelah itu Sona pun menceritakan semuanya kepada keluarganya. Bagaimana dia dengan Rias bertemu dengan Kokabiel, bertarung melawan para Da-Tenshi, sampai melawan Kokabiel dan pengguna pedang suci Excalibur

Setelah menceritakan soal tersebut Sona melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tidak senang dan tampak keras, dia juga melihat ekspresi marah dari Serafall

"Mereka sudah berbuat terlalu jauh kali ini…". Ucap Lord Gremory dengan sorot mata yang menajam. "Kenapa Azazel tidak bisa mengontrol para malaikat jatuh sialan itu"

"Itu bukan seperti keinginan dari Azazel Anata, kupikir Kokabiel bertindak sendirian kali ini…" kata Lady Sitri dengan tangannya yang masih memegang bahu Sona, menenangkannya

"Tapi kalau mereka sampai mau membunuh dua pewaris dari 34 Pillar yang masih ada hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan…" kata Lord Sitri

"Aku akan membekukan siapa saja yang berani melukai So-tan…" seketika suhu di ruangan itu merendah berkat kemarahan dari Serafall

"Serafall segera berkumpul dengan Maou yang lainnya dan bicarakan tentang hal ini. Sesuatu hal harus dilakukan, Aku tak mau anakku berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya seperti itu lagi…"

Sona melihat seluruh keluarganya kini tampak sibuk, dia melihat Ayah dan Kakaknya sedang melakukan sihir komunikasi dan tampak raut wajah serius terpasang di wajah mereka kali ini, dia juga melihat sang ibu masih memegang pundaknya dengan raut muka sedih, khawatir pada Sona mungkin

Serafall sendiri kini memasang raut muka serius, sifat kekanakannya kali ini hilang, sungguh dia sendiri akan sampai sangat marah jika sampai Sona lecet sekecil apapun

"Ada satu hal lagi yang aku harus katakana…". Seketika Lord Sitri dan Serafall menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan kembali memandang Sona yang sorot matanya kali ini terlihat tidak bisa terbaca

Sona menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara. "Saat itu kami hampir terbunuh, atau tepatnya Rias dan para budak iblisnya yang sedang bertarung hampir dibunuh… tapi…"

Jeda sejenak Sona kembali berbicara. "Tapi Kami diselamatkan oleh seseorang… aku pikir kami diselamatkan oleh Naruto Phenex"

Dan seperti yang dia pikirkan semuanya diam, membeku dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sangat kaget terutama Serafall, tapi saat dia melihat kakaknya raut wajahnya tidak bisa dia tebak, tampak poninya menutupi matanya dan keadaannya diam tidak merespon

Sona mendengar sang ibu di sampingnya menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Apa yang kau katakana…" dan semua perhatian tertuju kepada sang Lady Sitri

"Aku bilang kami semua diselamatkan oleh Naruto Phenex saat itu… kupikir Sembilan puluh lima persen aku yakin bahwa dia orang yang telah menyelamatkan kami…". Tsubaki yang mendengar sang Rajanya berbicara tentang pemuda waktu itu yang dibilang Rajanya dengan nama Naruto Phenex mengerutkan dahinya, bingung

"Siapa itu Naruto Phenex Kaichou ?" kata Tsubaki karena rasa keponya sudah sangat besar

Sang Nyonya Sitri memandang kearah Tsubaki, membenarkan sedikit Kacamatanya yang melorot akibat rasa kagetnya tadi dia pun berbicara

"Narutp Phenex adalah putra tertua dari Lord dan Lady Phenex. Dia merupakan satu dari lima pahlawan saat terjadi perang saudara seratus tahun yang lalu. Tapi keberadaannya tidak diketahui sejak dia menghilang sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu, bahkan keluarganya tidak mengetahui dia berada dimana…"

Tsubaki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi muka yang masih berpikir, seketika matanya terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu

"**The Golden Supernova** dari Dunia bawah atau yang juga dikenal dengan **The True Immortal Phoenix** yang telah menyelamatkan kita ?". Tsubaki melihat Kaichou nya mengangguk, dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika yang menyelamatkan mereka adalah seorang legenda yang mempunyai banyak julukan karena kekuatan dan dedikasinya bagi Underworld

"Itu hanya segelintir julukannya, masih banyak julukan baginya. **The Golden Flash** dan **The God of Fire** lah salah satu yang kuketahui…" kata Sona menambahkan

"Untuk berpikir bahwa dia masih hidup…". Lord Sitri sedikit memijit pelipisnya. "… sejak dia menghilang seratus tahun yang lalu aku pikir dia sudah mati, tapi kini setelah kupikir lagi, dia mungkin tinggal selama itu di dunia Manusia"

Sang istri pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan suaminya, dia kemudian melihat Sona kembali dan berbicara. "Apa kau yakin bahwa orang yang telah menolongmu adalah dia Sona ? apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan ?"

"Dia kelihatan seperti kebanyakan anggota keluarga Phenex. Rambut Pirang dan bermata biru, yang membedakannya dengan Raiser adalah kulitnya yang berwarna lebih putih dan rambut jabrik panjangnya yang berwarna orange keemasan. Dan juga apinya terlihat berwarna keemasan dan terkesan lebih panas, dia mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan cepat seakan Kokabiel tidak ada apa-apanya dengannya…" kata Sona

Kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. "Itu pasti Naru-chan… tidak ada anggota keluarga Phenex lain selain dia yang bisa menggunakan api berwarna keemasan" ucap Lady Sitri

"Kita harus segera memberitahu keluarga Phenex tentang ini, mereka harus tahu terutama Layla". Satella mengangguk mendengar perkataan suaminya, tangannya dia letakan ke dadanya dan berpikir tentang sahabat baiknya itu. Pasti Layla merasa sangat senang jika mendengar berita tentang anaknya ini

Dia berpikir semenjak Naruto pergi, Layla berubah menjadi sangat penutup dan mengurung diri dalam rumahnya. Dia dapat merasakan perasaan Layla yang amat sangat kehilangan Naruto, dan kebenciannya terhadap keluarga Gremory dan Grayfia, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia selalu merasa kehilangan saat para istri Pillar-Pillar berkumpul dan tidak ada Layla disana. Dia harap masalah ini sepat selesai dan Layla bisa bertemu dengan Naruto segera

"Naru-tan…". Semua pandangan melihat kearah Serafall saat mendengarnya bersuara. Sona sedikit kaget saat melihat raut muka Serafall yang merasa berat dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca

"A-apa dia baik-baik saja Sona… a-apa dia kelihatan baik-baik saja". Tanya Serafall sambil memegang kedua tangan Sona dan menatap Sona dengan tatapan yang berkaca-kaca, lirih namun serius

Dia kelihatan terkejut saat Kakaknya bertingkah seperti itu, di arahkan pandangannya kepada sang Ibu dan ayahnya yang kini berdiri dibelakang Serafall. Tampak tatapa sedih ditujukan kepada Serafall, dia juga melihat ketika ayahnya memegang lembut bahu Serafall untuk menenangkannya

'_Kenapa dengan mereka semua ? apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang penting'_. Pikir Sona melihat ekspresi para keluarganya itu

"D-Dia kelihatan baik. Dia bahkan memujiku dan Rias, dia juga bilang jika dia kenal denganmu Onee-sama, dia bilang jika dia tidak akan membiarkan adik dari sahabat lamanya terluka…" kata Sona kemudian

Memandang Serafall, Sona menyadari jika kakaknya itu memasang ekspresi muka yang bahgia. Tampak cairan bening kini tumpah dari mata violetnya, dia tersenyum lembut. Dia kemudian memeluk lembut Sona dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sona

"Terimakasih-terimakasih…". Bisiknya pelan, Sona hanya mengangguk bingung. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tampak tersenyum lembut kepada Serafall

Tak lama kemudian Serafall pun melepas pelukannya dan mencium pipi Sona sekilas sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan masih dengan air mata yang menetes tapi kini raut wajah kebahagiaan tampak jelas diwajahnya

Sona sendiri terbengong saat Serafall mencium pipinya, sungguh sangat jarang melihat Serafall tidak bertingkah kekanakan seperti biasanya

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar ruangan baca keluarganya Serafall kini memandang langit malam di dunia bawah lewat salah satu jendela di lorong panjang itu

Tatapannya memandang gugusan cahaya kemerlip diatas sana yang merupakan replica bintang di dunia manusia, terima kasih bagi Ajuka yang telah menciptakan teknologi yang canggih itu sehingga langit terasa lebih indah saat malam hari

Wajah putih cantiknya tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengarah kelangit seakan menerawang satu bintang yang paling terang sinarnya, dia ingat… sangat ingat. Dulu dia dengan seorang anak berambut pirang sering melihat langit malam di dunia bawah

Kala itu belum ada bintang-bintang yang menghiasi malam di dunia bawah dan hanya bulan ciptaan saja. Tapi kenangan waktu dulu, saat kecil, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan

"Aku merindukanmu… Naru-kun…" bisiknya pelan di malam indah saat itu, merasa bahagia saat mendengar seseorang yang berharga baginya masih hidup dan juga merasa rindu ingin berjumpa dengan orang terebut

.

**DENGAN NARUTO**

Saat ini ia tengah memandang langit malam di kota Kuoh, dia berada di atap gedung tertinggi di kota Kuoh. Ia dongakan kepalanya dan memandang satu bintang yang terlihat di atas gemerlap lampu kota Kuoh

Dia teringat dengan sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang, dulu… dulu sekali dia dan gadis tersebut sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil memandang langit malam di dunia bawah

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat memikirkan sosok gadis dalam memorinya itu

'_Entah kenapa aku merasa rindu dan ingin bertemu denganmu… Sera-chan' _

Dan malam itu terhiasi dengan dua insane yang memandang satu bintang tapi berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda, mencurahkan segala emosinya hanya dengan melihat satu sinar kecil di langit sana…

.

.

.

**~::To be Continued...::~**

**Special Note : Fiction ini emang terinspirasi dari Fiction '**_**Fire & Ash', **_**kalo emang terkesan sama maaf… tapi Ryu emang ngambil jalan cerita dri fiction itu, nantinya fiction ini bakalan beda dari fiction '**_**Fir & Ash' **_**kok… jadi jangan khawatir, tapi kalo emang Readers-san nggak berkenan atau merasa kurang nyaman baca fiction saya, dengan dipersilahkan jangan baca fiction saya, terimakasih… oh ya saya tidak memplagiat karya seseorang / istilah lain mentranslate karya seseorang karena bagi sesame author itu merupakan hal yang paling menyakitkan jika ceritanya sampai di bajak oleh author lain… Arigatou Gozaimashita…**

**A/N : Gomen ya Minna kalo masih kesedikitan words nya, kemungkinan Ryu nggak bisa update kilat lagi sekarang, mulai dua minggu kedepan Ryu aka nada Tes Semesteran di Kampus Ryu… sekali lagi Gomen ne, tapi Ryu akan usahain buat update deh… juga Fiction lain yang udah Ryu Hiatusin cukup lama… sekali lagi maaf dan REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU…**

—**II—**


	6. Chapter 6 (Someone)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 6 : SOMEONE**_

Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto memasuki apartemen tempat tinggalnya sementara di kota Kuoh. Saat membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan ruang tengahnya dia menghela nafas panjang

"Baru kutinggal sehari saja, keadaannya sudah begini…" ucap Naruto pelan

Terlihat keadaan apartemen sederhana yang disewanya berantakan, meja yang terisi dengan sampah-sampah makanan, posisi sofa yang bergeser tidak karuan dan pakaian yang tampaknya pakaian milik Naruto tampak berserakan dilantai

Kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menatap ke sesuatu sosok atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang menonton televisi diatas sofa panjang, dan berbicara

"Apakah kau tidak bisa membereskan ini sendiri… Kuroka-chan". Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Kuroka mengarahkan pandangannya kearah orang yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum senang

"Tapi ini menyenangkan Naruto-kun nyaa…", kata Kuroka senang

Kuroka adalah kucing hitam yang ditemukan Naruto saat lalu, menyadari Kuroka adalah iblis akhirnya Naruto membawanya bersamanya. Kuroka dalam bentuk manusianya memang sangat cantik dan seksi. Rambut hitam panjangnya serta mata yang indah dengan body yang seksi tentu saja membuatnya terlihat wow, dan telinga kucing serta dua ekor kucing yang melambai di belakangnya membuat dia kelihatan tambah imut

Apalagi sekarang dia hanya memakai pakaian Kaos oblong Naruto dan bawahannya tidak memakai apa-apa, tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Naruto sama sekali. Pegalaman akan hal-hal semacam itu membuat Naruto kebal

"Setidaknya berpakaianlah yang benar…". Kata Naruto yang mulai bergerak untuk merapikan apartemennya yang berantakan itu

"aku suka hanya memakai baju ini nyaa…" kata Kuroka membalas ucapan Naruto

"terserahlah…". Setelah sempat membereskan sejenak sampah-sampah yang berserakan, Naruto melangkah menuju pakaian di sudut ruangan apartemen sederhana itu. Dia perlahan melepaskan pakaiannya dan berganti dengan pakaian lain

Kuroka memang semenjak tinggal dengan Naruto selalu berpakaian sesukanya dan bertingkah sesukanya tapi Naruto biarkan itu toh itu juga tidak terlalu mengganggunya

Dia tahu sebenarnya identitas dari diri Kuroka sendiri. Dia adalah seorang **Nekoshou **yaitu sebutan untuk jenis terlangka dalam spesies **Nekomata** itu sendiri. Sedangkan Nekomata adalah Youkai yang tinggal di dunia bawah dan biasa disebut sebagai kucing neraka yang bisa menggunakan energy dari alam atau senjutsu

Kuroka juga menceritakan bahwa dia adalah seorang budak dari salah satu iblis kelas tinggi di dunia bawah, dia di reinkarnasi dengan dua buah **Bishop** pieces. Alasannya berada di dunia manusia karena dia diburu oleh para ibis karena dia telah membunuh majikannya sendiri yang tidak lain adalah rajanya

Ketika ditanya alasan mengapa Kuroka membunuh rajanya dia hanya menjawab bahwa dia disiksa dan dimintai untuk bertingkah macam-macam yang tidak disukainya, puncaknya ketika dia dan adiknya yang pada saat itu masih kecil dan belum menjadi iblis untuk melayani nafsu dari majikannya, dengan marahnya dia membunuh majikannya sendiri

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak bereaksi cukup banyak ketika mendengar cerita dari Kuroka, tangannya hanya mengepal keras dan tatapannya menajam. Dia berpikir jika ada iblis yang seperti itu maka dia sendiri yang akan membakarnya sampai hangus menjadi debu, prinsipnya dari dulu hanyalah kekeluargaan dan rasa sayang, sungguh dia benar-benar benci jika ada iblis yang beryindak semena-mena kepada bawahannya

"Aku rasa aku melihat saudaramu. mata sepertimu, bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih… kupikir dia sekarang sudah menjadi iblis keluarga Gremory". kata Naruto setelah memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air

"Itu pasti **Shirone **nyaa…" kata Kuroka

"apa dia baik-baik saja nyaa…"

Naruto pun meletakan gelasnya di meja dan merebahkan kepalanya ke senderan sofa. "Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja, aku melihatnya dia pingsan… tapi selebihnya dia kelihatan baik"

"Itu bagus…". Kata Kuroka menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Apa Malaikat Jatuh yang kau hadapi sudah mati ?"

"kupikir iya, sejauh ini aku belum pernah melihat seseorang selamat dari serangan apiku… ya kecuali mereka yang benar-benar kuat" kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kuroka

Kuroka pun tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri, dia berjalan kearah belakang sofa Naruto dan memegang pundak Naruto. Naruto yang merasa seseorang memegang pundaknya daribelakang membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup

Menaikan sebelah alisnya Naruto berbicara. "Mau apa kau… kau tahu aku sangat lelah hari ini"

"aku hanya mau memberikanmu sebuah pijatan nyaa… karena kau telah menolong adik kecilku dan telah bersedia menampungku disini…" kata Kuroka

"aku tak mau menerima jika pijatanmu tidak enak…"

"tenang saja nyaa… aku punya pijatan yang akan membuatmu keenakan Naruto-kun, nyaa…"

Dan benar saja, pijatan Kuroka tampak sangat nyaman dan terasa enak dipunggungnya. Kuroka hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi nyaman di wajah Naruto

Dengan senyuman yang liar Kuroka pun menempelkan asset empuknya ke punggung Naruto dan menggesek-gesekkannya. Dia segera menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik seksi ke telinga kanan Naruto

"Kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu keenakan yang lebih, tinggal bilang saja Naruto-kun…". Kata Kuroka sambil meniup telinga Naruto

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan tingkah Kuroka, dia memandang Kuroka saat ini atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu di atas kepala Kuroka. Perlahan dia pun mengambil bando hitam milik Kuroka, sontak hal itu membuat kuroka kaget

"Bando ini kelihatan indah…". Kata Naruto, saat dia melihat Kuroka dia sedikit kaget, pasalnya Kuroka terlihat menunduk dan mukanya ditutupi rambutnya, saat dia ingin bertanya kenapa dengan Kuroka, Kuroka lebih dulu berbicara pelan

"bendaitu merupakan satu-satunya kenangan dari ibuku… dia memberikan ku benda itu saat aku masih kecil" kata Kuroka pelan

"…itu merupakan sesuatu yang berharga yang kupunya sekarang selain Shirone tentu saja…"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kesamping Kuroka yang masih menunduk, dia mengelus lembut kepala Kuroka dan memakaikan kembali bando milik Kuroka yang semula diambilnya

Kuroka pun mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau tampak cantik saat kau memakai bando itu…". Entah kenapa saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu dan tersenyum kepadanya, muka Kuroka memerah dan terasa getaran aneh dalam dadanya

Dia masih memandangi Naruto sampai terdengar suara dering Handphone milik Naruto, Naruto segera mengangkat telephone genggamnya

"Naruto… aku butuh kau sekarang !" kata Suara seseorang yang berbicara lewat telephone itu. Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang, dia tahu siapa yang menelphone nya. Yasaka, gadis kitsune itulah yang tadi menelphone nya

Naruto pun menatap Kuroka di depannya yang masih kebingungan. "Maaf Kuroka-chan, sepertinya Yasaka sedang butuh bantuan… kau tidak apa kan kutinggal lagi"

Kuroka yang sebenarnya tidak mau ditinggal lagi hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kau benar-benar sibuk nyaa…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan itu dan segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir transportasi dengan symbol Phoenix di tengahnya, sesaat setelah symbol itu hilang bersama dengan keberadaan Naruto, Kuroka pun duduk di sofa memejamkan matanya

'_Kenapa denganku… tak biasanya aku bereaksi kepada seseorang nyaa' _batin Kuroka

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Phenex (UNDERWORLD)**

Terlihat keadaan yang tidak biasanya terjadi kini terjadi di kediaman Phenex Family, penghuni rumah tampak sibuk dan berjalan seperti tergesa-gesa

keadaan tersebut tentu saja ada sebabnya, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka menerima panggilan lewat sihir komunikasi dari keluarga Sitri. Keluarga Sitri memberitahukan bahwa Sona dan Rias tampak bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto dan menyelamatkan mereka dari Kokabiel

Layla sendiri yang mendengar kabar bahwa putera sulungnya masih hidup pun meneteskan air matanya, senang dan sedih disaat bersamaan. Dia senang mendengar bahwa puteranya masih hidup dan menolong orang lain, tapi juga sedih sudah hampir satu abad dia tidak bertemu dengan puteranya itu. Kangen ? sudah pasti

Sekarang Cuma satu harapannya, dia ingin putera bungsunya itu kembali berkumpul bersamanya. Bersama keluarga, dan memberikan kasih sayangnya kepadanya saat terakhir kalinya dia tidak bisa menghibur sang anak

Layla dan Minato sang suami kini telah menyuruh para budak iblis mereka dan para pelayan mereka untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, tujuannya yaitu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto

Sedangkan di ruang keluarga, kini duduk Raiser dengan Ravel. Tampak jelas raut muka Raiser yang tidak senang dan terkesan merasa terganggu dengan suasana yang rebut di rumah itu

"Gahh… mau sampai kapan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama mencari orang itu sih, padahal jelas-jelas kalau dia tidak mau kembali… bikin repot saja". Kata Raiser yang akhirnya bicara

"Onii-sama… bila Okaa-sama dengar apa yang kau katakana tadi dia pasti akan memarahimu…". Kata Ravel sambil memandang sang kakak tidak suka. Memang dia juga belum pernah bertemu dengan kakak pertamanya itu, tapi jika kepergian sang kakak sampai membuat Okaa-samanya bersedih pasti kakaknya itu orang yang sangat berharga dan juga baik

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang itu… lagipula aku dank au juga belum pernah bertemu denganya kan ! mungkin dia sudah menjadi penjahat di luar sana… ya siapa tahu…". Kata Raiser asal-asalan

"Onii-sama !". kata Ravel cukup keras, dia memang tahu jika Raiser tidak menyukai kakak pertama mereka, tapi dia juga tidak terima jika kakak yang disayangi ibunya di bilang begitu

"yayaya… terserah kau saja… aku mau tidur. Bikin capek saja masalah ini…". Ravel kembali menghela nafas karena tingkah sang kakak yang belum berubah, sejak dikalahkan oleh Hyoudo Issei saat pertunangannya dengan Rias Gremory dia bukannya menyesal tapi malah bertambah-tambah saja kelakuannya

Ravel juga tahu kalau Raiser bukannya ingin tidur tapi dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ratunya di dalam kamarnya, dia tahu kalau setiap malam pasti terdengar desahan dan rintihan dari kamar sang kakak karena kamar mereka berdekatan. Dan dia juga sering melihat Raiser mengijinkan Yubellina untuk masuk kamarnya padahal dia tidak mengijinkan siapapun dari keluarganya untuk masuk kamarnya bahkan para Maid sekalipun

Menghela nafas panjang Ravel segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa sampai muncul lingkaran sihir di sudut ruang itu diikuti api besar yang muncul diikuti sesosok orang

Ravel pun tersenyum karena tahu siapa sosok itu, dia pun segera berjalan saat api tersebut sudah padam meninggalkan sesosok laki-laki berperawakan cukup dewasa

"Onii-sama… Okaerinasai". Kata Ravel dengan tersenyum. Orang yang di panggil oleh Ravel dengan sebutan Onii-sama pun membalas senyum Ravel dan menepuk pelan kepala Ravel yang membuat Ravel tertawa kecil

Dia adalah **Ruval Phenex**, anak tertua kedua setelah Naruto yang artinya adalah kakak dari Raiser dan Ravel. "Tadaima… Ravel-chan". Jawabnya pelan

Penampilan Ruval tidak berbeda jauh dengan Raiser. Rambut kuning hampir sama dengan Raiser hanya saja lebih kalem dan tidak njabrik seperti Raiser, dia buat rambut pirangnya berponi miring di dahinya. Mata biru dan kulit yang agak putih dan agak tan, serta beraut muka tenang dan bijaksana

Ruval sendiri sudah banyak mengikuti Rating Game dan kini peringkatnya masuk kedalam sepuluh besar yang terhebat dalam Rating Game tersebut. Dia memang anak yang dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti Naruto, yang ini juga menjadi alas an Raiser tidak suka dengan kedua kakaknya karena terlalu di banggakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka

"Ne… Ravel-chan, apa kau tahu Okaa-sama dan Raiser dimana ?". Tanya Ruval kepada adik kecilnya yang sudah kembali duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga itu

"Okaa-sama sepertinya masih di atas dengan Otou-sama… sejak menerima pesan dari keluarga Sitri Okaa-sama tampak senang dan juga sedih, mungkin dia sedang ditenangkan oleh Otou-sama sekarang…". Jawab Ravel

Ruval pun mengangguk, dia memang pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sang kakak. Tapi idu sudah sangat lama sekali… dia mungkin sudah agak sedikit lupa dengan wajah Naruto saat itu karena dia masih kecil. Tapi dia juga ingat kalau dia pernah punya banyak kenangan manis dengan sang kakak dulu. Dia masih ingat walau sedikit buram kalau kakaknya sering membelikannya mainan, bermain bersamanya serta menemaninya berlatih dulu. Karena itu dia juga paham bagaimana kehilangannya orang tua mereka saat kakaknya itu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Lalu… Raiser ?"

Menghela nafas kembali, Ravel berpikir jika kakak keduanya itu pasti tidak akan suka dengan jawaban nya kali ini. "Dia katanya capek jadi dia pergi ke kamar… tapi mungkin dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ratunya itu"

Dan benar saja, raut muka Ruval pun sedikit mengeras. Tangannya mengepal erat, dari dulu dia memang tidak suka akan sifat dari Raiser. "Anak itu… belum kapok juga sudah dikalahkan oleh bocah _**Sekiryuutei**_" kata Ruval

"Sudahlah Onii-sama yang penting sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan Naruto nii-sama…". Kata Ravel menenangkan kakak keduanya itu

"Kau benar Ravel-chan… aku juga akan mengirim budak iblisku untuk mencari Naruto-nii…". Kata Ruval yang akhirnya sudah bisa sedikit tenang. Mana mungkin kan dia marah di depan adiknya itu

.

**~::Naruto : Love, Battle and Betrayal::~**

**.**

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Gremory (Underworld)**

Kini tampak Grayfia Lucifuge atau sekarang bisa juga di sebut sebagai Grayfia Gremory, tampak kelihatan tidak seperti biasanya. Tegas, penuh prinsip dan anggun… kini tingakh yang selalu di terapkannya saat bekerja itu seakan entah lenyap kemana

Tampak tubuhnya ringkih dan pandangannya seakan memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak fokus, jadi dia pun meminta izin untuk beristirahat di kamarnya itu. Ya mungkin mengambil libur sejenak dia akan kembali seperti biasanya lagi, itulah yang di pikirkannya sekarang

Segera setelah memasuki kamarnya dia segera melepas semua pakaian Maid nya dan tidak lupa bra dan celana dalamnya ia masukan keranjang cucian, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi dia pun segera berendam di air hangat di bathup

Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa saat ynag lalu. Saat dia mendengar kabar itu, kabar yang membuat dia bertingkah seperti ini. Saat itu dia sedang menemani sang nyonya Gremory di ruang santai, saat itu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir telekomunikasi di meja depan mereka berdua. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sosok Lucius Sitri atau kepala keluarga Sitri di tengahnya

Setelah mendengar hal yang disampaikan oleh Lord Sitri itu tubuh mereka berdua menegang, apalagi Grayfia. Sungguh sudah sangat lama dan dia merasa tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat itu. Pikirannya langsung terbayang akan sosokyang diceritakan oleh Lord Sitri tadi

Venellana yang mengetahui tingkah Grayfia yang tegang tidak seperti biasanya pun paham, dia pun menyuruh Grayfia untuk istirahat saja dan tidak seperti biasanya Grayfia langsung menerima perintah dari Venellana. Mungkin dia butuh istirahat sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya, pikir Venellana saat itu. Venellana pun segera mencari suaminya untuk memberitahu tentang hal barusan

Kembali ke Grayfia sekarang, masih di bathup untuk berendam. Kini kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar mandi itu, bunyi tetesan-tetesan air dari shower di atasnya menemaninya dalam kesepian di kamar mandi itu

Sungguh jika ingin jujur dia ingin jujur, jika ingin berteriak ia ingin berteriak. Ia ingin menumpahkan rasa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Rasa yang amat sangat merindukan sosok yang sempat menjadi matahari nya dulu

Untuk satu detik pun dia masih mengingat dengan jelas sosok blonde itu, tidak ada yang terlewatkan satupun. Kehangatan, kenangan bersamanya serta semua yang pernah sosok blonde itu berikan kepadanya

Kejamkah dia saat itu, saat dia menghianati nya ? tidak… bukan itu yang dia rasakan sekarang… tapi lebih kepada penyesalan yang sangat amat dalam kepada sosok itu

Dia memang mencintainya, cinta pertamanya dan juga penolongnya waktu itu. Dia ingin melupakannnya tapi tetap tidak bisa

'Tess…' kali ini bukanlah sebutir air dari shower yang menetes melainkan sebutir air mata dari sisik berambut silver. Tetes-tetes itu semakin lama semakin bertambah frekuensinya, tidak hanya tetesan-tetesan tapi kini di terdengar suara yang amat sangat pilu walau berusaha diredam oleh orang yang mengeluarkannya

Wajah itu… wajah yang dia lihat saat dia dan Sirzech dulu ketahuan basah. Wajah yang menunjukan bahwa sosok tersebut sangat kecewa… sorot mata sapphire nya yang biasanya hangat dan menenangkan yang dia lihat saat itu hanyalah kekosongan dan sorot mata yang merasa dikhianati dan sangat terluka

Yahh… mau bagaimana lagi. Saat itu dia memang sudah menyukai Sirzech dan hubungan itu tidak bisa dihindarinya. Dia memang mencintai Naruto tapi hatinya hanya untuk Sirzech seorang… apakah itu yang benar-benar dia inginkan. Apa dia ingin Naruto untuk menahan semua penderitaan itu, menahan semua rasa sakit itu…

TIDAK… dia sungguh tidak ingin jika Naruto sampai menahan semua itu. Saat dia mendengar jika Naruto kabur dari rumah meninggalkan seluruh keluarga Phenex dia sudah tidak tahu apa-apa

Dia bahkan menerima jika sampai seluruh keluarga Phenex membencinya. Dia sadar dia sudah menyakiti hati seluruh keluarga Phenex, keluarga yang bahkan jasa-jasanya dia tak mampu membalasnya sampai akhir khayatnya

Dia sempat merasakan kebahagiaan saat keluarga Gremory menerimanya tapi dia juga tk bisa melupakan bagaimana dinginnya dan tajamnya tatapan dari Lady Phenex kepadanya

… Untuk sekali ini biarkanlah air mata itu untuk keluar lagi. Keluar untuk sekian lama tidak di keluarkannya, walau dia sudah berjanji untuk tegar tapi tetap saja… tidak bisa

Di luar ruangan atau lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kamar mandi itu berdiri seseorang. Dia adalah suami dari Gayfia atau lebih tepatnya Sirzech Lucifer sang Yondai Maou. Tangannya sempat terangkat untuk membuka pintu itu tapi diurungkan niatnya itu. Sorot matanya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh poni nya

Saat dia mendengar jika adik perempuannya di selamatkan oleh sahabat lamanya yang dia pikir sudah mati dia membeku saat itu juga. Pikirannya langsung diisi oleh rasa bersalahnya, dia belum sempat meminta maaf kepadanya. Dan saat dia merenungkan itu dia teringat akan isterinya, pasti dia sekarang sangat kaget mendengar berita itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan berteleport kerumah

Tapi badannya kembali membeku saat dia mendengar suara tangisan yang tampak berusaha diredam dari kamar mandi pribadinya dan istrinya itu. Sura tangisan yang sangat menyayat yang mungkin berusaha diredam sekuat tenaga oleh Grayfia. Dia ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Grayfia sekarang juga tapi dia pasti juga butuh waktu untuk sendirian sekarang

Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu dan membiarkan Grayfia untuk menenangkan dirinya sendirian. Jadi dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya dan istrinya itu, bagaimanapun dia juga butuh untuk menenangkan dirinya

.

.

.

**~::To be Continued…::~**

**A/N : Gomen ne Minna kalau gak bisa update cepat lagi, soalnya Ryu masih sibuk sama UAS. Maaf kalo chapter ini agak tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Minna-san, tapi Ryu juga usahain buat update kok. Do'a in Ryu agar bisa menjalankan UAS nya dengan lancer & dapat nilai yang memuaskan ya Minna ^^. Sekali lagi Ryu minta maaf kalo nggak bisa update kilat kayak dulu lagi. Sore jaa… Matta ne.**

—**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU—**


	7. Chapter 7 (Naruto's Bishop and Appear)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 7 : Naruto's Bishop and Appear**_

Naruto kini sedang berjalan ke arah apartemen nya, sudah tiga hari semenjak dirinya pergi ke Kyoto untuk memenuhi panggilan dari Yasaka. Raut mukanya menunjukan bahwa dia cukup kelelahan, Naruto sendiri sengaja tidak memakai lingkaran sihir karena dia memilih untuk menghirup udara segar

Tiga Hari di Kyoto memang waktu yang singkat jika digunakan untuk liburan atau piknik, tapi bagi Naruto tiga hari itu merupakan tiga hari yang sangat menyusahkan dan melelahkan bagi dirinya. Dia di panggil oleh Yasaka secara mendadak waktu itu bukan karena tanpa alas an yang jelas… tapi…

'Musim kawin Para Kitsune…'. Begitulah batinnya saat pertama kali menginjak Kyoto lewat lingkaran sihir transportasinya tiga hari yang lalu, saat tiba di Kyoto dia mentransport kan dirinya langsung ke rumah Yasaka

Dia melihat Yasaka di depannya dengan aneh, tubuhnya gemetaran, bola matanya memerah, pandangannya sayu dan mukanya memerah. Dia memang tahu jika Yasaka memanggilnya secara darurat berarti ada dua hal

Yang pertama asalah Yasaka dalam Bahaya yang tidak biasa dan yang kedua adalah pada Musim Kawin para Kitsune. Sebelumnya Ysaka memang sudah bisa menahan gejolak ingin kawin nya tapi entah kenapa kendali itu beberapa tahun terakhir sangat sulit, jadi dia menyuruh Naruto untuk menghisap aliran _'Senjutsu'_ yang dikeluarkannya saat musim kawin para Kitsune sehingga nafsu tidak mengendalikannya

Menghela nafas panjang mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu Naruto pun berjalan kembali ke apartemennya dengan santai. Setelah sampai pintu kamarnya, dia segera membukanya dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Melihat ruangan yang sepertinya agak rapi saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya membuatnya tersenyum kecil

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar bermaksud untuk beristirahat sebentar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kuroka tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil membaca buku, yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan bukan karena Kuroka yang berada diatas tempat tidur tapi keadaan Kuroka

Dia kini tengah telanjang bulat, Naruto meletakan tangannya di dahinya memasang pose lelah. Sedangkan Kuroka yang menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang mengarahkan direksinya dari buku ke sosok Naruto dan langsung tersenyum senang

"Nyaa… kau sudah pulang". Kuroka segera melompat memeluk Naruto, tapi naasnya Naruto sudah keburu melangkah jadi Kuroka pun menabrak dinding dengan tidak elit. Merebahkan badannya ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar istirahat sebentar, tapi ketenangan nya terusik saat tubuh telanjang Kuroka memeluknya dengan erat dari samping sambil menggesek-gesekan Oppainya pada Naruto

"Oi… Kuroka, setidaknya kau berpakaianlah… dan jangan kau gesekkan bendamu itu kepada ku". Jawab Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas Kuroka padanya

"Tapi aku tidak suka berpakaian nyaa… lagipula kau hangat nya…". Jawab Kuroka masih dengan kegiatannya yaitu menggesekan asset nya kepada Naruto. "Hahh… terserah kau lah". Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya menyerah

Suasana hening pun terjadi, tapi tidak lama kemudian Naruto teringat akan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Segera membuka matanya dan bangun, Naruto pergi ke lemari untuk berganti baju. Kuroka yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto bangun dan ganti baju mengernyitkan kepalanya bingung

"Kau mau kemana lagi nyaa… ?". Tanya Kuroka. "Aku Cuma pergi sebentar kok…". Setelah selesai berganti baju Naruto segera menuju ke sudut kamar dan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir transportasi di bawah kakinya, "hanya mengunjungi teman lama…". Dan dengan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kuroka yang kembali menghela nafas panjang

.

Naruto muncul di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Jika dilihat bangunan tersebut sama sekali bukan seperti rumah, tampak seperti sebuah pabrik atau laboratorium yang cukup besar. Naruto memandang langit diatasnya yang tampak berwarna ungu pertanda dia sekarang berada di dunia bawah

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang besar yang karatan itu, memang di sekeliling bangunan besar itu tanaman rambat banyak dan tumbuh dengan liar. Tembok-tembok bangunan dirambati tanaman dan tampak juga ada lumut yang tumbuh di sudut-sudut

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, teman lamanya yang dikunjunginya memang agak aneh. Walau orangnya sangat hebat. Memikirkan kembali tujuannya datang ke sana Naruto segera membuka gerbang karatan itu, dan untung saja tidak ambruk saat Naruto menutupnya kembali

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pintu tersebut di segel dan terdapat tulisan 'Keep Out ! Haunted is Here'. Sekali lagi Naruto berpikir aneh kepada temannya ini, bagaimana seorang iblis memakai tulisan seperti ini di depan pintu laboratorium rahasianya

Naruto kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat sebuah kamera pengawas disana. Naruto pun berkata. "Oi… cepat buka pintunya, atau mau ku lelehkan tempat ini". Untuk beberapa saat suasana di sana hening, Naruto masih sabar menunggu

"Naruto… apa kau Naruto ?". terdengar suara seorang pria lewat speaker kecil di samping kamera pengawas tadi. "Kupikir kau sudah mulai pikun, eh Ajuka". Diam sebentar terdengar lagi suara dari speaker itu. "Tunggu… akan kubukakan pintu untukmu"

Setelah Ajuka berkata demikian, kini pintu di depan Naruto terlihat terbelah menjadi dua. Naruto pun masuk sebelum pintu itu menutup kembali. Saat sudah sampai di dalam suasananya berbeda sekali dengan di luar. Tampak furniture-furniture mahal dan berkelas berada pada ruangan dalam bangunan itu. Dan saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keatas lewat tangga Naruto mendapati berbagai macam mesin-mesin dan peralatan laboratorium modern

Saat Naruto memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas dia melihat siluet seorang yang tampak bangun dari duduknya saat melihat kedatangan Naruto. "Naruto… kau benar-benar Naruto". Sosok itu yang tidak lain adalah Ajuka langsung maju dan memeluk sahabat lamanya itu

"Sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan dunia bawah, eh. Kau benar-benar menyebabkan banyak masalah disini kau tahu…". Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan sahabat lamanya itu. Dulu dia dan Ajuka juga berteman baik walau tidak sedekat dia dengan Sirzech tapi dia cukup mengenal Ajuka dan Falbium

"Aku datang kesini untuk mengambil hak ku Aju". Begitulah panggilan Naruto kepada Ajuka dari dulu. Ajuka hanya terkekeh, sungguh dia rindu dengan panggilan sahabat lamanya itu walau kadang sangat membenci panggilan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto itu

"Baiklah, aku paham yang kau maksud Naruto…". Ajuka segera melangkahkan kakinya ke rak besar di samping meja kerjanya. Dia tampak mencari sesuatu di sana, setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya berada di tumpukan paling atas dia mengembilnya.

Meniupkan debu yang terdapat di box yang diambilnya tadi Ajuka berjalan kearah Naruto. "Ini adalah Evil Pieces yang kubuat dulu, ini adalah hasil karya pertamaku dan aku membuatnya untuk kita berlima dan semuanya adalah Mutation Pieces. Kupikir aku bisa memberikannya sekarang padamu…". Naruto pun menerima satu set Evil Pieces dari Ajuka. Tersenyum sekilas dia kembali menatap Ajuka yang membuat Naruto sedikit gugup saat pandangan Ajuka tajam kepadanya

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini dan juga apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan satu set ecil pieces itu". Naruto kembali memandang satu set evil pieces di tangannya sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, setelah semua yang terjadi aku tak akan berkhianat atau menghancurkan kalian, lagi pula mana mungkin aku menghancurkan kaum ku sendiri"

Ajuka sedikitnya merasa lega Naruto masih berpikiran untuk melindungi semua yang berharga baginya, dia sempat khawatir tentang berubahnya sifat Naruto karena kejadian seabad yang lalu. "Baguslah… dan apa kau sudah punya seseorang untuk di pakakikan Evil Pieces itu ?"

"Ya, aku sudah punya satu…". Ucap Naruto memandang Ajuka

Ajuka kembali menghela nafas, dia kemudian berjalan dan duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. "Aku turut senang kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu di luar Naruto, tapi apa kau tidak mau kembali ke keluargamu…". Ucap Ajuka yang seperti gernyaman sendiri

"Yah kalau masalah itu tentu saja aku ingin segera bertemu mereka Aju. Percayalah, orang mana yang tidak saying dengan keluarganya… tapi masih ada beberapa urusan lagi sebelum aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka". Ucap Naruto tenang

"Maa… sebagai sahabat lamamu aku hanya bisa mendoakan mu saja Naruto, semua keputusan ada ditangan mu". Ucap Ajuka sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto

"Terima kasih Aju". Kata Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Ajuka. "Hei, kini aku mulai merasa kesal saat kau panggil aku dengan panggilan itu"

Naruto tertawa pelan sebelum mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir transportasi di bawah kakinya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas ini". Dan dengan Itu Naruto pergi dengan kobaran api meninggalkan Ajuka yang kembali menghela nafas panjang

.

Saat Naruto tiba dengan lingkaran sihirnya di ruang tamu apartemennya dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap ari dalam kamarnya, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dia mempunyai sedikit firasat buruk dengan Kuroka

"Kumohon Kuroka, Khaos Brigade sudah mulai bergerak dan kami membutuhkanmu". Ucap seorang laki-laki yang memakai armor ksatria kepada Kuroka

"T-tapi…". Ucap Kuroka tergagap, dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kepintu kamar dan mendapati Naruto disana menatap kedua orang yang baru datang dengan pandangan datar

"Naruto-kun…". Kuroka pun menerjang Naruto dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Naruto masih menatap dua sosok di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Walau Naruto dapat merasakan kekuatan suci yang besar dan kekuatan senjutsu yang besar dari kedua sosok di depannya tapi itu bukanlah masalah yang berarti baginya

"Jadi, siapa kalian berdua dan mau apa kalian menemui Kuroka ?". ucap Naruto datar

Sang pria yang memakai armor berbicara. "Perkenalkan namaku Arthur Pendragon. Keturunan dari Raja Arthur Pendragon dan pria di sebelahku ini adalah Bikou, keturunan dari The Great Sun Wukong. Dan kami datang kemari untuk menjemput Kuroka"

"Aku tidak mau nyaa…". Kata Kuroka dari belakang Naruto. Naruto kembali berucap. "Kau dengar, dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak mau. Dan kalian berdua dari Khaos Brigade, sekarang pergilah"

"Kami berusaha tidak menggunakan kekerasan padamu Naruto Phenex. Pemimpin kami sebentar lagi akan segera datang jadi kami meminta Kuroka untuk bergabung bersama kami. Dan apabila kau mau bergabung dengan Khaos-". Sebelum selesai Naruto terlebih dulu memotongnya

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah menolak organisasi itu, apa-apaan dengan menaklukan dunia yang benar saja. Dan sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang juga sebelum kalian pulang dengan nama kalian saja". Ucap Naruto dengan menaikan sedikit kekuatannya yang membuat Kuroka takut dan menjauh dari punggung Naruto

"Aku mengerti. Jadi tidak ada jalan lain selain kekerasan, kami akan melenyapkanmu". Ucap Arthur dan dia segera memunculkan pedang suci terkuatnya _'Caliburn'_. "Kau terlalu sombong pirang…". Ucap Bikou yang juga sudah ancang-ancang dengan tongkat saktinya

Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tenang walau aura panas terus keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Kalian masih cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku bocah". Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Naruto telah berdiri di hadapan Bikou dan Arthur yang membelakan matanya. Dan Naruto memukul keduanya sampai membentur tembok, dia memang menekan kekuatannya sehingga hanya pukulan biasa saja yang di hantamkannya

Namun Bikou dan Arthur tampak mengeluarkan sedikit darahnya dari mulut. Mereka tidak menyangka jika pukulan tanpa kekuatan Naruto bisa membuat mereka kesakitan seperti itu.

"Apa kalian masih mau mencoba lagi eh, kusarankan tidak… meski kau mempunyai pedang suci paling kuat sekalipun pedangmu tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku dan kau monyet". Bikou memandang Naruto yang entah kenap tatapannya seakan membuatnya takut, seperti tatapan sang Sun Wukong generasi pertama

"Aku bernah bertemu dengan kakek tua itu dan kekuatan mu sama sekali tidak bisa menandinginya". Ucap Naruto. Kedua orang itu mendecih tidak senang, mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapan Naruto jadi akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melarikan diri lewat portal sihir yang di buat Arthur

Setelah perginya dua orang pengganggu tadi Naruto kemudian memandang Kuroka yang tampak ketakutan. Naruto tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Kemarilah Kuroka, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dan maaf karena sudah membuatmu takut tadi"

Kuroka sendiri mendekati Naruto dengan takut-takut tapi saat melihat senyum menenangkan Naruto akhirnya Kuroka menghambur kepelukan Naruto dan menangis disana. Sedangkan Naruto memberikan Kuroka tepukan di kepalanya untuk membuatnya tenang dan membiarkan Kuroka menangis di dadanya

.

Setelah Kuroka sudah sedikit tenang Naruto menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan memberinya segelas coklat panas yang Naruto buat. Kini Naruto duduk di sofa sebelah kiri Kuroka, dia memandang Kuroka yang dari tadi terlihat aneh dan terus menunduk ke bawah

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan mereka dan Khaos Brigade". Tanya Naruto. Kuroka kali ini memandang mata Naruto yang menatapnya, menghela nafas Kuroka menaruh gelas nya di meja di hadapannya

"Kau sudah tahu sebagian besar tadi kan Naruto-kun…". Kini Kuroka berbicara tanpa ada nada '–nyaa', anehnya. Naruto mengangguk

"Sebenarnya Arthur dan Bikou mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam timnya yang dipimpin oleh Vali". Ucap Kuroka

"Vali. Maksudmu Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuukou ?". Kuroka mengangguk. Sedangkan Naruto merenungkan perkataan Kuroka sebelum kembali bertanya. "Lalu apa tujuan sebenarnya Vali ? apa dia berencana menguasai dunia seperti anggota Khaos Brigade lainnya ?". Kuroka menggeleng lemah

"Tidak, dari yang kutahu Vali hanya mencari orang-orang kuat dan akan betarung dengannya. Dan dari yang kudengar juga dia berencana mengalahkan sang Great Red"

"Apa ! aku bisa memahami darah dari fraksi maou lama yang suka bertarung dalam dirinya tapi ide apa-apaan itu. Mengalahkan Great Red ? yang benar saja". Naruto memijit pelan kepalanya, sungguh dia mengutuk impian bocah kemarin sore yang berusaha mengalahkan Great Red. Bahkan dirinya sendiri saja hampir kalah saat bertarung dengannya apalagi bocah Vali itu

"Aku juga tak tahu Naruto-kun, awalnya aku ingin bergabung bersama mereka tapi…". Naruto menunggu Kuroka melanjutkan perkataannya

"…Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu kupikir hanya kaulah yang cocok menjadi temanku, pikiran tentang bergabung bersama mereka sebelumnya lenyap saat aku bersama mu". Kuroka memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Naruto tersenyum kecil dia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak yang tadi sempat di letakannya di salah satu meja. Dia kemudian kembali duduk dan memandang Kuroka. "Jika itu keinginanmu maka tetaplah pada keinginanmu dan pendirianmu, ikutlah denganku dan jadilah budak iblisku…"

Kuroka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "A-Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun, aku memang ingin bersamamu tapi aku sudah menjadi iblis dengan bidak milik Orang lain". Naruto sekali lagi menatap Kuroka

"Aku akan mereinkarnasi mu kembali jika kau ingin Kuroka. Walaupun kau Stray Devil kau tidak akan dibiru lagi selama berada dalam perlindunganku, kau akan menjadi pelayanku sekaligus teman bagiku Kuroka". Dan Sekali lagi Kuroka membelalakan matanya lagi, air matanya kali ini tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi dan menetes dengan deras dari kedua bola matanya

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun…". Naruto pun tersenyum lembut kepada Kuroka. "Ya, dan muklai saat ini kau tidak akan merasakan lagi yang namanya kesepian, kesedihan dan kesendirian lagi Kuroka karena aku akan selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu". Ungkap Naruto

.

**~R.O.B.S~**

**.**

Di sebuah gedung tinggi di dekat SMA Kuoh tampak Naruto dan seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sedang berdiri bersama menatap sekolah tersebut. "Jadi kau akan menghadiri pertemuan aliansi itu dalam beberapa jam kedepan ?". Ucap Naruto kepada Azazel di sampingnya

"Ya, sebagai perwakilan dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh aku akan datang ke pertemuan itu… apa kau mau ikut juga eh, Naruto ?". Ucap Azazel dengan candaan kecil seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak akan memunculkan diriku secara langsung Azazel-san, ya mungkin jika kondisi pertemuan nanti tidak lancer aku mungkin akan datang membantu"

Azazel tertawa pelan, yah dia cukup mengerti sifat Naruto yang tidak ingin terlalu disorot public. Lebih baik menjadi seseorang yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan mengalahkan semua musuh bak seorang pahlawan

"Ya-ya aku paham, oh ya nampaknya kau sudah mendapat Evil Pieces mu ?".Naruto mengangguk. "Apa yang kau reinkarnasikan pertama kali itu adalah nekomata waktu itu, yang bersembunyi saat waktu itulah. Kau tahu kan"

Naruto tidak kaget saat Azazel mengetahui tentang Kuroka, pada dasarnya Kekkai yang diciptakannya tidak akan terpengaruh bagi seseoran yang mempunyai kekuatan bak dewa seperti Azazel. "Ya, dia sudah ku reinkarnasikan menjadi Bishop ku… tapi aku menyuruhnya tetap diam dulu. Belum saatnya aku mengeluarkan bidak-nidak ku, lagipula aku juga baru punya satu bidak"

Azazel mengangguk, dia kemudian membentangkan ke-enam pasang sayap hitamnya. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sisanya aku serahlan padamu nanti Naruto-kun". Naruto pun mengangguk sedangkan Azazel terbang entah kemana

Naruto memandang sekolahan megah dan besar yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan antar tiga fraksi itu nantinya dengan tatapan datar namun tangannya mengepal kuat.

'Ku harap aku tidak kehilangan kontrol saat aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua nanti'

.

.

**~To be Continued…~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Akhirnya update juga, gomen ya kalau terskesan pendek dan terlalu memaksa. Dan mulai dari chapter depan besok semua plot ama alur Ryu buat berdasarkan kreasi ide Naru sendiri, karena fiction asli Fire & Ash belum update…. Terima kasih buat apresiasi dan dukungan Minna-san dalam fiction ini, Ryu tunggu Review kalian yang membangun lagi ya,,,,,,, Jaa ne ^^

—II—


	8. Chapter 8 (Reunion)

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 8 : Reunion**_

Tampak beberapa petinggi dari ketiga fraksi kini sedang duduk di dalam satu ruangan di sekolah Kuoh. Disana juga berada Rias Gremory dan para budak iblisnya serta Sona Sitri bersama budak iblisnya tentu saja. Dari pihak iblis mereka mewakilinya dengan kehadiran 2 Maou sekaligus yaitu Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan dengan pengawal mereka adalah Grayfia Gremory, sedangkan dari pihak Malaikat diwakili langsung oleh Archangel Michael dan Irina sebagai pengawal Michael

Dan dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh juga diwakili langsung oleh Sang Gubernur, Azazel. Azazel juga membawa sang Hakuryuukou untuk datang bersamanya

Selain para petinggi-petingi tadi di luar ruangan atau lebih tepatnya di lapangan terdapat banyak pasukan iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Selain untuk melindungi pemimpin mereka mereka juga bersiap melakukan peperangan jika sampai persetujuan pembentukan aliansi batal

Pembicaraan terus berlangsung (**sama seperti di Canon, terlalu mendokusai menjelaskannya**) sampai tiba-tiba waktu terhenti secara mendadak di sekeliling mereka. Yang tidak terpengaruh adalah para petinggi dari ketiga fraksi, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou, Rias yang sempat memegang Issei, serta Pemegang pedang Suci Iblis, Durandal, dan Excalibur

"Ini...". Gumam Rias kaget karena dimensi waktu di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ya, tidak salah lagi... ini adalah kemampuan menghentikan aliran waktu dari Sacred Gear '_Forbidden Ballor View_'...". Ucap Azazel menjelaskan

"Gasper... apa yang harus kita lakukan Buchou ?". Ucap Issei kepada Rias yang berada di sebelahnya. Sirzech segera berbicara. "Sepertinya kita berada dalam masalah yang cukup besar, Rias kau dan Issei-kun pergilah menolong Gasper... biar masalah penyihir di luar urusan kami". Michael dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk

Rias dan Issei pun mengangguk, Rias melakukan Switching dengan bidak Rock yang ditinggalkannya di ruang klub jadi dia dan Issei akan lebih cepat menolong Gasper yang berada di ruang klub bersama dengan Koneko. Setelah Rias dan Issei pergi Azazel mengangkat suaanya. "Sebaiknya kau urus penyihir-penyihir itu Vali, kami akan membuat pelindung di sekeliling sekolah ini". Vali mengangguk, yah dari pada bosan lebih baik dia sedikit pemanasan

"Kiba-kun...Kau, Irina-chan dan Xenovia-chan bisa membantu Hakryuukou". Ucap Sirzech yang juga langsung dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Setelah perginya ketiga orang tadi Michael, Azazel serta Sirzech langsung membuat sebuah kekkai penghalang di sekeliling sekolah

Mereka yang masih berada di ruangan itu dikejutkan dengan lingkaran sihir yang muncul di lantai. Saat lingkaran sihir itu memunculkan seseorang mereka semua kaget terutama dari pihak iblis. "Katarea...". Ucap Serafall kepada orang yang baru saja muncul dari lingkaran sihir tadi

"Lama tak berjumpa Sirzech-sama, Serafall-dono...". Ucap Katarea kepada Sirzech dan Serafall. Serafall sendiri masih cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Katarea sedangkan Sirzech dan Grayfia memasang muka datar meski mereka memasang posisi siaga

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berada disini Katarea...". Ucap Serafall. Sedangkan Katarea hanya tersenyum sadis. "Tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendam fraksi maou lama, seharusnya kami para keturunan asli maou terdahulu yang menjadi Yondai Maou bukan kalian". Dan seketika Katarea melakukan serangan Kepada mereka semua.

Azazel, Michael dan Sirzech langsung mengecilkan lingkup kekkai mereka untuk melindungi mereka. Tampak ledakan keras menghancurkan gedung tempat pertemuan itu. Setelah asap mulai menghilang kini masih berdiri Katarea dari kejauhan dengan wajah maniaknya serta para petinggi dari ketiga fraksi di dalam kekkai yang mereka buat

"Katarea, tolong hentikan ini semua". Sirzech berkata kepada Katarea. "Ada apa denganmu Sirzech-sama, apa kau memohon padaku. Boleh saja asal kau mau menjadi bawahanku, hahaha...". Kata Katarea dengan seringainya

Sementara Grayfia yang melihat suaminya dihina merasa tidak terima, ingin sekali rasanya dia membekukan wanita murahan di hadapannya itu. Saat dirinya ingin menghajar Katarea dia dihentikan oleh Azazel

Grayfia memandang Azazel yang tampak memasang muka funny sambil memandang Katarea. "Perhatikan saja kalian semua, sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai...". semua orang dalam lingkup kekkai kecil itu bingung kecuali Azazel yang masih memasang wajah funny nya

"Apa maksudmu pertunjukan akan segera dimulai Azazel-dono...". Kata Grayfia. Azazel menatap sekilas Grayfia sebelum kembali memanadang Katarea. "Kalian akan tahu tidak lama lagi...". Kata Azazel tenang. Tapi entah kenapa perkataan Azazel membuat Sirzech merasa tidak nyaman

"Kalian tidak mau menyerang, eh... kalau begitu aku yang akan menyerang. Rasakan ini...". Katarea segera menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir di sekelilingnya dan menembakan puluhan serangan dari ligkaran sihir yang dia ciptakan. Beruntung serangan dari Katarea masih bisa ditahan oleh Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Azazel, Sirzech serta Michael

"Kekuatan iblis Katarea itu besar Azazel, kalau seperti ini kekkai ini tidak akan bertahan lama menahan serangannya". Ucap Sirzech yang merasakan Kekkai nya perlahan melemah. Azazel hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Sirzech

"Cih, keluarlah dari penghalang sialan itu kalian semua". Kata Katarea sebelum kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus melenyapkan kalian sekarang juga. Katarea langsung menghentikan serangannya, sayap iblisnya keluar dari punggungnya, Katarea segera menyiapkan tongkatnya dan dia langsung melesat terbang dengan cepat ke arah Azazel dkk

Azazel yang sempat menutup matanya sebentar kini dibukanya, seringaian tampak muncul di wajahnya saat melihat Katarea melaju kearahnya dan yang lain

Dan saat jarak kurang dari 10 Meter Katarea merasakan energi yang sangat panas mengarah kepadanya dengan cepat, dia membelalakan matanya saat melihat gumpalan api keemasan yang membentuk seperti bola besar menerjang kearahnya. Dengan sangat kesusahan Katarea menghentikan laju terbangnya dan menahan serangan bola api besar itu dengan tongkatnya. 'Sial, tekanan macam apa ini... sialan...'. dan pertahanan Katarea tidak bisa menghentikan serangan bola api itu. Alhasil Katarea terpental dan tongkatnya hancur

Sedangkan bola Api tadi terus melaju sampai akhirnya menyentuh tanah dan menimbulkan ledakan api besar dan membakar lingkungan sekitarnya. Issei dan Rias sempat memandang keadaan diluar lewat jendela klub saat mereka sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Gasper dan menghentikan aliran waktu yang sempat terhenti tadi

Akeno, Sona, Asia dan yang lainnya mereka juga melihat takjub ledakan besar di depan mereka. Mereka sempat ditransfer oleh Michael sesaat sebelum ruangan tempat pertemuan diledakan oleh Katarea

Dengan beberapa Luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya Katarea berusaha bangkit, walau dengan susah payah. Nafas nya memburu. "Sialan kau, kalau berani tunjukan dirimu dihadapnku... jangan bersembunyi". Teriak Katarea sombong walau keadaannya yang dapat di bilang menyedihkan dengan nafas yang masih memburu

"Mengacalah dulu sebelum kau berbicara sombong seperti itu... Katarea". Semua direksi mata menatap keatas gedung yang paling tinggi di sekplah Kuoh termasuk Katarea. Sosok yang berdiri di atas gedung itu memandang datar orang-orang di bawahnya, wujudnya membelakangi bulan jadi wajah dan bagian depannya tidak kelihatan dari depan

Meski orang-orang di bawah banyak yang bingung dan bertanya-tanya kepada sosok di atas mereka, hal ini berbeda dengan Sirzech, Grayfia dan Serafall yang tampak bergetar. Mereka bertiga jelas tahu siapa sosok yang mengeluarkan jurus api keemasan tadi, jelas-jelas sangat tahu dan hanya satu orang yang ada di pikiran mereka bertiga saat ini. Semantara itu Azazel menyeringai melihat sosok yang di tunggu-tunggunya dari tadi akhirnya muncul juga

Katarea menggertakan giginya, dia tidak terima dengan ejekan orang yang entah siapa itu. Katarea segera mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar di belakangnya dan menembakan laser ungu kepada sosok yang berada di atas gedung itu

Sosok tersebut menyeringai, dengan mudahnya dia menghindar dari serangan Katarea yang hanya mengenai bangunan yang di pijaknya. Kemudian dia membentangkan sepasang sayap api keemasan dari punggungnya

Semua orang takjub dengan kecepatan sosok itu menghindari serangan laser Katarea terlebih saat dia membentangkan sepasang sayap api keemasan yang seakan membuat terlihat indah dan mengerikan di langit malam. Serafall sendiri kini tidak bisa lagi memendam perasaannya saat dia melihat sosok tersebut menunjukan kekuatannya

Air matanya mengalir dengan cepat, dia juga menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisannya namun satu yang pasti itu bukanlah tangisan kesedihan melainkan kebahagiaan. Michael dan Azazel yang sebelumnya sudah menonaktifkan Kekkai memandang keatas, kemudian Michael berbicara

"Sayap api berwarna emas, jadi kau sudah tahu Azazel jika dia akan memunculkan dirinya...". Azazel mengangguk dan menyeringai kepada Michael. "Yah begitulah, tapi aku tak menyangka jika dia akan muncul seperti itu... heh, buruk sekali". Kata Azazel dengan ketawa khasnya

Sementara itu dengan Rias dan Issei yang sudah keluar dari bangunan klub bersama dengan Gasper dan Koneko ikut memandang ke atas. "Buchou, orang yang terbang itu... apakah orang yang sama yang telah menolong kita waktu itu ?". Tanya Issei. Rias juga bingung sebelum menjawab. "Aku belum yakin Issei, tapi melihat dia mengeluarkan api keemasan yang sama kemungkinan besar dia adalah orang waktu itu"

'Jadi benar kalau dia sang **Golden Fire**, menarik... kuharap dia benar2 kuat seperti rumor yang beredar'. Batin Vali masih dengan mode Blance Breaker nya

"Apakah itu semua kekuatan mu eh, lemah sekali untuk ukuran generasi Maou lama...". Katarea semakin tidak terima. Menmunculkan sayap iblisnya sekali lagi, Katarea melesat kearah sosok yang masih terbang dengan sayap api keemasannya itu

"Berani-beraninya kau...". Bermaksud untuk memberikan pukulan tapi Katarea tidak memukul apa-apa melainkan hanya udara kosong di depannya. "Mencari seseorang, nona". Belum sempat Katarea menoleh kebelakang sosok tersebut sudah memukul Katarea dengan Pukulan apinya hingga membuat Katarea melesat kebawah dan menghantam tanah

"Uhuk...". Katarea pun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri semua ini. Lagipula aku merasa kasihan melihatmu menderita seperti itu". Ucap sosok itu

"Tampaknya ini akan segera berakhir... oi kalian semua, sebaiknya ambilah jarak yang cukup jauh. Ini akan terasa sedikit panas...". Ucap Azazel kepada gerombolan Akeno dan Sona yang segera mengambil jarak

Dan setelah Azazel berkata demikian suhu di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba meningkat bahkan Rias dan Sona yang tergolong iblis kelas atas meneteskan peluh dari dahi mereka. Sedangkan sosok yang dari tadi diam memandang Katarea kini akan memulai serangannya

Perlahan sayap apinya membungkus sekeliling tubuhnya, udara sangat panas di sekelilingnya membuat beberapa pohon yang berdekatan dengannya terbakar sampai menjadi abu. Api yang mengelilingi sosok tersebut kini beralih ke tangannya. "Akan kuakhiri tanpa rasa sakit Katarea... rasakan ini, _**Enkai : Hibashira**_". Dan sosok tersebut segera berputar dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Katarea

Dan Munculah serangan api keemasan yang sangat panas dari telapak tangan sosok itu seperti pilar api. Serangan tersebut terus mengarah kepada Katarea. Kini Katarea hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menggertakan giginya, dia sekarang tahu siapa sosok yang dihadapinya sekarang. Sosok yang bahkan pernah bertarung dengan pemimpinnya di Khaos Brigade. Apakah takut dia sekarang, jawabannya adalah tidak, dia tidak akan pernah takut karena dia sudah di pastikan akan satu hal jika berhadapan dengan sosok berkekuatan api keemasan itu, yaitu MATI

Serangan pilar api itu menghantam Katarea langsung dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar, Rias dan Sona beserta budak iblisnya berusaha menahan diri mereka agar tidak terlempar akibat tekanan angin hasil ledakan pilar api tadi, mereka juga menghalau cahaya api yang silau dengan tangan mereka

Kini sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan serangan api tadi mendarat di atas tanah dan menghilangkan sayap apinya. Dia memandang datar api yang masih membakar sosok Katarea di depannya, sudah dipastikan jika Katarea tidak bisa menghindar maka dia akan terbakar sampai menjadi abu

Azazel kembali memasang wajah funny seakan-akan kejadian ini tidak terlalu mengganggunya. "Yare-yare... kau brutal seperti biasanya ya, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada tempat ini". Katanya kepada sosok yang wajahnya belum kelihatan karena dia memakai topi 'Hoodie' nya sehingga wajah dan rambutnya tertutupi oleh topi Hoodie itu

Rias bersama dengan Issei dan lainnya menghampiri Sirzech dan berdiri di sampignya. "Onii-sama, siapa dia ?". Rias bertanya pada Sirzech tapi dia kaget saat Sirzech tidak menjawab pertanaannya malah memandang sosok yang menolong mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, Rias juga sempat memandang Kakak Iparnya memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Sirzech

Sedangkan Sona memandang kakaknya yang tampak masih mengeluarkan air mata itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, dia sudah mendengar ceritanya dari ibunya. Dan kejadian yang membuat kakaknya benci dengan Grayfia juga dia sudah mendengarnya

Sosok tersebut membalikan badannya dan seketika angin yang berhembus kencang menyingkapkan tutup Hoodie nya menampilkan surai pirang pemuda itu. Pandangannya masih datar, dia sempat menoleh kepada Sahabat lamanya dan **mantan** kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia juga melihat Serafall yang memandangnya dengan air mata dan pancaran kebahagiaan

Menghela nafas panjang sosok itu membawa langkahnya mendekat ke gerombolan itu. Tapi belum bergerak dari lima langkah sebuah serangan mengarah kepadanya yang dihindarinya dengan mudah

Dia memandang kearah sosok yang menyerangnya yang adalah Vali sang Hakuryuukou. "Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini Naruto Phenex... rumor yang menyatakan kau sangat kuat ternyata memang terbukti benar". Vali berkata masih dengan mode Balance Breaker nya

"Apa maumu Hakuryuukou..". Tanya Naruto

"Bertarunglah dengan ku...". Ucap Vali kepada Naruto

Naruto memandang Vali yang dalam mode Armor Breakernya sebelum menjawab. "Bukan aku yang seharusnya bertarung denganmu Vali sang Hakryuukou atau bisa kubilang Vali Lucifer...". Rias beserta budak iblisnya kaget saat sosok Naruto mengatakan Vali adalah keturunan dari Maou Lucifer yang asli

"Oi Vali, apa yang kau lakukan disana... bukankah pertarungan sudah selesai". Ucap Azazel. Vali menoleh kepada Azazel. "Maaf Azazel, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi ikut denganmu. Karena kau setuju dengan usul aliansi ini maka kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengan lawan-lawan yang kuat tidak akan bisa lagi jika terus ikut denganmu". Bukannya kecewa atau apa Azazel hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu sifat dari sang Hakuryuukou itu

Vali kembali memandang Naruto yang masih memberikan tatapan datar. "Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu Naruto Phenex...".

"Aku tidak mau...". Jawab Naruto tenang. Vali masih memandang Naruto, ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak karena mukanya tertutup oleh armornya

"Lagipula seharusnya lawan Hakuryuukou adalah Sekiryuutei bukan, jadi yang harus kau tantang buka aku tapi dia...". Ucap Naruto menunjuk Issei yang kini terlonjak atas perkataan Naruto

Suasana menjadi sunyi sejenak dan hanya suara api yang masih terbakar saja yang terdengar. Tak lama tiba-tiba Vali mengeluarkan tawa yang membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "hahaha... Kau sungguh murah hati sekali Naruto Phenex, lagipula aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan Sekiryuutei lagi... dia terlalu lemah untuk ku". Issei yang mendengar itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dia merasa tidak terima tapi dia juga sadar jika dirinya saat ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Vali

"Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu Hakuryuukou...". Ucap Naruto

Tapi sebelum sempat membalas perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba udara di sebelah Vali terbelah dan tampak keluar dua orang yaitu Bikou dan Arthur Pendragon dari udara yang terbelah itu. "Bikou, Arthur... untuk apa kau datang kemari ?". Tanya Vali

Arthur sempat menoleh dan mendapati Naruto disana. "Kita harus segera kembali Vali, sekarang markas pusat sedang terjadi kekacauan dan kita harus kesana". Ucap Arthur kepada Vali. "Lalu, apa kalian sudah berhasil mengajak Kuroka ?". Tanya Vali lagi

Koneko yang mendengar sang kakak disebut oleh Vali membelalakan matanya, saat dia hendak menyerang Vali dia dihentikan oleh Azazel yang menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Koneko

"Sayang sekali Vali, tapi si Kuroka memilih dia...". Ucap Bikou sambil menunjuk Naruto. Koneko juga kaget saat Naruto juga tahu tentang kakaknya dan dia juga sempat berpikir apa hubungan kakaknya dengan Naruto

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi Vali, tentang hal itu akan kuceritakan Nanti...". Kata Arthur. Vali memandang Naruto. "Tampaknya pertarungan kita harus ditunda dulu Naruto Phenex, sampai pertemuan kita selanjutnya aku harap kau benar-benar mau bertarung denganku..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Vali, Arthur dan Bikou meninggalkan tempat itu lewat lubang yang ada di udara tadi yang kali ini sudah menutup kembali

Naruto kembali berjalan menghiraukan kejadian barusan, dia berhenti di depan Azazel. "Aku sudah datang kan, jadi apa aku boleh pergi ?". Kata Naruto

"Oh ayolah Naruto, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang sibuk...". Ucap Azazel kepada Naruto. Namun sebelum sempat berbicara kembali dia sudah terlebih dulu di terjang oleh seseorang dari depan, untung dia sempat menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh

Naruto memandang siapa yang menerjangnya, dia tersenyum lembut kepada Serafall yang tengah membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang Naruto. "Sera-chan... apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang, kau seorang Maou loh". Perkataan Naruto tidak di jawab Serafall tapi pelukannya kepada Naruto membuat Naruto berhenti untuk bertanya lagi

Rias sendiri masih bingung, dia melihat Sona dan Tsubaki tersenyum memandang Serafall yang memeluk Naruto, dan dia juga bingung tentang sifat Serafall Leviathan yang berbeda dengan bisanya

"Naruto-kun...". Ucap Serafall yang sudah melepas pelukannya kepada Naruto. Merasa menerima tepukan kecil di atas kepalanya Serafall menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Kita bicara lagi nanti... oke, aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi kok". Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Serafall

"Naruto-san...". Michael menyebut nama Naruto dan tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto pun membalas senyuman Michael. "Ah, lama tak bertemu Michael-dono... kau benar-benar tak berubah ya". Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil mengingat kembali saat dirinya bertemu dengan Michael bertahun-tahun yang lalu

Azazel menyela. "Tunggu dulu, jadi kalian berdia pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

"Tentu saja Azazel, bahkan kami dulu sempat bertarung sebentar, yah... karena kesalahpahaman kecil". Ucap Michael sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oi, oi... Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku Naruto". Ucap Azazel yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar Naruto

"Buat apa aku bilang kepadamu Azazel-san, memang kau ibuku apa...". sementara Issei dan Kiba sweatdrop melihat tingkah Petinggi Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan Naruto. Perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Azazel terhenti saat Naruto melihat Grayfia dan Sirzech yang mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto melihat mereka

Serafall sempat memegang tangan Naruto namun hanya dibalas senyuman Naruto dan menyampaikan pesan tersirat sekan berkata, 'Aku tidak apa-apa... semua akan baik-baik saja'

Naruto berjalan kearah Sirzech dan juga Grayfia dan berhenti di depan mereka berdua. Mengambil nafas pendek Naruto tersenyum dan berkata. "Lama tak bertemu ya, Sirzech... dan juga... Grayfia"

Tapi di balik senyuman yang Naruto tunjukan Serafall tahu jika itu adalah senyuman palsu dan dia juga tahu Naruto menahan kepalan tangannya sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dan itu hanya di sadarinya seorang

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

.

.

**A/N : **Gimana Minna, maaf jika kurang puas habis ngerjainnya lagi dalam kondisi ngantuk sih ya kayak gitu deh. Semoga Minna-san suka deh...

Terima kasih atas tanggapan dan dukungan Minna san, fiction ini gak akan Ryu buat jadi Harem atau Naruto berhubungan berlebihan sama wanita lain selain Serafall. Dan soal Kru Naruto Nanti Ryu sebenarnya masih bingung dan Ryu menerima rekomendasi dari Minna-san... yang penting bukan OC dan karakter arrogan, Ryu kurang suka sama karakter seperti itu ^^

Sekali lagi Terima kasih banyak dan tetapya REVIEW nya ONEGAISHIMASU...

—II—


	9. Chapter 9 (Long Time Not See (Mom, Dad))

Disclaimer : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

Crossover : Naruto and Highschool DxD

Title : **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal**

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto x Serafall, and others

Summary : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 9 : Long Time Not See… Mom, Dad**_

Suasana berubah di sekeliling mereka, entah kenapa udara menjadi semakin berat dan membuat sesak pernafasan. Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya kepada sua teman lamanya yang masih memandang ke arah lain dengan tubuh yang bergetar. "La-". Ketika Sirzech akan menjawab perkataan Naruto Serafall sudah terlebih dulu berbicara dengan memegang pundak Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu". Dengan ucapan Serafall itu perlahan senyuman yang tadi Naruto keluarkan kini hilang sudah, yah dari kecil Serafall memang sudah bisa mengetahui jika Naruto sedih, marah maupun bahagia. Intinya dia memang tidak bisa bohong dengan teman masa kecil nya itu

Azazel yang merasa suasana nya sedikit suram berusaha mengubahnya, dia memang tidak berhak mencampuri masalah pribadi orang lain tapi dia juga tidak ingin teman blondenya itu mengamuk di sini apalagi di depan para iblis muda seperti Rias dan Sona

"Maa-maa... sepertinya sepertinya kalian tidak apa-apa ya, Rias dan Hyodou Issei". Rias yang masih belum connect kaget saat Azazel berbicara demikian. "Ya, kami tida apa-apa... Gasper juga baik-baik saja sekarang". Kata Rias menjawab perkataan Azazel

Naruto yang mengerti Azazel berusaha mengubah suasana akhirnya memilih menjauh dari kedua orang itu, di awalnya dia sudah berniat untuk tidak terpawa perasaan tapi ketika melihat Sirzech dan Grayfia entah kenapa pengendaliannya sedikit goyah, memang luka yang sangat lebar dan dalam akan sangat sulit tertutup bahkan dengan penyembuh terhebat sekalipun luka itu akan terasa sangat sakit dan membekas

"Ano, Azazel-san... ngomong-ngomong orang itu...". Tanya Issei sambil menunjuk Naruto, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera berjalan dan mendekat ke Azazel. "Ah, kalian pasti sebelumnya sudah mengenal orang ini kan". Rias dan para budaknya mengangguk

"Mungkin teman Sitri mu bisa menjelaskan siapa orang blonde ini". Kata Azazel santai kepada Rias sambil menunjuk Sona. Rias memandang Sona dengan tatapan, 'Kau tahu siapa dia dan kau tidak mau memberitahuku ?'

Sona menghela nafas, bukannya dia tidak mau menceritakan kepada Rias dia hanya masih bingung dan belum siap untuk menceritakannya. "Gomen Rias aku belum menmberitahumu siapa orang yang waktu itu menyelamatkan kita...". Rias sedikit membetulkan letak kacamata nya

"Orang yang ada di depan kita ini bernama Naruto Phenex". Sona berkata, Rias dan para budak iblisnya yang memang belum tahu kini kaget. "Phenex ? setahu ku anak Lord Phenex hanya ada 3. Ruval, Riser dan Ravel...". Sona mengangguk, tidak mendapat adanya respon dari Naruto, Sona kembali berbicara

"Kau salah Rias, Lord Phenex mempunyai satu anak lagi. Dan dia adalah Naruto Phenex-sama...". Rias kaget, pasalnya dia belum pernah mendengar bahwa Lord Phenex mempunyai satu anak lagi. Perhatian mereka teralih saat mendengar tawa kecil Naruto

Tersenyum kecil Naruto berbicara. "Jadi kau sudah tahu Sona-chan, memang Sitri pintar seperti biasa...". Sona hanya memerah saat dipuji oleh Naruto, Serafall sendiri tersenyum saat melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah

"Tapi Naruto-sama ad-...". Kata Rias sebelum perkataan nya di potong oleh Azazel. "Yare-yare... bisakah kita reuninya nanti saja, lebih baik kita bereskan kekacauan yang dibuat si kuning itu dulu... benarkan Michael, Sirzech". Kata Azazel

"Ya...". Jawab Michael. "Y-Ya...". Sedangkan Sirzech menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar. Naruto kembali melirik Sirzech dan Grayfia, saat dia melirik ke arah Grayfia pandangan mereka sempat bertemu tapi Grayfia langsung mengalihkan nya

Setelah itu para pasukan Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh yang semula mengawal pemimpin mereka kini mulai membereskan kerusakan dan para penyihir yang telah tumbang di sekeliling sekolah. Saat pekerjaan sudah selesai Michael pun undur diri dulu karena ada urusan di surga yang harus diurusnya segera. Saat sebelum pergi Issei meminta agar Michael membuat pengecualian kepada Xenovia dan Asia, Issei meminta persetujuan dan Izin dari Michael supaya Asia dan Xenovia bisa tetap berdoa walau tuhan telah tiada, dan Michael pun menyetujui hal itu

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat klub mu Rias...". Rias pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan Azazel dan memimpin ke tempat Klub nya

.

Kini Naruto, Azazel, Sirzech, Grayfia, Rias dan Sona serta para budak iblis mereka tengah berada di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Tampak Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Serafall terus memasang muka datar, dia sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari situasi ini tapi dia juga tak bisa terus-terusan melarikan diri bukan

"Jadi Naruto-sama bisa-". Ucap Rias sebelum dipotong oleh Naruto. "Naruto saja, aku tidak suka panggilan terlalu formal". Rias mengangguk

"Jadi Naruto-san... bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menolong kami waktu itu dan kami yang tidak mengetahui eksistensimu di dunia bawah...". diam Sejenak Naruto menjawab. "Untuk waktu itu, aku memang harus menolong kalian, aku tak ingin melihat para iblis muda seperti kalian mati begitu saja di umur kalian yang masih tergolong belia..."

"Dan untuk alasan kalian tidak mengetahui ku mungkin karena aku sudah menghilang dari dunia iblis sangat lama...". Kata Naruto

"Menghilang ? maksudmu... ?". Kata Rias yang masih kebingungan

"Maaf Rias-chan, aku tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu...". seketika Grayfia dan Sirzech membeku dan suasana di dalam ruangan berubah menjadi sedikit panas

"Baiklah aku mengerti Naruto-san, aku akan menanyakannya lain kali". Kata Rias yang saat itu benar-benar kepanasan

"Ano, Naruto-san... bagaimana kau kenal dengan Azazel-san dan Michael-san, kalian terlihat sangat akrab". Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto. Azazel tertawa sebelum mengambil jatah Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan bocah ini sudah cukup lama. Yah walau dibilang pertemuan pertama kami tidak terlalu di bilang baik, aku saja di buat terjebak di dalam gunung fuji oleh pemuda pirang ini, hahaha...". Wajah Issei dan Kiba memucat, dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda keluarga Phenex itu bisa membuat gubernur malaikat jatuh seperti itu

"Kau jangan terlalu merendah diri Azazel-san...". Kata Naruto datar yang dibalas senyuman funny khas Azazel

Naruto kembali berkata. "Aku bertemu degan Michael-san saat perjalananku pertama kali ke surga, jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Azazel-san..."

"Ke Surga ?". Jawab Xenovia dan Asia dengan ekspresi terkejut. Naruto mengangguk. "Yah karena masalah waktu itu, semenjak aku pergi dari dunia bawah aku banyak berkelana. Dan salah satunya aku sempat mengunjungi surga..."

"Apa tidak apa-apa seorang iblis mendatangi surga Naruto-san...". Tanya Issei kepada Naruto yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Asia dan Xenovia

"Yah sebenarnya sih tidak boleh, karena akan menimbulkan peperangan lagi. Tapi aku hanya penasaran dan pergi saja kesana, dan tidak ada yang melarangnya kan...". Issei Sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Dan kau disana bertemu dengan Michael-san ? ". tanya Rias. Naruto Mengangguk. "Ya, dan aku juga sempat bertemu dengan anggota Seraph yang lainnya... yah meski pertemuan kami waktu itu butuh sebuah pertarungan kecil". Kata Naruto kepada semuanya dengan senyuman

Secara tidak sadar Sirzech merasa dia tidak dianggap oleh Naruto, walaupun kesal sekalipun dia sendiri masih canggung pada Naruto. Dia bingung mau berbicara dan bertingkah seperti apa, begitupula dengan Grayfia

"Baiklah, mungkin kita lanjutkan cerita ini lain kali. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar... kau mendengarkanku kan Sirzech". Sirzech merasa kaget saat Azazel menyebut namanya. "Y-Ya ada apa Azazel...". Azazel menghela nafas

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan itu butuh persetujuan darimu sebagai Maou, aku sudah meminta ijin ini kepada Michael dan dia menyutujuinya...". Azazel kembali berbicara

"Aku ingin aku disini diangkat menjadi guru sebagai perwakilan malaikat jatuh dan Sedou Irina akan bersekolah disini juga sebagai perwakilan dari pihak malaikat...". Rias dan budak iblisnya sedikit terkejut tapi mereka juga tidak keberatan jika tu benar-benar terjadi

"B-Baiklah Azazel, sisanya aku serahkan padamu...". Jawab Sirzech. Naruto memandang Sirzech dengan pandangan mata yang menyipit. "A-aku butuh istirahat sebentar aku akan kembali ke-". Belum sempat selesai berbicara Naruto menyela ucapan Sirzech

"Jadi kau melarikan diri eh, Sirzech ? tak kusangka kau merasa begitu saat bertemu dengan sahabat lamamu ini... kau tahu kalian benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang". Saat Naruto berucap demikian suasana kembali suram bahkan lebih suram dari tadi, Rias binngung kenapa kakaknya bertingkah demikian. Dari tadi dia memang sempat menemui gelagat aneh saat kedatangan Naruto pada sang kakak dan juga kakak iparnya tapi dia belum sempat bertanya

Sirzech menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya, dan tangannya terkepal. Grayfia sempat cemas saat melihat suaminya tiba-tiba diam, dia memandang sosok sang **mantan** kekasihnya yang saat ini masih memandang Sirzech yang tengah menundukan kepalanya

"Naruto-kun...". Serafall memegang lengan pemuda di sebelahnya menenangkannya agar tidak berbuat nekat. "Tenang saja Serafall-chan aku tak akan berbuat hal-hal bodoh hanya karena masa lalu... aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada si baka ini...". Kata Naruto masih menatap Sirzech

Azazel sendiri masih duduk dengan tenang di sebelah Naruto, dia tak ingin mencampuri urusan para iblis yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu dan dia memutuskan untuk diam. Walau tak disangkal aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuatnya tak nyaman

"Jujur saja Sirzech, aku belum bisa memaafkan kalian atas kejadian waktu itu, bahkan sampai sekarang...". Sirzech semakin mengepalkan tangannya dan Grayfia kini tampak menundukan kepalanya dan mulai meneteskan air mata, dia sungguh sangat tidak ingin mengingat ingatan waktu itu yang membuat **mantan** kekasihnya terluka

"Tapi kau sekarang adalah Maou, Sirzech. seharusnya kau kesampingkan emosimu dan bersikaplah profesional saat bekerja... kau tak ingin di anggap remeh oleh bawahanmu kan ? hanya karena kau membawa masalah pribadimu pada pekerjaanmu..."

"Dan kalau boleh berkata, aku sangat ingin memukulmu saat ini juga dan mebakarmu sampai kau sadar". Kini air mata Sirzech dan Grayfia tak bisa di bendung lagi, apalagi Grayfia... dia tampak terisak di belakang Sirzech mendengar perkataan Naruto

Rias yang akan bertanya terlebih dulu pundaknya di pegang oleh Sona dan melihat Sona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya Rias memutuskan untuk diam. Pra budak iblis Rias dan Sona hanya terdiam memandang adegan di depan mereka, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Ucapan Naruto yang sebelumnya meninggi kini memelan, ekspresi mukanya tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi poni rambutnya. "Kau adalah pria yang beruntung Sirzech. Kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan sekarang, kau punya wanita yang berada disampingmu dan menyayangimu... dan aku juga sempat mendengar kalian mempunyai seorang anak yang tampan..."

Serafall tampak mengencangkan pegangannya saat Naruto menegangkan tubuhnya. Tapi dia kaget saat pegangannya di lengan Naruto diturunkan perlahan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Naruto segera berdiri berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lebih dari itu

Serafall tidak bisa mencegahnya atau lebih tepat tercekat tidak bisa bergerak. Sebelum Naruto berjalan lebih jauh dia memandang Sirzech dan Grayfia. "Maafkan aku karena belum sempat mengucapkan ini saat pernikahan kalian dan kelahiran putra kalian...". Jeda sejenak Naruto kembali berbicara

"Selamat atas pernikahan bahagia kalian, semoga kalian bahagia selalu dan selamat juga atas kelahiran anak pertama kalian... dan semoga saja dia bisa seperti ayahnya yang hebat dan ibunya yang berwibawa...". sesaat Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya lagi dia berhenti dan berbiara tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian ini semua Azazel-san, dan untuk kalian semua... kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia bawah". Dan dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Phenex, dan di antara mereka tidak da yang menyadari akan adanya setete air mata yang jatuh saat lingkaran sihir itu menghilang

Azazel menghela nafas panjang, dia bingung dan merutuki Naruto karena harus terjebak di tengah-tengah drama yang merepotkan itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus mencairkan suasana untuk kembali seperti semula

.

**~Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal~**

.

Terdengar ledakan besar di tengah gurun pasir. Naruto bediri di tengah ledakan yang sekarang meninggalkan kawah berukuran besar. Api hasil ledakan masih berkobar diatas pasir di sekeliling Naruto seakan membuat wilayah itu bersinar terang di kegelapan malam

'Sial... kenapa denganku, padahal aku sudah berjanji melupakan kejadian waktu itu...'

'... kenapa'

Kini Naruto jatuh berlutut, tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Untuk kali ini Naruto menangis, dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang belum bisa move on dari masa lalu. Tapi, itu terlalu sulit bahkan bagi dirinya

Dia tak seharusnya begini, dia pasti akan ditertawakan oleh para dewa-dewa jika dia menangis karena kisah cintanya yang suram. Dia harus bangkit, sesakit apapun itu dia harus bangkit dan terus maju. Saat keadaannya sudah mulai membaik Naruto berjalan keluar dari kawah yang ia ciptakan, dia menghiraukan api yang masih menyala di atas pasir gurun itu

Dia menatap bulan di atasnya, dia sudah berjanji dan seorang Naruto bukanlah pengingkar janji. Dia akan terus melindungi orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya dan akan melangkah maju, untuk sekali lagi tekad Naruto kini tebentuk. Dia harus segera menemui Sirzech kembali dan meluruskan ini semua, dia tidak ingin dirinya maupun Sirzech terus menerus bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang sedang jengkel

Walau dia tahu, hubungannya dengan Sirzech tak akan bisa dekat, sedekat mereka saat kecil tapi dia masih ingin bersahabat dengannya. Bertemu layaknya kawan lama dan berbicara panjang seolah mereka sudah mengenal diri mereka satu sama lain. Dia ingin menyadarkan Sirzech, bahkan jika harus memukul Maou Lucifer itu pun dia akan lakukan

Setelah merenung sejenak, Naruto mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya dan menghilang dalam kobaran api keemasan meninggalkan wilayah sepi di tengah gurun pasir itu yang masih terdapat api yang menyala

.

Minato kini sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca buku, tampak kacamata yang dipakainya menambah kesan ketampanan yang melekat di wajahnya. Sesekali ia melihat istrinya yang dari tadi gelisah di sampingnya, ia tahu penyebab istrinya itu tidak bisa tidur dari tadi

Beberapa jam yang lalu Ia bersama Iatrinya, Layla sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Disana juga terdapat Ravel dan Ruval yang kebetulan sedang berlibur dan pulang kerumah. Sedangkan Raiser sendiri entah pergi kemana

Dan pada saat itu juga, salah satu budak iblisnya yang merupakan asisten kepercayaannya datang. Dia memberitahukan tentang hasil perjanjian pembentukan aliansi tiga fraksi yang berlangsung di dunia manusia. Mereka sempat lega saat pertemuan itu berlangsung dengan baik. Tapi mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu kaget bahkan Layla sendiri menangis saat mendengar Naruto, anak pertama mereka datang ke tempat itu

Beruntung Minato segera menenangkan Layla yang saat itu sangat ingin pergi ke dunia manusia dan menemui Naruto saat itu juga. Walaupun susah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan istrinya itu

Tapi sebenarnya dirinya sangat memahami perasaan Layla, bagaimana pun juga dia juga merindukan anak pertama nya itu. Bayangkan saja, 100 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan Naruto

Melepas kacamata yang di pakainya dan meletakan nya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya bersama bukunya. Minato memandang istrinya yang berbaring menghadap arah lain. Tersenyum kecil, Minato segera ikut berbaring dan menjejerkan tubuhnya di belakang Layla

Layla sendiri kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan hangat suaminya melingkar di pinggulnya. Sang suami memeluknya dari belakang

"Sudahlah... Naruto sudah dewasa, dia tahu hal yang dia lakukan...". Ucap Minato lembut kepada istrinya yang kali ini ikut memegang kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"Aku tahu Anata, tapi aku hanya sudah rindu sekali padanya...". Ucap Layla mempererat pelukan Minato, tampak tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Minato pun menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan mengelus lembut surai pirang istrinya. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala istrinya bermaksud menenangkan nya

"Aku tahu Tsuma... aku juga merindukan Naruto. Bagaimana pun dia juga anak ku...". Layla sedikit tenang, setidaknya sang suami selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang saat mengingat tentang Naruto. Dia sungguh sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Minato, dia begitu mencintainya

"Aku tahu Anata... maafkan aku". Minato tersenyum lembut meski tidak disadari Layla, kini dia mengangkat selimut tempat tidur mereka dan mengangkatnya sehingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Nah, sekarang tidurlah... aku yakin Naruto akan segera pulang". Layla mengangguk kecil dan mencoba menutup matanya, kondisi nyaman berada dalam pelukan hangat suaminya membuat kantuk dan rasa lelah menguasai dirinya. Perlahan namun pasti sang Lady Phenex terbawa ke alam mimpi dan meninggalkan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepadanya besok pagi (**sebenarnya Iblis itu muja siapa sih ? Ryu buat Kami-sama aja ya, nggak tahu sih soalnya**)

.

Sirzech kini bersama Grayfia tengah duduk di ranjang mereka. Lampu kamar mereka tidak dinyalakan, tampak meninggalkan suasana yang sangat suram di sekeliling mereka. Grayfia yang duduk di sisi lain ranjang segera mencopot sepatunya dan memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap sisi lain. Sirzech yang melihat istrinya tidak berbicara apapun setelah kejadian tadi memakluminya, dia juga merasa berat bahkan untuk sekedar berpikir jernih

Pelan namun bisa terdengar oleh Sirzech, dia mendengar istrinya menangis kecil. Dia juga mendengar istrinya berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'Gomenasai...', meski berusaha diredamnya di tengah tangisan nya. Sirzech sendiri ingin menenangkan dan membawa Grayfia dalam pelukannya tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia juga masih dalam kondisi down. Mana mungkin juga kan seseorang yang dalam kondisi down menenangkan seseorang lain yang juga dalam kondisi down

Sirzech kemudian tampak membuka laci kecil di meja sebelah nya. Dia mengambil sebuah figura foto dari dalamnya. Di figura itu tampak dirinya tersenyum lebar bersama seorang berambut pirang sebahu yang juga tersenyum lebar sambil merangkulnya. Momen berharga waktu kecil itu di ambil oleh ayahnya saat Sirzech bermain di mansion Phenex beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu

Apakah kau rindu dengan masa-masa itu ? tentu saja Sirzech akan langsung menjawab tanpa ragu. Ya...

Dia menginginkan dirinya bisa dekat dengan Naruto sama seperti waktu mereka kecil, tapi dia sadar bahwa itu adalah hal mustahil yang akan terjadi di dunia ini. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya

Satu hal yang sangat disesalinya adalah dia melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Dia tahu jika dia lebih berani bilang pada Naruto jika dirinya dan Grayfia saling mencintai maka setidaknya hal paling buruk yang sekarang sudah terjadi akan terhindar. Dan dia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah yang terburuk...

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini... Naruto'. Pikirnya dalam hati. Dan malam itu Sirzech menghabiskan malam nya dengan mengingat memory-memory indah bersama sahabat blondenya itu dan menyesali kebodohannya dan penghianatannya kepada sahabatnya itu

.

**~Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal~**

.

Pagi hari di dunia bawah membawa udara segar bagi para iblis yang akan mulai beraktifitas dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kini di sebuah mansion besar dengan lambang burung 'Phoenix' di gerbangnya sedang terjadi kehebohan. Para Maid tampak berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka sungguh tidak menyangka jika sang pewaris keluarga Phenex akan pulang ke rumah dengan tiba-tiba

"Cepat kalian bangunkan Minato-sama dan Layla-sama... dan juga Ruval-sama, Raiser-sama serta Ravel-sama... cepat-cepat...". Ucap panik seorang maid yang kelihatan lebih tua dari para maid yang lainnya. Para Maid mengangguk dan langsung melakukan tugas yang di berikan pemimpin mereka. Dia tampak menatap seseorang di depannya dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu dan dia sagat rindu

Naruto tersenyum melihat para maid yang di buat kerepotan, dia memaklumi jika para Maid tampak bingung saat dirinya tiba di kediaman Phenex beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kau seharusnya tidak menyuruh mereka teburu-buru Misaki-san...". Kata Naruto dengan tertawa kecil

"Saya sungguh terkejut saat anda pulang dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto-sama... seharusnya anda mengabari kami terlebih dahulu sehingga kami bisa mempersiapkan kepulangan anda". Jawab kepala pembantu itu yang dikenal dengan nama , Misaki sudah ikut keluarga Phenex dari Naruto kecil. Jadi dia sudah hafal bagaimana rupa tuan muda nya itu

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa kecil, dia sempat melihat para Maid muda yang melirik kearahnya dengan muka memerah. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil yang malah membuat mereka tambah memerah. "Yah, lagipula aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama...". Misaki ikut tersenyum, setidaknya sang nyonya tidak perlu bersedih dan merenung lagi melihat anak pertamanya sudah pulang

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto dan Misaki mendengar suara kaki yang tampak tergesa dari arah tangga. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang kini memandangnya dengan terbelalak. Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah wanita yang kali ini memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tersenyum lembut Naruto berucap

"Tadaima... Okaa-sama...". dan dengan itu tangisan Layla sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi, dia segera berlari dan memeluk Naruto erat seakan dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi sosok anak yang selalu dirindukannya itu

"O-Okaeri... Naruto...". Naruto tersenyum lembut, dia mengelus punggung ibunya menenangkannya. Dia tahu ibunya sangat merindukannya. Saat ibunya sudah melepaskan pelukannya Naruto menolehkan kepalanya lagi kepada satu sosok yang kini sudah menuruni tangga dan tersenyum padanya

"Otou-sama... aku pulang". Minato tersenyum lembut kepada jagoannya itu, dia juga tampak berjalan maju dan memeluk Naruto. "Kau sungguh nakal Naruto, pergi sudah sangat lama...". Naruto tersenyum kecil, dia sempat meneteskan air matanya melihat orang tuanya baik-baik saja. Dia juga sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Misaki yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut, dia merasa ikut bahagia saat melihat majikannya sudah bisa tersenyum tulus lagi

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama ? kenapa kalian berdua menangis ? siapa Onii-sama itu...?". Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Ravel memandang mereka masih dengan piyama tidurnya. Layla tersenyum lembut dan meng kodekan agar Ravel mendekatinya. Layla mengelus kepala Ravel dengan lembut dan tersenyum

"Perkenalkan Ravel, dia Onii-sama mu... Naruto-niisama...". Mata Ravel membulat saat mendengar ucapan ibunya, dia memang sempat bingung saat melihat ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya di samping sang ibu dan ayahnya dan kini dia menjawab siapa sosok orang yang mirip ayahnya itu

"Na-ru-to-niisama...". Ucap Ravel dengan gemetar. Meski dia belum pernah bertemu dengan sang kakak, ikatan batinnya menunjukan dia sudah terikat dengan orang di depannya sangat lama. Naruto tersenyum lembut memandang sosok adik kecilnya itu. Dia pun berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Ravel

"Tadaima... Ravel-chan". Ravel pun menggigit bibirnya dan air matanya perlahan mengalir keluar. Dia segera memeluk kaknya erat. Dia sungguh senang, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan terakhir kalinya dia pernah sesenang dan se bahagia ini. "O-Okaerinasai... Naruto-niisama...". Naruto pun memeluk Ravel dan mengelus surai pirangnya. Layla dan Minato tersenyum melihat anaknya Ravel yang tampak menyukai Naruto walau mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi begini, aku sangat lelah Tou-sama, Kaa-sama...". Ucap Ruval sambil berjalan dengan gaya ngantuknya dari atas tangga. Naruto memandang sosok Ruval dan tersenyum kecil. Dia kemudian melepas pelukan Ravel dan menghadap Ruval yang belum menyadari keberadaannya

"Kau sungguh tidak bisa bangun pagi dari dulu eh, Ruval...". Sosok Ruval yang tengah berjalan kini mematung, matanya terbuka lebar memandang sosok di depannya yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tampak Tercekat sebelum berbicara. "N-N-Naruto-niisama... kau kah itu ?"

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Kini dia membentangkan tangannya dan berbicara kepada Ruval. "Kau sungguh sudah dewasa rupanya Ruval-chan. Apa kau tak mau memberikan sebuah pelukan pada kakamu ini...". Muka Ruval memerah, sang kakak memang tidak berubah. Dia tetap saja suka menjahilinya

"Aku tidak mau, lagi pula apa maksudmu dengan Ruval-chan hah ? baka aniki...". Naruto tertawa, setidaknya adik yang ditinggalkannya kini sudah dewasa, dia tersenyum karena itu. Sedangkan Ravel yang melihat kakak keduanya bertingkah OOC hanya melongo. Sungguh demi janggut merlin dia tidak pernah mailihat kakaknya memerah bahkan saat dijahili orang lain

"Ahaha... gomen-gomen... aku hanya rindu ekspresimu itu... Ruval". Ruval tersenyum, dia sama sekali tidak marah bahkan dia merasa sangat meindukan panggilan itu, yah meski kadang menyabalkan sih. Ruval kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya bagai seorang saudara yang lama tidak bertemu

.

Naruto tampak melihat keluarganya sekali lagi, dia seperti sedang menacari seseorang lagi. Kini mereka semua sedang duduk di meja makan dan menunggu sarapan pagi mereka. Ravel dari tadi duduk di pangkuan Naruto, dia sama sekali belum beranjak. Naruto sendiri mengijinkannya dan memaklumi tingak Ravel

"Ne, Otou-sama... dari tadi aku tidak melihat satu orang lagi. Kalau tidak salah namanya Raiser benar kan ?". Perkataan Naruto hanya dibalas helaan nafas dari Minato. "Yah dia memang selalu begitu, dia menjadi sedikit arogan Naruto... kupikir kekalahannya dengan Sekiryuutei waktu itu belum mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik"

Naruto mengangguk, dia memang sempat mendengar bahwa adiknya Raiser sempat bertarung dengan Issei dan kalah darinya saat acara pertunangan adiknya dengan keluarga Gremory. Tapi dia memang belum mangenal sosok Raiser sesungguhnya, jadi dia ingin bertemu dengan adiknya itu

"Apa dia ada di rumah ?". Naruto bertanya. Dan Ravel yang berada di pangkuannya menjawab. " Raiser-niisama ada di kamarnya, biasanya sebentar lagi dia akan keluar...". Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban Ravel

"Oi...oi... ada apa kalian tadi ribut sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik... ttaku, bikin orang sakit kepala saja". Kini terlihat Raiser yang berjalan dengan kondisi sempoyongan ke arah meja makan. Dia duduk di sebelah Ruval yang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Dia belum menyadari sosok Naruto yang berada di hadapannya

"Raiser, bertingkahlah yang sopan di hadapan kakakmu yang baru saja pulang...". Kata Layla kepada Raiser yang kini mengangkat kepalanya. Raiser tampak bingung mendengar ucapan ibunya, dia memandang sekeliling dan menemukan sosok asing yang tampak seperti ayahnya duduk di depannya bersama Ravel di pangkuannya

Naruto dan Raiser tampak saling bertatapan. "Selamat Pagi Raiser...". Kata Naruto kepada Raiser. Raiser menagngkat alis matanya melihat sosok sang kakak di depannya. "Apa kau Naruto ? hahaha... lucu sekali, kenapa baru sekarang kau pulang hah, kemana saja kau selama ini ? apa kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan para gadis di luar sana, hah ?". Ucapan Raiser membuat semua orang membelalakan matanya, Ruval tampak akan memukul Raiser saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya menginstruksikan agar Ruval jangan memukul Raiser

Tampak ekspresi wajah Naruto tidak kelihatan akibat tertutupi bayangan rambutnya. "RAISER... APA YANG-". Ucapan Layla seakan terhenti saat Naruto lagi-lagi menginstruksikan agar ibunya berhenti berbicara

"Memangnya kenapa Okaa-sama, bukankah jawabanku benar. Orang di depanmu ini sudah membuatmu dan Otou-sama sedih...". Kata Raiser menunjuk Naruto. Sekali lagi Ruval menahan pukulannya kepada Raiser, dia sebenarnya ingin membungkam mulut besar adiknya itu tapi kembali di tahan oleh Naruto

"Ne, Ravel-chan... bisakah kau pindah duduk sebentar dulu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan kakak mu itu...". Ravel mengangguk, dia sempat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir dalam diri Naruto

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya memandang Raiser dengan datar. Raiser mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kenapa kau Aho-niisama... apa kau mau memukulku, pukul saja bila kau bisa". Ucap Raiser dengan nada sombongnya itu

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Otouto... tapi jangan menyesal ya jika kau sampai menangis". Layla yang ingin menghentikan Naruto dan Raiser yang akan adu pukul di hentikan oleh Minato. Minato hanya menggeleng dan berkata pelan. "mungkin Naruto bisa menyadarkan Raiser... kau tenang sajalah, serahkan semua padanya...". Akhirnya Layla kembali duduk

"Menangis katamu ? heh, lucu sekali... tapi baiklah, akan kuladeni kau sekarang juga... kita ke training ground di belakang rumah, aku tunggu kau disana". Setelah berucap demikian Raiser berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Naruto pun melihat kepergian Raiser dengan tatapan datar

"Naruto-niisama...". Naruto menoleh menatap Ravel yang menarik jubahnya. Tersenyum kecil Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Ravel dengan lembut dan berkata. " Aku baik-baik saja Ravel-chan... sungguh". kemudian dia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya. "Aku akan mengajari sedikit hal kepada Raiser, Otou-sama... Okaa-sama...". Mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah dan ibu Naruto tersenyum. "Kuharap kau bisa mengajari dia Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Ruval. "Tolong jaga Ravel sebentar Ruval, aku akan menemui adik bodoh itu...". Ruval mengangguk, dia sedikit tersenyum lebar. Yah mungkin dia akan senang melihat bagaimana Naruto menendang bokong Raiser, bagaimana pun juga dia sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah Raiser

Naruto kemudian melangkah menuju lapangan belakang mansion Phenex diikuti oleh yang lain. Dia sudah mempunyai tekad jika dia akan mengubah Raiser, karena bagaimana pun juga Raiser adalah adik kandung nya sendiri

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

.

.

**A/N : **Akhirnya selesai juga, gimana Minna... udah aku panjangin tuh word nya. Oh ya, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan masuk dalam Jilid 5 Di Light Novelnya... jadi bagi yang baru nonton Anime nya bisa membaca Light Novelnya biar bisa tahu karakter2 baru yang belum muncul di Anime nya...

Untuk Naruto, dia sekarang baru punya Kuroka aja (Dia dibangkitin dengan 2 Mutation Pieces : Bishop). Untuk yang lain menyusul dan tidak akan lama kok. Di chapter depan mungkin ada pertarungan singkat dan penyadaran Raiser oleh Naruto. Dan juga nanti Sirzech sama Naruto akan bertarung, tentu saja nanti NaruSera akan muncul tapi gak terlalu sering, belum waktunya... hehe

Oh ya satu lagi, walau Fiction ini Ratingya 'M', tapi jangan terlalu berharap ada lemonnya ya... kalau ada pasti ada, Cuma entah kapan... jadi jangan terlalu kecewa ya ^^. Satu lagi Ryu tegasin bahwa Fiction ini bukan bergenre Harem dengan Naruto dikelilingi banyak cewek. Naruto sendiri nantinya hanya akan berhubungan dan melakukan hal itu kepada Serafall seorang, tidak lebih. Sekali lagi Gomen ne kalau membuat Minna-san kecewa (T.T)

Gitu dulu aja ya... Keep Review ONEGAISHIMASU...

—II—


	10. Chapter 10 (Nakama !)

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto **and ** Highschool DxD **is not mine, but this Story is Mine

**Crossover **: Naruto and Highschool DxD

**Title** : _Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal_

**Rating** : M

**Genres **: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt / Comfort, Drama, Family, Battle and others

**Pairings** : Naruto x Serafall, and others

**Summary** : Seratus tahun yang lalu dia pergi setelah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya. Namun dini dia kembali, dengan musuh yang baru dan teman-teman lamanya serta keluarganya dalam bahaya, Naruto Phenex sang **Golden Fire **demi menjaga teman dan keluarganya : OOC / SuperPower / StrongNaru / MaybeHarem

Inspired by : _**Fire & Ash (by : SoulReaperCrewe)**_

—II—

_**CHAPTER 10 : Nakama !**_

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan padaku semuanya Sona ?". kini Rias bersama dengan Sona sedang duduk berdua di salah satu ruangan di rumah Issei yang sebenarnya sudah dibuat besar oleh keluarga Gremory. Para budak iblis Rias dan Sona juga duduk di sofa di sebelah lain sisinya. Memang sekolah sudah memasuki liburan musim panas, dan setelah kejadian semalam Rias mengundang Sona ke rumahnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya

Menyesap teh yang dibuat oleh Akeno. Sona kemudian memandang para budak iblisnya dan budak iblis Rias sebelum kini memandang Rias. "Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian semua. Di ruangan ini yang tahu kisah sebenarnya hanya aku dan Tsubaki...". mengambil nafas sejenak Sona kembali berbicara

"Kita semua sudah tahu jika Naruto Phenex adalah putra tertua Lord dan Lady Phenex dan dia adalah salah satu pahlawan dalam perang saudara seratus tahun yang lalu bukan...". Mereka semua megangguk dan kembali mendengarkan sang Kaichou berbicara

"Sebenarnya aku agak kurang enak menceritakan ini... terutama kepada Onii-sama mu Rias". Rias pun mengangguk, dia sedikitnya paham... kakaknya pasti akan ikut andil dari semua kebingungan Rias. Kemudian Sona menceritakan tentang Naruto yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih Grayfia, kekuatannya yang ditakuti oleh ke tiga fraksi dan sebagainya

Ceritanya berlanjut sampai dimana kejadian tidak mengenakan itu terjadi. Bahkan Asia dan Gasper menangis tersedu-sedu saat mendengar cerita itu. Sona menjelaskan bagaimana pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sirzech yang sempat diceritakan oleh ayahnya kepada Rias dan yang lain

"... dan begitulah cerita yang aku dengar. Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto Phenex pergi meninggalkan dunia bawah dan keberadaannya sempat dinyatakan hilang. Dan itulah yang membuat kita para iblis muda tidak tahu menahu tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto Phenex... selain cerita itu sangat rahasia di dunia bawah". Setelah mendengar itu bebagai macam ekspresi mulai ditunjukan oleh semua orang yang mendengar cerita Sona

Bahkan Rias sendiri tidak menyangka jika Onii-samanya bisa berbuat sekejam itu. "J-Jadi, itulah yang membuat Sirzech-san dan Grayfia-san bertingkah aneh seperti kemarin ?". Tanya Issei, Sona mengangguk dan menjawab. "mungkin"

"S-Sebaiknya aku harus menemui Onii-sama sekarang...". Rias berkata dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebelum dia dihentikan oleh suara seseorang. "Sebaiknya jangan kau campuri masalah pribadi mereka... Rias". Semua pasang mata melihat kearah sosok yang berbicara itu, mereka kaget saat melihat sang gubernur malaikat jatuh sedang duduk santai di pojok ruangan

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini Azazel-sensei ?". Tanya Issei kepada Azazel yang masih duduk santai. "Maa... bisa kubilang aku juga mendengar semua cerita kalian". Sona tampak memerah mukanya, dia tampaknya malu karena ada yang mendengarkan selain yang dia lihat tadi

"Tenang saja Sona. Aku tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa kok, lagian juga Naruto tak mungkin marah hanya karena kau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya...". Ucap Azazel

"Kalian semua tak usah khawatir. Mereka berdua bukan anak kecil lagi... dan lagipula kalian semua tidak diijinkan pergi ke dunia bawah sebelum pertemuan para iblis muda bukan ?". Rias dan Sona mengangguk, memang mereka akan kedunia bawah bersama budak iblisnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu dan itu berlangsung minggu depan

"Tapi...". Perkataan Rias berhenti saat Azazel memasang muka serius. Sungguh dia jarang bahkan belum pernah melihat sang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu mengeluarkan ekspresi serius seperti sekarang. "Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah percaya pada mereka sekarang...". Akhirnya Rias pun mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Issei tampak memegang lengan Buchounya dan tersenyum menenangkan sang Buchou, Rias membalasnya dengan senyuman juga

"Baiklah Rias, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Untuk selanjutnya kita kembali berjumpa satu minggu lagi di dunia bawah...". Dan dengan itu Sona beserta budak iblisnya meninggalkan rumah Issei setelah sebelumnya Issei dan Saji melakukan aksi konyol mereka

Setelah perginya Sona dan para budak iblisnya Azazel pun berbicara. "Baiklah, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepada kalian..."

.

.

**~Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal~**

.

.

Raiser berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di sebuah lapangan di belakang Rumah mereka. Lapangan yang biasanya di pakai untuk latihan para budak iblis keluarga Phenex itu sangatlah luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari lapangan Baseball

Minato dan Layla bersama Ruval dan Ravel tampak berdiri di balkon yang menghadap langsung kearah lapangan tempat Naruto dan Raiser akan bertarung. Tampak juga para budak iblis Ruval dan Raiser berdiri di samping mereka menyaksikan kedua pewaris keluarga tersebut bertarung

"Aku sarankan padamu Raiser supaya kau mundur sekarang... aku tak ingin menggunakan kekerasan pada adik ku sendiri". Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan datar kepada Raiser yang tertawa. "Oh ayolah, kalau memang kau benar-benar kakak ku berarti kau mengerti diriku kan, bukankah begitu Onii-sama...". jawab Raiser dengan senyuman mengejek

Naruto menatap sekali lagi adik nya dihadapannya, dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kemudian Naruto melepas jubahnya dan menyisakan kaus berwarna putihnya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu Riser, aku harap kau bisa berubah setelah ini...". Riser menggeram marah. Dia segera membungkus tangannya dengan api dan menerjang Naruto, siap memukulnya

"TAHU APA KAU TENTANG DIRIKU HAH ? BICARA SEENAKMU SEAKAN KAU MENGENAL DIRIKU SANGAT LAMA... !". Dan dengan itu Riser mendaratkan pukulan apinya tepat di pipi bagian kiri Naruto. Semua mata terbelalak saat pukulan Riser berhasil mengenai Naruto yang tidak bergerak se inchi pun

Tampak setetes darah mengalir dari pinggir bibir Naruto yang pecah akibat pukulan Raiser. Ekspresinya tak kelihatan karena bayangan rambutnya menutupinya. Raiser kaget saat sang kakak tidak menghindari serangannya atau membalas pukalnnya. Dia yakin kakaknya mampu menghindari pukulan apinya dengan sangat mudah

"Kenapa...". Ucap Raiser dengan raut mukanya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya. Energi Raiser meningkat drastis, kedua tangannya terselimuti api yang mengoar-ngoar liar. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas pukulanku HAH ? ONII-SAMA !". Raiser pun segera membawa kedua tangannya untuk memukuli Naruto bertubi-tubi, Naruto sendiri hanya diam tidak membalas pukulan Raiser

Layla dan Ravel panik saat melihat Riser kalap dengan memukuli wajah Naruto bertubi-tubi. Tapi mereka disuruh tetap tenang oleh Minato. Minato sendiri yakin bukannya Naruto tidak mau membalas pukulan Riser, kalau mau sudah dari tadi Naruto mengalahkan Riser tapi Naruto hanya tak ingin membuat adiknya itu terluka

Pukulan yang di layangkan Raiser semakin lama semakin melambat intensitasnya yang pada akhirnya berhenti. Dengan nafas memburu karena kelelahan Raiser memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak dapat di baca

Tampak muka Naruto mendapati lebam yang parah dan mengeluarkan darah. Ekspresinya masih belum kelihatan. Riser semakin menggertakan giginya karena sang kakak tidak membalas serangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memukulku hah ? apa karena kau kasihan padaku... aku tahu kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan ku, aku tahu jika aku anak yang tidak berguna, dan aku tahu jika aku-". Raiser berbicara dengan nada yang bergetar, tampak air matanya menetes di kedua bola matanya. Tapi dia kaget saat mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Naruto, Matanya membulat sempurna

"K-Kenapa... kenapa kau begitu baik padaku ? kenapa...". Raiser berbicara dengan nada yang pelan. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak membenci Naruto bahkan sedikitpun dia tidak benci, waktu kecil dia malah mengagumi sosok sang kakak yang selalu diceritakan oleh ibunya. Sudah dari kecil dia ingin menemui Naruto

"Gomenasai...". Ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Riser yang kali ini membelalakan matanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ekspresi Riser yang semula berkilat kini tergenti dengan ekspresi sendu dan berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa kau baru menemui kami Onii-sama... kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang ?... ". Jawab Riser yang bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto

Naruto masih terdiam karena dia tahu Raiser belum berhenti mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya selama ini. "Kau tahu seberapa besar Tou-sama, Kaa-sama serta Ruval-niisama merindukanmu... dan aku dan Ravel yang selelu ingin bertemu denganmu". Ucapan Raiser semakin lama semakin pelan, kini air matanya tidak bisa di bendung lagi

"Aku hanya belum bisa memaafkanmu Onii-sama... aku, aku-". Ucapan Raiser terhenti saat Naruto melepas pelukan nya dan menatap Raiser sambil tersenyum hangat kepada adiknya itu. "Onii-sama memang sudah sangat bersalah kepada mu dan juga yang lainnya Raiser... aku tahu perasaanmu yang begitu membenciku karena membuat Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama sedih". Raiser terbelalak, dia tak bisa berbicara atau menggerakan seinchi pun tubuhnya

"Aku memang tak meminta kau memaafkan ku, tapi satu hal yang ingin aku katakan pada kedua adik ku yang belum sempat ku katakan kepadanya... Aku menyayangi kalian dan kalian adalah orang yang terpenting bagiku". Air mata Raiser kini meleleh tambah deras, sungguh dia ingin segera memeluk sang kakak dan mengatakan 'Tadaima...' tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakan

Raiser mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah memberinya cengiran lebar meski wajahnya masih terdapat luka kepada Raiser. Naruto memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Raiser sehingga Raiser sedikit mendongak untuk melihat mata Naruto yang kali ini memandangnya dengan pandangan bangga

"Aku hampir lupa untuk mengatakan ini kepadamu tadi Raiser..."

"...Selamat Ulang tahun, Raiser"

Cukup, sudah cukup. Raiser kini menerjang Naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Merasa hatinya hangat saat mendengar ucapan dari sang kakak, bahkan ucapan ulang tahun sebelum-sebelumnya dari yang lain belum pernah membuatnya sehangat ini. Naruto yang melihat Raiser memeluk dirinya erat, mengelus punggung Riser dan menenangkan adik nya itu

"Percayalah Raiser, kau tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi... kau selalu punya teman dan keluarga yang selalu mendukungmu". Ucap Naruto. Minato dan Ruval tersenyum melihat Riser yang tampak sudah sadar, sebenarnya Riser hanya butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. Dan kini dia mendapatkannya

Layla, Ravel serta para budak iblis Raiser tak kuasa menahan air mata. Layla sangat bangga kepada anak pertamanya itu. Dia juga merasa jika hubungan antara saudara lebih bisa menyadarkan seseorang dari hanya sekedar omongan biasa atau adu pukul saja

"Baiklah... sepertinya hari ini kita akan mengadakan pesta, Misaki-san tolong persiapkan semuanya...". Ucap Minato kepada Kepala Pelayan keluarga Phenex di belakangnya. "Seperti yang anda minta Minato-sama...". Setelah itu Misaki membungkukan badannya dan segera berlalu untuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Naruto yang pulang dan Raiser yang sedang berulang tahun

.

Terlihat keluarga Phenex sedang berkumpul bersama, mereka terlihat bahagia dan gembira. Kepulangan Naruto tentu saja menimbulkan dampak besar bagi seluruh keluarga. Ibunya yang kini terlihat kembali ceria, adiknya Ravel yang terus-terus menempel pada Naruto bahkan sampai Riser yang terlihat sering tersenyum dan kadang merona saat digoda oleh Naruto tentang hubungan Riser dan Yubella

"Ne, Naruto-niisama... setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan ? kau tahu sendiri kan jika ketiga fraksi besar sudah membentuk sebuah aliansi ?". Tanya Ruval kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, luka-lukanya yang ada diwajahnya tampak sudah sembuh, terima kasih pada regenerasi tubuhnya yang cepat

"Ya, aku sudah tahu Ruval... mungkin aku harus menemui teman-teman lama ku dulu...". Layla sedikit menegang saat mendengar Naruto berkata teman lama, dia mengerti yang Naruto katakan tentang teman-teman lamanya, yaitu para Yondai Maou yang sekarang menjabat

"Apa kau yakin Naruto... maksudku kau masih-". Naruto tersenyum dan menenangkan ibunya yang khawatir padanya. "Tenanglah Okaa-sama, aku hanya meluruskan semuanya kok... kau bisa percaya padaku". Layla pun sedikit tenang

"Tapi aku masih takut kau terluka Naruto. Kami semua tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi...". Ucap Layla memandang anak sulungnya itu. "Aku berjanji Okaa-sama aku tak akan pergi lagi...". Naruto pun tersenyum, Layla hanya pasrah kepada keputusan anaknya

Lalu Naruto menatap semua anggota keluarganya dan berkata. "Tolong dengarkan aku semua... setelah ini mungkin akan banyak hal-hal yang akan terjadi, aku pasti akan sering terlibat di dalamnya jadi tolong semuanya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir tentangku...". Diam sejenak Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya

"Dan kumohon padamu Kaa-sama dan Riser untuk tidak membenci keluarga Gremory... bagaimana pun kita masih bersaudara". Layla dan Raiser mengangguk, ya mereka memang harus memaafkan keluarga Gremory setelah semua ini

"Lalu apa kau mau pergi jauh lagi Naruto-niisama ?". Tanya Ravel yang kini duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto memandang Ravel dan tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin saja... tapi aku janji akan sering mengunjungi kalian... lagipula aku juga harus mencari anggota iblisku". Jawab Naruto

Kini giliran Minato yang bertanya. "Lalu apa kau sudah mendapatkan budak-budakmu Naruto... ?". Naruto mengangguk dan berbicara. "Aku sudah mendapatkan Bishop ku Tou-sama, aku memang sengaja tidak mengajaknya kemari karena suatu alasan jadi mungkin lain kali... dan aku juga tinggal mencari yang lain". Layla lalu berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat Ravel menjadi budak mu Naruto ?". Ravel pun mengangguk menyetujui ide dari Ibunya

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak Okaa-sama... aku tidak ingin Ravel-chan dalam bahaya. Mungkin aku nanti banyak menemukan musuh-musuh yang berbahaya jadi aku tak ingin sampai keluargaku ikut dalam ke keadaan itu...". Walapun sedikit Kecewa akhirnya Ravel menyetujui alasan kakaknya, yaitu demi keselamatannya

"Baiklah kami mengerti dan menghargai semua keputusanmu Naruto...". Ucap Minato kepada anaknya itu. "Kalau begitu kau ingin pergi ke tempat itu sekarang...". Naruto mengangguk, dia mengambil jubahnya dan memakainya. "Ya Otou-sama, semakin cepat semakin baik..."

Setelah itu Naruto berpamitan kepada keluarganya dan menghilang lewat lingkaran sihir ke istana Maou

.

.

**~Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal~**

.

.

**Beberapa Menit Sebelumnya**

Para Yondai Maou kini sedang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Dibelakang mereka Ratu mereka juga tampak setia mendampingi mereka. Keheningan yang sempat tercipta terpecah saat salah satunya berbicara. "Jadi disini hanya aku yang belum bertemu dengan Naruto, hah... anak itu harus membayar semuanya karena belum mengunjungiku". Ucap Falbium dengan nada malasnya. Ya, memang dari keempat Yondai Maou hanya dirinya yang belum bertemu dengan Naruto

"Kasihan sekali kau Falbi...". Ucap Ajuka dengan nada seperti mengejek kepada Falbium, mesti maksudnya hanya bercanda. "Yah lagipula akan merepotkan jika bertemu dengan dia seperti kalian yang direpotkan olehnya". Kata Falbium dengan pandangannya ke arah Serafall dan Sirzech

Kembali menghela nafas panjang kini giliran Ajuka yang berbicara. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang pertemuan kalian bertiga saat pembentukan aliansi tiga fraksi itu, Sera... Sirzech...". kedua orang yang di sebut tampak masih menundukan kepalanya tidak membalas ucapan sang Maou Beelzebub itu

Melihat kedua sahabatnya seperti itu Ajuka memegang kepalanya, dia sungguh tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa saat Sirzech dan Serafall down soal masalah Naruto. Falbium juga sama halnya dengan Ajuka. Saat suasana hening kembali tiba-tiba di salah satu sudut ruangan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah keemasan. Sirzech dan Grayfia tercekat saat melihat simbol lingkaran sihir itu

Setelah kobaran api keemasan yang muncul dalam lingkaran sihir transportasi itu menghilang. Kini terlihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri memandang keempat sahabat lamanya yang telah menjadi Maou itu

"Yo. Hisashiburi danna (Lama tak berjumpa)...". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Naruto-kun... ". Serafall segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah Naruto. "Yo, Sera-chan...". Naruto tersenyum kecil kepada Serafall. Lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Ajuka, Falbium dan kemudian Sirzech

Merasakan adanya kehadiran orang yang asing di rapat para Maou. Penjaga yang sebelumnya berjaga di luar ruangan kini berhambur memasuki ruangan dan mengelilingi Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang datar para penjaga yang mengelilinginya. "Cukup kalian. Orang ini tidak berbahaya, dia tamu kami...". Ajuka berbicara kepada para penjaga sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Penjaga yang semula mengelilingi Naruto mengangguk mendengar perintah Ajuka dan berlalu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sebentar

Pandangan Ajuka lalu beralih kepada sosok Naruto. "Mau apa kau kesini Naruto, kau tahu sendiri kan kita semua sedang mengadakan rapat...". Naruto menatap Ajuka sekilas dan menjawab. "Maaf Ajuka... aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit kepada kalian". Ajuka mengangguk, dia kemudian menyuruh ratunya untuk menyediakan satu buah kursi lagi untuk Naruto di samping Serafall

.

Kini ke lima teman lama yang merupakan pahlawan saat perang saudara tengah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Suasana dalam ruangan itu sangatlah berat, bahkan untuk iblis yang bukan iblis ultimate bisa pingsan saat merasakan tekanan atmosfer di dalam ruangan itu. Ajuka berdehem sebentar untuk memecah keheningan. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami semua, Naruto...?". Tanya nya kepada Naruto

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku minta kepada kalian semua. Aku ingin meminta persetujuan dari para Maou untuk rencanaku selanjutnya...". Sirzech masih tidak ingin menatap mata Naruto meski saat ini Naruto tengah menatapnya. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Naruto ?". Kali ini giliran Falbium yang bertanya

"Aku ingin meminta jika Sekiryuu- tidak, Hyodou Issei akan aku latih sendiri...". Semua pasang mata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ?". Tanya Serafall yang berada di sampin Naruto

Naruto memandang semua orang lagi dan tatapannya kini beralih menatap Sirzech yang kembali membuang pandangannya dari Naruto. "Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya hal ini tapi akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian hal yang aku alami saat aku berkelana..."

Mengambil nafas sejenak Naruto kembali berbicara. "Saat itu aku sempat berkelana ke seluruh dunia dan banyak menghadapi orang-orang kuat bahkan dewa-dewa yang ada di tempat yang aku datangi aku tantang mereka semua...". Semua orang tercekat, bahkan para pengawal sang Maou terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Sampai aku tiba di sebuah gunung yang bernama Himalaya... disana aku betemu sang _'Great Buddha'_...". ucapan Naruto disela Falbium. "T-T-Tunggu dulu Naruto... maksudmu dewa yang di sembah oleh para penganut agama b****a ?". Naruto mengangguk. Falbium meneteskan peluh dari dahinya, sungguh teman lamanya sudah gila menemui sang dewa yang bahkan keberadaannya sangatlah susah di temui dan kekuatannya hampir mustahil untuk dikalahkan

"Aku sempat melawannya tapi dengan mudahnya aku di kalahkan olehnya. Ya meski aku berhasil membuat dewa berkuping besar itu mendapatkan sedikit tatto bakar di badannya". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat pertemuannya dengan dewa para penganut agama b****a itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi orang sinting... Naruto". Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman pelan dari Ajuka. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi sebelum dia pergi... dia sempat memberikan ku sebuah ramalan yang akan mengubah seluruh keadaan dunia"

"Dia berkata jika suatu hari nanti aku akan mempunyai seorang murid. Murid tersebut adalah titisan _Heavenly Red Dragon_, dan bersama dengan nya aku akan bisa mengubah seluruh tatanan alam semesta... dia juga mengatakan jika aku bisa mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik atau malah menghancurkan dunia ini...". Kini Giliran Sirzech yang kaget, jika mendengar perkataan Naruto itu berarti adiknya juga akan terlibat dalam semua hal yang membahayakan ini

"Aku mengerti arti tatapanmu Sirzech... kau tenang saja, adikmu pasti akan aman". Ucap Naruto yang kali ini saling bertatapan dengan Sirzech

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto... kau tahu, itu bisa membahayakan Rias dan yang lain. Aku tidak setuju dengan idemu itu...". Kata Sirzech. Naruto paham, sangat paham jika Sirzech menginginkan adiknya dan para budak iblisnya tidak mengalami hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawa mereka tapi Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia juga merasakan akan banyak hal-hal berbahaya yang akan di alami oleh Rias dan para budak iblisnya. Dan jika dia tidak bersama dengan mereka dia tidak tahu mereka bisa selamat atau tidak

Naruto tampak mengambil nafas panjang. Dia harus menjaga emosinya sekarang. "Baiklah jika itu maumu Sirzech-sama. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah solusi kepada kalian, terserah kalian ingin menggunakannya atau tidak...". Ajuka baru saja akan berbicara sebelum Sirzech memotongnya

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Rias, Issei-kun atau yang lain dalam bahaya. Meski idemu itu baik tapi itu hanya megundang banyak bahaya jika kau terus bersama dengan Rias dan Issei-kun nantinya...". Kini Sirzech menatap Naruto tepat di matanya, entah kenapa dia merasa emosi melihat Naruto sekarang

Grayfia yang menyadari suaminya menunjukan gestur tubuh yang siap bertarung hanya was-was. Dia tidak ingin suaminya maupun san **MANTAN** melakukan pertarungan bodoh lagi

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu saja nanti Sirzech, dan jika omonganmu itu benar bahwa Rias dan Issei akan aman-aman saja tanpa ada aku aku akan mengalah dan tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian...". Jawab Naruto masih dengan ekspresi yang datar

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian akan bisa baikan lagi tapi kau datang kesini bukan hanya menyampaikan hal itu kan ?". Azuka bertanya sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah. Naruto mengangguk. Naruto segera menatap Sirzech dengan tatapan tajam

"Sirzech. Aku ingin kita bertarung sekarang..."

.

Semua orang kecuali Naruto dan Sirzech tampak tercekat saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sirzech sendiri menatap mata Naruto yang tampak berkilat menatap ke arahnya. "Boleh saja... tapi aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku tentang kau yang akan melatih Issei-kun...". Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri. Serafall khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Kita akan bertarung di Distrik #69... siapa yang pingsan dia yang kalah,". Kata Naruto, sekali lagi mata Ajuka membulat. "T-Tunggu dulu Naruto... Distrik #69 memang tempat yang bagus untuk bertarung secara brutal tapi atmosfer dan keadaannya akan membunuhmu jika kau berada lebih dari 1 jam disana...". Kata Ajuka dengan nada yang sedikit panik

"Tak Apa Ajuka... dan Naruto, aku terima tantanganmu...". yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas terutama Ajuka. Setelah ini dia pasti akan repot di tanyai berbagai macam oleh para penduduk dunia bawah. Sebagai Maou Beelzebub dan kedudukannya setingkat di bawah Lucifer dia akan sangat-sangat di repotkan oleh pertarungan antar dua iblis setingkat dewa itu

.

.

**~Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal~**

.

.

Kini tampak Naruto dan Sirzech berdiri berhadap-hadapan ditengah tanah yang sangat luas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya kehidupan di daerah itu bahkan satu helai rumput tidak bisa kau temukan di tanah tandus dan beracun itu

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu sebelum kita mulai semua ini...". Kata Naruto kepada Sirzech. "Apa pertanyaan mu...". Jawab Sirzech

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian 100 tahun yang lalu ?". perkataan Naruto serasa membuat Sirzech terdiam. "Ya, aku masih memikirkannya...". Jawab Sirzech mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan mulai meningkatkan kekuatan nya. Sirzech yang tidak menyadari Naruto tidak menjawbnya hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya itu saat berbalik. Saat dia merasakan kekuatan Naruto dinaikan dia juga menaikan kekuatannya, 'tidak ada jala lain'. Pikir Sirzech

Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall serta Grayfia tampak memandang Naruto dan Sirzech mengeluarkan aura mereka. Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sirzech memang belum tersebar beritanya, tapi tidak lama nanti mereka pasti akan menyadari tekanan kekuatan keduanya. Grayfia memandang cemas ke arah suaminya itu, dia memang mengakui suaminya yang merupakan Maou Lucifer itu sangatlah kuat, apalagi dalam wujud _'True Form'_ nya. Tapi dia sudah lama tidak melihat Naruto bertarung, pasti Naruto akan bertambah puluhan-, Tidak mungkin ribuan kali lipat kuatnya dari pada 100 tahun yang lalu

"Kau tahu Sirzech, aku masih membencimu bahkan sampai sekarang...". Sekarang Aura panas yang menyelimuti Naruto berubah menjadi api keemasan yang berkoar di sekeliling tubuhnya

Sirzech pun juga mengeluarkan kekuatan Power of destruction nya yang tampak mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Aku tahu Naruto... dan aku juga tahu penyesalan dan perminta maafan dariku tidak akan membuatmu memaafkan ku..."

Naruto tampak terdiam. "Akan kuingatkan kau satu hal kali ini Sirzech... aku akan benar-benar serius kali ini". Sirzech tampak kaget saat Naruto mulai menaikan kapasitas kekuatan iblisnya. Daratan yang dipijaknya tampak bergetar hebat, bahkan dia yakin di permukaan sekarang juga merasakan getaran ini

Api yang mengelilingi Naruto kini semakin membesar dan meninggi. Bahkan jika dilihat Power of Destruction Sirzech yang mengelilingi Sirzech tidak ada apa-apanya dengan api keemasan yang menyala di hadapan mereka

"Tekanan kekuatan macam apa ini... benar-benar gila. Bahkan dengan ini Naruto bisa mengalahkan satu batalyon iblis kelas tinggi dengan mudah". Ajuka mengangguk mendengar ucapan Falbium di sampingnya. Dia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin merasakan aura panas yang di keluarkan Naruto tadi. "Naruto benar-benar serius kali ini...". Ucap Ajuka memandang kedua sahabatnya di kejauhan di depannya

"Saa... Hajimeru yo (Ayo mulai)...". Gumam Naruto. Sirzech terbelalak saat melihat Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dengan segera Sirzech menciptakan Power of Destruction yang di gunakannya sebagai tameng untuk menghalau pukulan api Naruto. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berhasil, Sirzech malah terpalanting dengan keras akibat tekanan '**Hiken' **Naruto yang sangat kuat

Sirzech tampak membentur sebuah batu besar dan mengakibatkan batu itu hancur. 'Guahhkk...'. Sirzech juga tampak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya akibat kerasnya pukulan Naruto dan juga akibat dirinya menabrak batu besar itu

Armor Crimson nya tampak retak di beberapa bagian. Dengan susah payah Sirzech bangkit, nafasnya terlihat memburu melihat Naruto yang masih menampilkan raut muka datar. Sungguh pada tingkatan ini jika dia tidak serius dia akan terbunuh meski dia adalah Maou Lucifer sekalipun

Grayfia tampak akan berlari kearah Sirzech sebelum dirinya dihentikan oleh Serafall. Di tatapnya Serafall dengan tatapan tajam, sungguh dia hanya ingin menghentikan pertarungan ini dan menolong suaminya. "Kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka Grayfia...". Kata Serafall pelan tapi ekspresi mukanya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya

"Aku hanya ingin menhentikan mereka Serafall-sama... pertarungan ini harus di hentikan, jika tidak mereka berdua bisa terbunuh...". Ucap Grayfia menaikan nada bicaranya. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi dengan siapa dia berbicara

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang tidak ingin melihat mereka bertarung, hah ? kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tidak ingin melihat mereka terluka, hah ? kau sungguh brengsek Grayfia...". Grayfia tersentak mendengar ucapan sang Maou Leviathan di hadapannya ini. Falbium dan Ajuka hanya menatap sekilas berusaha tidak mau mengganggu perdebatan antar wanita di sebelahnya itu

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak membiarkan saya meng-". Ucapan Grayfia sekali lagi terhenti saat wajah tertunduk Serafall mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku tahu Grayfia, aku sudah mengenal mereka jauh dari kecil... dan mereka adalah sahabat yang bagaikan kakak beradik". Kini Serafall mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto dan Sirzech dari kejauhan. "Dan sebagai teman dan sahabatnya aku hanya mempercayai mereka sekarang... bahwa mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri"

Dan sekali lagi Grayfia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar ungkapan sang Maou Leviathan itu

.

"Berdirilah Sirzech... kau sadar kan jika kekuatanku sudah jauh di atasmu". Ucap Naruto kepada Sirzech yang sekarang sudah bangkit dan menatap Naruto. "Dan kau tahu juga kan jika aku tidak bisa melawan sahabatku ku sendiri...". Naruto menggertakan giginya mendengar ungkapan Sirzech sebelum kemudian tertawa hambar

"Sahabat katamu ? sahabat macam apa yang menghianati sahabatnya sendiri HAH...". melihat Sirzech yang terdiam membuat Naruto semakin menggertakan giginya. "Sadarkah kau Sirzech jika kau terus terikat pada masa lalumu maka kau tidak akan pernah bergerak maju...". Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Kemudian Naruto segera menyiapkan pukulan apinya kepada Sirzech

Sirzech sangatlah kewalahan menghindari dan menangkis pukulan Naruto. Serangan Naruto sangatlah cepat dan kuat yang kadang membuahkan beberapa pukulan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sirzech pun tampak terpelanting kebelakang saat pukulan Naruto sukses mendarat di perut nya

"Berhentilah memandang kebelakang dan tataplah masa depan Sirzech...". Ucap Naruto kepada Sirzech yang perlahan bangkit. Naruto kemudian berbicara lagi kepada Sirzech. "... dan satu hal lagi yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu. Jika kau mencintai seorang wanita maka kejarlah hatinya dan jika wanita itu sudah mempunyai orang yang disukainya maka rebutlah hatinya dan tantanglah orang yang di sukai wanita itu secara jantan..."

Mata Sirzech membulat. Dia tahu maksud perkataan Naruto, dulu dia tahu jika Naruto dan Grayfia saling mencintai. Dan dia juga mencintai Grayfia yang perlahan mulai mengubah perasaannya dari Naruto kepada dirinya. Dia Cuma tidak berani bilang kepada Naruto dan tidak berani bersikap layaknya ksatria

Raut wajah Sirzech berubah menjadi datar dan tenang. Perlahan aura merah kehitam-hitaman mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya dan membentuk power of destruction yang melalak liar di sekelilingnya. "Gomen Naruto... kurasa aku sudah mengerti ucapan mu"

Tanpa disadarinya Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku juga tak akan segan-segan menghadapimu... Sirzech"

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata normal keduanya memulai serangan mereka. Mereka sempat adu pukul di udara dan menembakan serangan masing masing. Naruto dengan tembakan apinya (_Higan) _dan Sirzech dengan serangan Power of . Gelombang serangan mereka membuat angin menjadi ribut dan mempengaruhi cuaca di dunia bawah

"Mereka berdua benar-benar gila". Ucap Falbium melihat pertarungan dahsyat di depannya

Sementara itu warga dunia bawah, terutama para iblis merasa takut. Mereka merasakan tekanan energi yang sangat besar sedang bertarung meski dalam jarak yang jauh. Di kediaman para 72 Pillars pun juga merasakan aura kekuatan Sirzech dan Naruto. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa sang Maou Lucifer mengeluarkan aura iblisnya pada tingkat ini dan dia sedang bertarung dengan siapa. Segelintir orang yang mengetahui Sirzech sedang bertarung dengan Naruto hanya menyeringai

.

Naruto dan Sirzech kini berdiri dengan nafas yang teengah-engah. Armor yang di pakai Sirzech sudah hancur dan sebagian sudut bajunya robek dan menampilkan luka bakar yang cukup parah. Sementara Naruto, kini pakaian dan jubahnya sudah robek dimana-mana dan menampilkan sedikit tubuhnya yang berotot, dia tampak tak memiliki luka sedikitpun karena kekuatan penyembuhannya yang menyembuhkan setiap luka dari serangan Sirzech

"Kau tahu, kau sungguh menyebalkan dengan kemampuan mu itu... aku jadi tidak bisa melukai mu". Ucap Sirzech masih dengan nafas yang memburu. "Dan kau tampak bagus dengan beberapa tatto bakar yang kubuat...". Ucap Naruto yang juga dalam keadaan nafas yang memburu. Keduanya tampak menyeringai satu sama lain

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita tentukan pemenangnya Naruto...". Naruto pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sirzech

Tiba-tiba aura Sirzech menjadi lebih pekat. Power of Destruction nya tampak keluar dari tubuhnya dan mulai mengelilinginya. Naruto terbelalak, dia tahu Sirzech akan melakukan jurus apa

Perlahan kekuatan Power of Destruction yang mengelilingi Sirzech menyatu dengan kulitnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya seakan tertutupi oleh power of destruction itu sendiri. "Jadi kau benar-benar serius ya Sirzech... baguslah". Sirzech tidak menjawab. Saat dalam mode jubah Power of Destruction konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi di butuhkan agar tetap menjaga bentuk power of destruction yang melingkupi tubuhnya

Ajuka dan Falbium serta Serafall dan Grayfia kaget saat Sirzech mengeluarkan '_True Form_' nya. "Oke, sekarang Sirzech benar-benar berlebihan... kau setuju kan Ajuka ? Ajuka ?". Falbium memandang Ajuka yang tidak menawab pertanyaannya. "Ne Falbi, sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkan anak pirang itu. Aku merasakan jika dia menyimpan kekuatan yang jauh megerikan bahkan aku ragu Sirzech bisa mengalahkan Naruto wakau dalam wujud '_True Form_' nya..."

Naruto terbelalak saat Sirzech tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya, dia sempat menghindar saat Sirzech akan melakukan pukulannya ke kepalanya. Namun tampaknya refleknya sedikit terlambat, rambutnya terkena pukulan Sirzech dan menyebabkan beberapa rambutnya langsung musnah

Menyadari Sirzech akan melakukan serangan lain, Naruto meloncat jauh kebelakang. 'Dari apa yang kulihat kekuatan dan kecepatannya sudah meningkat drastis, aku harus sangat berhati-hati dengan ini'. Pikir Naruto mengamati Sirzech dari jarak yang lumayan jauh

Sirzech pun menerjang Naruto dan kembali membawa pukulannya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menghindarinya dengan susah payah. Meski berhasil mengelak, sedikit rambutnya dan pakainnya menempel pada pukulan Sirzech dan langsung lenyap seketika

"**Juujika **(Salib Api)". Naruto yang melompat kebelakang segera membentuk jarinya menjadi seperti salib dan mengeluarkan semubran api yang sangat panas kepada Sirzech yang tidak bergerak. Tapi Naruto kembali dibuat kaget saat serangannya tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa pada Sirzech. Tapi dia sempat melihat Power of Destruction yang menyelimuti Sirzech sempat terkikis akibat serangannya tapi dengan cepat kembali seperti semula

"Percuma saja kau mengeluarkan jurus mu Naruto...". Ucap Sirzech di balik jubah Power of Destruction nya. Naruto menyeringai. "Oh ya, baiklah... akan kutunjukan sedikit kekuatanku padamu lagi Sirzech". Sirzech sempat kaget saat Naruto mengatakan dia punya kekuatan lagi yang jauh lebih hebat

"Jurus ini sebenarnya salah satu jurus yang tak mau ku keluarkan secepat ini, tapi tak apa... akan ku tunjukan padamu". Perlahan Naruto berkonsentrasi, matanya tampak menutup. Perlahan api yang menyelimuti Naruto semakin bertambah besar. Tapi yang membuat Sirzech dan yang melihatnya bingung adalah perlahan warna api yang membungkus Naruto berubah menjadi hitam pekat, buka lagi merah keemasan

'Api Hitam...'. Batin semua orang yang melihat api hitam Naruto kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Saat Naruto membuka matanya bukan lagi iris safir yang terlihat melainkan mata berwarna kuning dengan pupil hitam tajam di tengahnya. "Kekuatan ini kuperoleh saat aku bertemu dengan Dewi **Amaterasu**... dia memberiku-, tidak lebih tepatnya aku yang meminta untuk di ajarkan kekuatan api hitam nya"

"Dan tahukah kau Sirzech... api hitam **Amaterasu** jauh lebih kuat dan panas daripada api hitam si dewa tulang belulang, **Hades**...". Sirzech terbelalak di balik jubah kekuatannya. Jika memang Naruto berkata benar maka betapa berbahaya nya api hitam itu

"Dan kau akan merasakan nya pertama kalinya Sirzech... ". Sirzech pun kaget saat Naruto menembakan api hitam itu ke arahnya. Dia menghindar dan melihat api hitam Naruto membakar sebuah batu cukup besar di belakangnya, dia terbelalak saat api hitam itu melahap batu tersebut sampai habis

"Api Hitam itu akan terus membakar sang target jika mengenainya... dan bahkan jika dia menyala di suatu benda atau di atas tanah maka api itu tak akan pernah padam selama 7 hari 7 malam...". Sirzech menyadari jika kekuatan Naruto itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa dan gila

"Saa... kau tidak akan lari lagi Sirzech...". Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai kearah Sirzech

.

.

**~Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle and Betrayal~**

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang bernama _**Valhalla **_kini Odin sang dewa dari bangsa Norse sedang duduk santai di singgahsananya. Pria tua ini merasa bosan, dia sebenarnya ingin mengahabiskan waktunya dengan wanita-wanita semok di dunia manusia tapi sang asisten _Rosweisse _selalu melarangnya dan menceramahinya

"Odin-sama, kami melaporkan hasil pengamatan kami kepada tiga fraksi kemarin...". Odin membuka sedikit matanya yang sempat terpejam. "Jelaskan hasil pengamatanmu...". Ucap Odin

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, memang benar bahwa fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh serta Iblis mengadakan aliansi dan memutuskan untuk berdamai...". Odin yang mendengar itu menyeringai dan tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Ou... ternyata bocah-bocah itu sudah mulai bisa bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa ya... hahaha". Sang mata-mata Odin hanya diam menunggu tuannya berhenti tertawa sebelum berbicara kembali

"Dan dari yang kami selidiki, Naruto Phenex telah kembali lagi ke pihak iblis Odin-sama...". Tawa Odin seketika terhenti dan digantikan sebuah seringaian dari sang dewa Norse itu

"Hoo... jadi bocah pirang itu sudah kembali rupanya. Aku penasaran sudah seberapa kuat dia sekarang". Ujar Odin. "Baiklah kau boleh melanjutkan pengamatanmu... sekarang pergilah". Sang Mata-mata mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum menghilang lewat sihir transportasi khas bangsa Valkyrie itu

Odin kini tampak merenungkan sesuatu, buka tentang ke tiga fraksi yang kini sudah beraliansi tapi tentang pemuda blonde yang pernah di temuinya itu. 'Ini akan semakin menarik... aku tak peduli apa yang dilakukan si bocah nakal Azazel, Maou Lucifer palsu dan bocah Michael yang menggantikan posisi tuhan... tapi aku penasaran dengan kembalinya bocah kuning itu'

Odin tampak memandang kearah luar jendela di sebelahnya. 'entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi yang jelas aku tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian terburuk yang harus terjadi nantinya...'

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

.

.

**A/N : **Gahh,,, cuapek banget deh nulis ini chapter. Gimana Minna pendapatnya, Ryu ngrasa Ryu kayak terlalu memaksakan ceritanya sih tapi itu bener2 yang di pikirkan Ryu sih...

Gomen kalau pertarungannya kurang greget, soalnya Ryu nggak bisa buat scene yang battle terlalu fokus ke jurus-jurus sih. Ryu udah banyak baca fiction-fiction yang begitu-begituan... dan akhirnya Cuma ngeluarin jurus-jurus gaje nya dan akhirnya battle nya malah selesai dengan kayak gitu. #nggapleki ora

Dan satu lagi nanti penampilan Naruto akan berubah kaya' **(Usui Takumi)** di Anime '_Kaichou wa Maid-sama'_... Ryu ubah penampilan rambut Naruto agar lebih kalem dan menunjukan ketampanannya... dan juga tadi di battle rambut Naruto sempat kepotong oleh serangan Power of Destruction nya Sirzech kan. Gambarnya ada di cover fiction ini...

Udah Gitu dulu aja ya, berhubung lagi Mood ngelanjutin Fiction ini... Review yang panjang dan mendukung ya... ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! (^_^)

—II—


End file.
